The Affair
by kerimack
Summary: Sebastian and Kathryn are having an affair but want to keep there emotions out of it. However when someone comes along and threatens to tell their significant others they have to make a decision about how they really feel. Please R
1. How It Began

The Affair

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cruel Intentions, I just borrow them. 

Rating: Hard R 

Summary: Sebastian and Kathryn are having an affair but want to keep there emotions out of it. However when someone comes along and threatens to tell their significant others they have to make a decision about how they really feel. 

Authors Notes: This was the story that got the most votes in the poll I took. I'll probably get around to writing the rest of the fics eventually. 

Chapter 1: How It Began 

"I love you too" Sebastian said as he gave his beloved Annette a final kiss goodbye. She looked up at him with a joyous smile and beaming eyes before giving him one last final kiss. 

As they parted she whispered "I'm really glad everything worked out between us. I don't know what I would do without you in my life." 

Sebastian returned the smile "same here. Are you sure you have to go? I was thinking we could have dinner at this great little Italian place." 

"I'd love to but I really have to get back to my friends house. I've been gone all day she's probably wondering what happened to me." 

"Well how about a ring check?" 

"Deal. I'll call you later and we'll make plans. Oh and I want to find out what happens with your evil stepsister." 

At the mention of Kathryn's name Sebastian rolled his eyes "don't remind me. I should beat that bitch's head in for all the trouble she's caused." 

Annette shook her head sadly "don't sink to her level. It's exactly what she wants." 

"I know it's just she went too far this time. Sending Ronald after me with some bullshit about me hitting her. I can't believe she told him I slept with Cecile." 

Her face fell and she looked awkwardly at the ground "well you did..." 

"Yeah I know but it didn't mean anything. There was no need for Ronald to find out about it. She purposely told him in hopes that he would kill me." 

"Well her plan almost succeeded. If that cab hadn't stopped when it did you could have been really hurt" she shivered at the memory. 

"Yeah I'm sure she would have loved that" Sebastian thought bitterly. "You know if I didn't have you in my life I would be tempted to get the little witch back for this stunt." 

"But you won't right?" 

He smiled "no I'll leave it alone. I promise." 

"Good" she looked once more at her watch and grimaced "ok now I really have to go. I love you and I'll talk to you later." 

"Bye" Sebastian said all smiles as he watched her jog across the street to her friends townhouse. He made sure she was safely inside before he turned around the other way and headed home. 

Thinking back to the previous day it seemed like a life time ago. The bet, falling for Annette and then almost losing her thanks to Kathryn's special brand of head games. He couldn't believe he had bought into everything she had said to him. She had purposely tried to destroy him for her own amusement and he had almost let her. 

Well it was done now and Kathryn hadn't won. Annette had forgiven him and now knew the whole truth about the bet. Any doubts she might of had about Kathryn had been cleared up when Ronald showed up to defend her so called honor. Annette had watched across the street as the two young men fought. As soon as Sebastian had spotted her he pushed Ronald away but he continued to go after him chasing Sebastian into the street and hitting him. The cab had seemingly come out of no where. Luckily though it stopped just short of Sebastian and Ronald. 

The near tragedy had put a stop to Ronald's anger long enough for Sebastian to explain what happened. Afterwards Ronald was dumfounded and seemed to forget about the whole Cecile thing. When he left Sebastian and Annette talked for a long while then spent the rest of the day just being together. The whole time Sebastian had pushed Kathryn and his old life completely out of his head. He didn't want to think about her now and the old life he knew he had to eventually go back to. 

As he got to his townhouse Sebastian stopped before going in. He had left the previous night and hadn't been back since. He wondered if he could just turn around and never come back but he knew that wasn't possible. It was best just to face it. 

Walking into the Valmont's elaborate home Sebastian was greeted by the sight of nearly the whole staff running around with boxes and suitcases. "What the fuck?" He muttered as one of the downstairs maids scurried by carrying an armful of linens. Sebastian walked into the living room to find his father sitting amongst the chaos reading the paper. "Dad what the hell's going on?" 

"Oh Sebastian I see you've decided to come home. Where have you been all night?" 

"Out" he grumbled "what's with the packing? Are we moving?" 

"No" Edward said turing back to his paper. "Tiffani is." 

Sebastian's eyes went wide in surprise as he digested the news. "What? She's leaving you?" 

His father shifted uncomfortably in his seat "actually she's divorcing me. Seems she got sick of our little arrangement." 

"Oh what arrangement would that be? You fuck whomever you want and she gets free range of your credit cards?" 

"It's a little more complicated than that Sebastian. I really did love Tiffani it's just...a man has needs-" 

"Spare me" Sebastian exclaimed "you just don't know how to stay faithful to one women." 

Edward fixed his son with a curious look "since when are you the expert on commitment? The last time I checked the longest lasting relationship you had never made it past dessert." 

Sebastian took a seat on the couch dropping a box of Tiffani's breakable things on the floor. "Well that was true...before this summer. I fell in love with the most amazing girl." 

"Love? That must have been what Kathryn was talking about when she said you changed since we've been gone." 

At the mention of Kathryn's name Sebastian's smile fell. "What did that bitch say about me?" 

"Not much just that you had been going through a lot this summer. Oh and she said to tell you goodbye and good luck." 

"Goodbye" he asked surprised for the second time that night "she left?" 

"Yes Tiffani had Mai Lie pack her and her things up last night. She left a little while ago." 

Sebastian took the information in "well...where did they go?" 

"I'm not sure Tiffani wouldn't tell me. Just threw the divorce papers at me along with a few four letters words and she was out of here." Edward looked up at his son from his paper "you know if I didn't know better I would think you were upset by this." 

"Of course I'm not" Sebastian exclaimed a little too fast. "I knew you and Tiffani wouldn't last through the year. I guess it just happened a little faster than I thought." He smiled "the truth of the matter is I'm ecstatic to be rid of the tight assed bitch and her demon seed daughter." 

"Really? Hmm" 

"What?" 

"Nothing it's just...I always thought you had a thing for Kathryn" 

"Are you insane? I hated that bitch!" 

Edward smiled at his son's attitude "are you sure you're not protesting a little too much? After all Kathryn is a beautiful, charming young women-" 

"Who almost ruined my life. If you had any idea the of the shit she pulled while you were away...you wouldn't think she was so charming." Sebastian stood up holding his head in resolve "I'm glad she's gone. Good riddance" 

"What ever you say son" 

Sick of the conversation Sebastian charged out of the room and headed down the hall. He stopped at Kathryn's door and stared at it a moment before throwing it open. For some reason he felt himself surprised when he found the room empty. Many of Kathryn's smaller possessions were gone but several things such as her bedding and such were still there. 

Looking around the empty room Sebastian felt a strange feeling rise up in him that he couldn't place. He should feel overjoyed that Kathryn was gone, he should feel like dancing but...he didn't. Slowly he sat down on the bed he had sat on a million times before and thought about his wicked step sister. She was a cruel heartless bitch and he was happy she was gone. He really was. 

* * * * * * 

"So she's gone? Just like that?" Annette asked the following day at lunch. 

Sebastian adjusted the glasses on his face and said "uh huh. I came home and she was gone. The ink is practically dry on the divorce papers. She's officially out of our lives." 

"Well what about school?" 

He shrugged "what about it? So we're going to the same school. It shouldn't be too hard to avoid her." 

"I don't know" Annette said doubtfully as she played with the salad in front of her. "From everything you've told me about her she doesn't seem the sort to let things go." 

Reaching across the table Sebastian let his hands rest on top of hers "listen she can't hurt us anymore, I promise you. Let her do her worst...it won't matter." 

Looking into his reassuring face Annette couldn't help but smile "you're right she can't hurt us. So how do you feel about all of this?" 

At the question Sebastian drew back from her "what do you mean? I'm thrilled she's gone." 

Annette stared at him curiously not sure if he was telling her the whole truth "really?" 

"Really. Why would you think otherwise?" 

"Sebastian" she said in that quiet soothing voice of hers "I read your journal remember? I know you felt something for her or else it wouldn't have hurt you so much when she betrayed you." 

Sebastian looked uncomfortably down at the restaurant floor and muttered "it doesn't matter anymore." 

"She was your stepsister and now she's not. If you wanted you could be with her now." 

"I don't want that!" He nearly yelled. When several of the other patrons stared over at them he lowered his voice "that's not what I want. Look even if you and I weren't together I would never...I mean we would never be together like that. There was never anything between Kathryn and I except animosity and games." 

"And lust" Annette said matter of factly. "You wanted her or else you wouldn't of made that bet." 

"It was just a bet and I'm far from proud of it. I don't want her anymore and I'm happy she's out of my life for good. What's it going to take for you to believe me?" 

This time she took his hand "I do believe you Sebastian I know you love me and nothing can change that." 

"Good" he said as he kissed her hand "I'm glad we're done with that." 

For the rest of their meal neither Sebastian nor Annette mentioned Kathryn again. They spent the day taking a long walk in the park and visiting a couple of museums. Afterwards Sebastian took her back to her friends and was a little disappointed when she didn't invite him in. Although a little annoyed he didn't press and promised to call her the following day. 

As he strolled into his house he thought about Annette and there future together. Now with Kathryn out of the way there was nothing stopping them from being completely happy. Smiling he opened his bedroom door and was surprise to realize he wasn't alone. "What are you doing here?" 

Kathryn took a slow drag of her cigarette "how was your date?" 

Sebastian smiled coldly "great. I take it you heard Annette and I are back together?" 

"Yes Mrs. Caldwell can hardly shut up about it, Sebastian Valmont whipped boy friend." 

"That's nice now what the fuck do you want?" 

Getting up from his bed she put her cigarette out and asked "aren't you just a little bit disappointed that we'll no longer be living together?" 

Although she was asking him in a mocking voice she couldn't help but be a little sad about his cold demeanor. In spite of herself she did have strong feelings for Sebastian that she never quite understood. Usually guys like Sebastian, rich, handsome an arrogant, rolled right off her back but it was different with him. Right after there first meeting nearly four years ago she realized there was something different about him. In Sebastian she recognized a lot of herself and as she got to know him better she realized it more and more. They were kindred spirits. 

That's why it had hurt her so much when he decided to turn over a new leaf and shack up with that virgin. If it was just sex she could deal with it but he loved her or thought he did anyway and there was no way to compete with that no matter how many games she played. 

Sebastian looked his former step sister over once before turning away from her. "Do you really think, after everything you've done, that I would miss you?" 

She waited a moment before answering "yes I do." 

Sebastian spun around to face her "well I won't!" 

Kathryn didn't flinch at his outburst she only answered "I'm leaving Sebastian." 

"Good why don't you let the door hit you on the ass on the way out." 

"No" she told him staring him directly in the eye "I'm leaving the country." 

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?" 

This time Kathryn turned away as she looked around the room. She was desperate to look at anything but him. She didn't want to give away how she really felt about her departure and leaving him. "Mother thinks it would be best if we went to Europe for a little while. She's afraid there will be talk after news gets out about the divorce. I'm leaving Manchester and attending St. Mary's in France." 

Sebastian tried to digest the information as best he could but he couldn't seem to wrap his brain around it. He was just getting use to the idea that they would no longer be living together. He didn't know how he could deal with her being completely out of his life. Kathryn turned around and watched Sebastian's confused face. "What's the matter Sebastian? I thought you would be pleased I was leaving." 

"I'm just...surprised that's all" he explained weakly. "When are you leaving?" 

"Right away. Mother's just picking up some last minute things then we're going to the airport. I came to say a final good-bye and to...apologize." 

This almost surprised him more than her travel plans. "You want to apologize?" 

Her smile faded away as she said seriously "I went too far Sebastian and I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." 

Sebastian stepped closer to her "sure you did." 

She smiled wickedly "well maybe a little" Kathryn let her hands move along his chest lightly "I do want you to be happy Sebastian. Even if it is with that mousy little hick." 

"I will be" he said never taking his eyes off hers. 

"Will you miss me?" she purred as she stepped closer to him. 

Sebastian didn't answer her he only wrapped him arms around her waist and pulled her closer towards him. Kathryn gasped softly as she looked up at him in surprise. Looking down at her Sebastian wasn't sure if he hated her or loved her but as much as he didn't want to admit it he would miss her. However he couldn't let himself admit it, it would give her too much power. 

Part of him wanted to tell her to leave and never come back and the other part of him wanted to beg her to stay. Without a second thought of Annette or his feelings for her he gave into his need for Kathryn and kissed her on the mouth. Kathryn was more than a little surprised when she felt his mouth on hers but she wasn't about to push him away. Kissing him back she let her arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer to her. 

As Sebastian kissed her he thought of nothing and no one but her and the way she felt in his arms. He had wanted to do this a hundred times before but something had always stopped him namely Kathryn. Well here she was in his arms but he knew he couldn't really have her. Maybe that was why he was doing this. It wasn't real. He was with Annette and Kathryn would be gone in a few minutes. It could never really happen which is why it could. 

They kissed for what seemed like forever but in actuality was only a few seconds. Finally when both needed air they pulled away from each other. Kathryn looked up at him in surprise but didn't say anything. Looking into her confused face Sebastian was about to say something when she told him "I have to go." 

"Now?" 

She nodded "good-bye Sebastian." Before she left she let her hand caress his face once more. Sebastian held Kathryn's hand to his face for a second. 

"Good-bye" he said quietly. Kathryn smiled once more before turning around and leaving his room. Sebastian stood in the same spot for a moment as he thought about what just happened. He could still taste her mouth and her perfume was still in the air. 

After he heard the front door of the townhouse shut he turned around and walked out to the balcony off of his room. As he did he saw Kathryn make her way to the limo across the street. The driver opened the door but before she slid in she turned around and looked up at him. A slow wicked smile spread across her face that he had seen a thousand times before. She waved at him and then disappeared into the awaiting car. 

She would go on with her life and he would go on with his but this was far from the last time they would see each other. Although Sebastian didn't know what the future held he knew he would see her again. Something always brought them back together. It was only a matter of time. 

            - to be continued (Please Review)


	2. The Party Guest

The Affair 

Summary: An unexpected guest arrives at Sebastian and Annette's party. 

Chapter 2: The Party Guest 

"Congratulations. You two really are such a lovely couple" the middle age women dressed in vintage Chanel greeted them. 

Wrapping an arm around Annette's waist Sebastian plastered a smile to his face as he tried to control his boredom. He didn't even know this women yet he knew everything that was coming out of her mouth was complete and utter bullshit. She was just one of many arrogant, tight assed social lights that had been greeting them all night with a mixture of smug knowingness and fake politeness. Sebastian knew what the old bat in front of him and all the other assholes who had been invited to this party were thinking: _It will never last. That poor girl has no idea what she's getting into. I'll give it a month before she finds out he's screwing someone else on the side. Just like his father..._

__

__Well he didn't give a shit what anyone thought about him. He loved Annette and he was going to marry her no matter what anyone said about him behind his back. Looking over at his fiancé he admired how calm and collected she looked. He knew she must be wondering what everyone was really thinking and he wondered if it really bothered her. If it did she didn't show it. 

A year and a half. They had been together a little over a year in a half and even Sebastian had to admit he was surprised by it especially seeing as how they started out. Remembering a little over a year ago Sebastian cringed when he recalled how close he came to blowing it. He wanted to blame it on her but in actuality it was all him. 

It started after Kathryn left. After their final good-bye Sebastian began to fall in this depression of sorts if you could call it that. It started as this gnawing feeling in his stomach that he tried to push away. He would admit that part of him missed Kathryn but he reminded himself that he should be happy she was out of his and Annette's lives. However the more he ignored it the worse it got. 

Then the dreams started. Sebastian began waking up night after night thinking about her. He could never remember the dream just the feeling and knowing that Kathryn was in them. He'd lie awake at night recalling their kiss and the look on her face as she told him good bye. 

The worst of it though was when he found himself being drawn to dark haired women who had more than a passing resemblance to Kathryn. Although he did love Annette he would slip away at night or cancel a date with her so he could discretely have these women for a night or an hour of quick sex. After they were finished Sebastian would discard them with little care for there feelings. He cared nothing for them he was just desperate to make the ache go away. 

At first he argued with himself that he wasn't really cheating on Annette. There were no feelings involved it was just plain, simple fucking, a way to get over his need for Kathryn. The thing was it didn't work, not even a little bit. Soon after it began Annette began to realize that Sebastian was indeed acting different. Besides the fact that he wasn't around as much there was his mood swings and distracted behavior. She would ask him about it but he would always just blow her off. 

Finally Annette got fed up and told Sebastian that if he didn't snap out of it she would leave him. This seemed to register with Sebastian as he realized he couldn't carry on this way forever. After all he hadn't talked with Kathryn since she left and god knows if he would ever see her again so the night following Annette's ultimatum Sebastian vowed to forget about Kathryn Merteuil for good. 

For the most part he did. He and Annette were happy together as they finished high school together then attended college. Somewhere along the way Sebastian asked her to marry him seeing as he thought he could never be this happy with anyone else including Kathryn. Annette happily accepted and now here they were at their engagement party completely blissful. 

"I have to admit I'm quite proud of you Mr. Valmont" Annette told him as they sat down at one of the large tables set up in the ballroom of his father's townhouse. 

"Why because I haven't strangled anyone yet?" 

She smiled good naturedly "well yeah. I know how much you didn't want to have this party but I think it was a really nice gesture on your fathers part. I mean before tonight I was starting to think he didn't like me." 

"Why would you say that?" It was true his father didn't like her. As soon as Edward had laid eyes on Annette he knew exactly what kind of girl she was and wasn't above telling his son what he thought of her. He saw Annette as the typical good girl who set high expectations for herself and all those around her and if you didn't follow suit you weren't worth her time. In simple terms he thought she was a "Jesus freak" with a stick up her ass "just like her father." 

No matter how much Sebastian protested other wise Edward didn't seem to see the same girl he did. Oh he was always polite and nice to her but there always seemed to be an edge. Sebastian knew he was just hoping he would get over her soon and dump her which is why he didn't tell his father about the engagement right away. When he finally did he was shocked to learn he already knew "well congratulations son. How about I throw you an engagement party?" 

Sebastian was stunned to say the least and didn't really believe his father had the best of intentions. However when he told Annette of his father's offer she jumped at the idea and so here they were. Sebastian knew the old man was up to something he just didn't know what. 

"Well it really is a nice party" Annette said glancing around at the well coifed guests "whatever the reason for it." 

"I guess. So what do you say we sneak out of here for a little bit?" Sebastian asked suggestively as he kissed her neck. 

"Sebastian" she giggled "we can't just leave our own party. Besides my father hasn't even shown up yet. I really have to talk to him about some things. There's this organization that wants to join our church that I think can really help..." 

As Annette went on about her latest charity project Sebastian's attention drifted away. He looked over at the small crowd gathered by the door. Slowly the crowd seemed to part and someone new emerged, someone...unexpected. 

At first Sebastian didn't really think it was her. It had been so long since he had heard anything about her so how could she just be there? But sure enough there she was walking through the door with that same confident self assured strut. 

In a matter of minutes Kathryn and Sebastian's eyes locked. She didn't smile at first just looked at him with her penetrating gaze completely oblivious to the society hounds swarming around her with there nosy questions. 

"What is she doing here?" Annette asked more amazed than upset. 

Without pulling his eyes away Sebastian whispered "I have no idea but I'm going to find out." Slowly he stood and walked towards her pushing past the annoying women who had congratulated him earlier. As he approached her Kathryn began to smile as she held her head up. When he got to her he didn't say anything at first not sure what he should or wanted to say. Finally he muttered "it's been awhile." 

"Yes it has" Kathryn said as Annette came up beside him wrapping her arm around his. 

"You must be Kathryn" she said stiffly. 

Kathryn gave her a quick once over before plastering that famous fake smile on her face and extending her hand. "Yes I don't think we've been properly introduced. You must be Annette."__

__

__Although Annette was well aware of the act Kathryn was performing she wasn't about to upset her guests and make a scene. Instead she shook Kathryn's hand and smiled "yes it's nice to meet. I've heard a lot about you." 

Kathryn looked over at Sebastian "have you?" 

"Yes well I should say I have read a lot about you and your...accomplishments." 

Immediately Kathryn knew what she was talking about but didn't let on. She only looked over at Sebastian with a hint of an amused grin and said "ah I see. Well I just wanted to congratulate you two." 

"Thank you" Sebastian said not really sure he believed it. "When did you get back in town?" 

"Last night. I was going to call but I thought a surprise would be better." 

His eyes remained completely fixated on her "well I'm surprised all right. How did you find out-" 

"Kathryn you made it!" Edward came up behind them carrying a scotch and a blond on his arm. 

Kathryn turned to him and greeted him with a hug. "Hello Edward. Yes my flight just made it." 

"Never mind" Sebastian grumbled under his breath. He knew his father was up to something but he never thought he would invite Kathryn if only because he didn't know the extent of there relationship only that she was the only girl besides Annette who he ever cared about."Well dad that was certainly nice of you" he said with an edge in his voice. 

"Well I thought it would be a nice surprise. I know how close you and Kathryn are." 

_Were_. Sebastian was tempted to correct him but decided to stay mum. In truth he felt more than a little giddy at the sight of his dearly departed step sister. He sometimes wondered what he would say to her if they ever saw each other again and now here they were and he didn't have a clue. However before he even had a chanceKathryn was being usurer away by his father. She glanced over her shoulder at him before turning back around to greet some guests. 

"I can't believe he invited her" Annette murmured "or that she had the nerve to show up after what she put us through." 

"Well that's Kathryn" Sebastian sighed as he faced his fiancée. "I'm sorry if I had known he was going to invite her I would have put a stop to it." 

"Of course you would. It's not like you wanted to see her, right?" 

"Right" he lied easily. 

For the next half an hour Sebastian greeted guests with Annette on his arm all the time wondering when he would have the chance to be alone with Kathryn. He told himself to stay away but he found he just couldn't. Kathryn for the most part seemed to be avoiding him which made him even more curious. 

Right before dinner was to start Sebastian lost tract of her. His eyes scanned the room but she was no where in site. "Sebastian" Annette said trying to get his attention "did you hear me?" 

"Huh? What was that baby?" 

"I'm going to go sit with daddy. Are you coming?" 

"Umm...I'll be along in a minute. I have to take care of something first." 

Annette went along to dinner while Sebastian left the party and went outside. The busy street was littered in limo's and town cars but Kathryn was no where to be found so he headed back inside. Sebastian took the long way to dinner wanting to avoid having to sit through a whole dinner with Annette's father. The man was a complete bore. 

As he passed by his bedroom he stopped when he noticed someone inside. Kathryn was standing at his desk with her back to him looking at a picture. "What are you doing in here?" 

She turned around and smiled "avoiding your shitty party." 

"Then why did you come?" He asked stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. 

Kathryn sighed "call it curiosity I guess. When I heard you were engaged I had to see it to believe it." 

Sebastian looked down at the picture in her hands. It was of Annette and him at the beach that was taken the previous summer. "And now that you have?" 

She ran her finger down the picture "are you happy Sebastian?" 

Sebastian was more than a little taken aback by the question. Since when did she care about his happiness? "I...yes I am." 

"Well I guess that should be all that matters" she sighed as she set the picture back down. 

"But? Come on do your worst" 

"What? Do you want me to tell you you're making a mistake? You don't need me to tell you that." Kathryn smirked "besides I'm sure Annette has heard enough of that." 

"It doesn't matter what you or anyone else says. Annette and I are happy together and we're going to stay that way."__

__

__Kathryn stepped closer to him studying his face. "Are you aware that when you lie you're eyes look to the left?" 

"Shut up I am not lying." 

She laughed "whatever you say. So are you happy to see me?"  


"Not in the least." 

"You're doing it again" she whispered as she stepped closer to him. "I think you did miss me." 

Sebastian tried to do his best not to react to being so near to her. It was a game between them and he didn't want to show weakness. Holding his head up he said "think what you want. The truth of the matter is I haven't really given you a second thought." 

"Really? You haven't eventhought about that kiss that we shared? Hmm" she tossed her head back in thought as she stepped even closer to him "isn't it funny we spent all that time together, with all that pent up sexual energy and we have only shared one kiss." 

"It never should of happened" he whispered as he thought about how easy it would be to kiss her again. 

"Probably not. Still you ever wonder what would happen if we hadn't stopped at just a kiss?" 

"No" Sebastian lied. 

The smug smile was gone from her face as she said "I do." Then without a word she walked past him and headed for the door. Sebastian was going to let her walk away and just forget the encounter never happened after all that was what he should do. However he found himself turning around quickly and grabbing her forcefully by the arm. "I lied" he told her before pulling her into a kiss that matched their previous one in its intensity. 

Although this kissed surprised her as did the last one this time Kathryn was more prepared as she eagerly kissed him back. Neither said a word as they fell back onto his bed. They both wasted no time pulling off each other's clothes. It was true that in all there time together they had never actually had sex but they had gotten peaks of each other naked from time to time. But this time it was different, more intimate. 

After Kathryn lifted her black dress over her head and Sebastian pulled off her panties he pulled away briefly to admire her. "What?" she asked as she laid back on her elbows. 

"It's just..." he trailed off but she knew what he was thinking. Kathryn smiled and pulled him back down for a kiss. In no time at all and without a second thought of his fiancé Sebastian pushed himself inside her. He had on more than one occasion wondered what it would feel like, especially when he was fucking some faceless Kathryn wannabe, to be buried to the hilt inside of her. Strangely it felt nothing like he thought. It was indeed amazing, she was hot and tight but there was something different about it. A level of comfort and intimacy that he never thought he could have with her. 

As he pumped inside of her at an easy rhythm Kathryn wondered what he was thinking. Although this was far from what she expected to happen that night she wasn't complaining. In the time she had left New York Kathryn's thoughts often wondered back to Sebastian. She knew he was with Annette and it hurt her to think about it which was why she wasn't even going to come to the party. But then she had changed her mind and now looking into his face as it contorted with pleasure she was suddenly glad she _had come._

Sebastian knew he was on the verge of coming as he felt Kathryn's body tense around him and her breasts heave. He wanted to scream out how fantastic he felt but he knew they had to keep quiet. They couldn't afford for anyone to hear them. Besides if they were interrupted he didn't think he would be able to pull away from her. 

Kathryn's legs wrapped around him tighter and she groaned "Sebastian...I'm..." 

"Shh" he whispered as he kissed her neck and then her mouth. "God you're beautiful" he told her. 

She groaned loudly as he hit that certain spot inside of her setting off one of the more intense orgasms in her young life. As Kathryn came around him Sebastian held off coming for a moment to enjoy the feel of her tight walls crushing him. But he couldn't hold back for long and after letting out one final low groan he came inside of her as she held herself tightly against him. 

They stayed wrapped around each other for a little while both too stunned to say anything. Pulling away from her neck Sebastian looked in her face as he whipped the loose strands of hair out of her eyes. "Ok so I missed you" he whispered. 

She laughed as she kissed him softly. Their moment of bliss was interrupted by the sound of a ringing phone. They both pulled away as if they got caught. "It's mine" Kathryn told him as she sat up and grabbed her purse. 

Sebastian looked around the room as if suddenly realizing where he was. It wasn't a dream he really had slept with Kathryn and his fiancée was really just down the hall. "Hello?" 

Whoever was on the phone seemed to do most of the talking. Kathryn only said a few "un huh's" then hung up with a "I'll see you then." 

After she closed her phone Sebastian asked "who was that?" 

"My boyfriend, he's on his way over." 

- to be continued (Please Review)__

__


	3. Twice In One Week

The Affair 

Summary: Sebastian meets Kathryn's boyfriend but later has trouble staying away from her. 

Chapter 3: Twice In One Week 

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked slack jawed as he bolted up right in the bed. 

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she climbed out of bed and grabbed her dress. "You heard me" she sighed "my boyfriend. He called from the car he should be here any minute." 

Sebastian was still digesting this new information as Kathryn scurried around his bedroom looking for her clothes. "You never told me you were seeing anyone." 

"You never asked " she told him matter of factly. Kathryn stopped what she was doing momentarily and looked at his dumbstruck expression "what?" 

"Nothing...I'm just processing the fact that I just fucked some other guys girlfriend." 

She snickered "well it's hardly the first time. Where the fuck is my other shoe?" 

Getting up Sebastian pulled Kathryn up from the floor to face him. "Will you stop, I'm trying to talk to you." 

Kathryn yanked her arm away and stood up "then talk." 

If Sebastian had been paying closer attention he might of noticed that Kathryn was purposely trying to avoid having this talk. When she decided to come to the party she in no way, shape or form intended on ending up in bed with the soon to be groomsmen. It wasn't like she never thought or wondered what Sebastian would be like in bed. However that was in the past. She had moved on with her life and she was well aware he had done the same. Their relationship if you could call it that, was a can of worms she didn't want to open, but obviously it was a little too late for that. 

"Look" he explained as he got up and put his boxers back on "I didn't plan for this to happen. I mean never in a million years did I expect this..." 

"Is this going anywhere?" Kathryn asked with her back to him. 

"I'm marrying her Kathryn" Sebastian told her in one breath. 

She didn't turn around at first only closed her eyes and wished to god she had a drink of some sort in front of her. Finally she turned around and said "of course you are. This doesn't change anything, why should it?" 

Sebastian nodded dully "right just chalk it up to...sexual tension and now it's gone so..." 

"There's no reason for it to _ever_ happen again" she finished for him. 

"Absolutely and no reason for anyone to ever find out about it." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes at him as she walked past him to get her lost shoe "oh don't get your panties in a twist Sebastian, I'm not going to blab to the little misses." 

"Good because if she finds out-" 

"Then we'll both be fucked" she told him as she spun around to face him. "Christian is most definitely the jealous type and if he finds out I screwed around on him...well let's just say you probably won't live long enough to marry the little virgin." 

Sebastian was hardly worried but he was damn curious. "Why is this guy in the mob?" He meant it as a joke but when Kathryn purposely avoided his eyes as she walked back over to the bed it wasn't so funny. "Kathryn what the fuck?" 

She sighed "lets just say Christian is a very rich man with a lot of power. Best not to give him a reason to go off." 

"Great" Sebastian sighed rolling his eyes "why would you go out with someone like that to begin with?" 

Kathryn stood up so they were at eye level and not for the first time that night recalled why she had fallen for him all those years ago. With a coy smile she asked "why are you jealous?" 

"Of course not" he said "I don't care who you waste your time on." 

She smiled leaning in closer to him "liar." Sebastian couldn't help but smile back at her but there was no way he would admit the truth. A part of him did envy this Christian guy because he got to have her. 

Kathryn let her nose press against his and considered giving him one last kiss but she was afraid what that might lead to. "He's probably here I better get out there." 

"Alright...oh if you see Annette-" 

"I'll tell her you're getting dressed" Kathryn said with a smile as she left. 

"You better not" he warned but she was already out the door. 

He knew she wouldn't open her mouth if only because it would dirty her own reputation but Sebastian still dressed quickly and headed back to the party. At that point he had already missed dinner and as he made his way through the crowd he racked his brain for a good excuse to feed to Annette. 

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms circle him and a familiar voice ask "now where have you been hiding?" 

He turned around and smiled at Annette "umm...I got hung up on a phone call. Blaine was having a crisis of some sort." 

It was sort of a lame excuse but he knew if he needed it Blaine would cover his ass. Annette seemed to buy it as she said "well you didn't miss much and I think the wicked witch left because I haven't seen...or maybe I'm wrong" she said as something caught her eye over Sebastian's shoulder. 

Sebastian's turned around and followed Annette's gaze to across the room where Kathryn was hugging a talk dark haired man. Well hugging was putting it loosely Sebastian thought with disgust. Maybe dry humping was a better word. "Guess not" he muttered. 

"Who's that?" 

"Christian" Sebastian answered without even thinking about how he would explain how he knew that. 

Annette looked at him curiously "how do you know?" 

"I..." 

Before Sebastian could come up with a viable excuse Kathryn and Christian were standing in front of them arm in arm with matching smiles. "Hello you must be the happy couple" he greeted them "Kathryn has told me all about you." 

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Kathryn as he took in the man in front of him. He certainly looked like he could be in the mob. Christian was taller than Sebastian with slightly broader shoulders that were coated in a tan as if he had been out sailing all day. His hair was dark brown as were his eyes that matched the dark expensive suit he was wearing. Most women would probably have found him extremely attractive but to Sebastian he just looked like another slick asshole. For the life of him he couldn't see why Kathryn was with him. He had money and looks but he also looked to be about ten years older than her. 

As much as he didn't want to Sebastian played nice shaking his hand and welcoming him. "It's good to meet you Kathryn was mentioning you but didn't tell me your last name." 

He smiled touching Kathryn's arm lightly "DeMille. Christian DeMille you must be Sebastian Kathryn was telling me all about you on out trip here." 

Sebastian was curious as hell as to what exactly she told him. Was this guy aware of the true Kathryn or does he just see the same act she puts on for everyone else he wondered. "All good I hope." 

"Of course. I'm sorry I'm late but I got held up at the marina. I just got this new boat in and I wanted to be there in person when it was delivered." 

"Oh you sail?" Sebastian asked pretending to be interested. 

"Yes it was one of the things that brought me and Kat together?" 

As soon as he called her Kat Sebastian realized how much he truly hated this guy. For starters Kathryn hated to be called Kat and second she knew shit about boats. Still he continued to play nice and ask questions as if he gave a damn about any of this. 

When Christian began describing the boat he had just purchased Kathryn realized she needed a drink. The night's events were starting to wear on her and she was in desperate need to get away from this scene. She leaned up and whispered in Christian's ear that she would be at the bar and gave Sebastian one more withering glance as she left them. 

Kathryn had made her way to the bar when Annette's voice came up behind her "conversation getting a little boring for you?" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes before turning around to face her enemy "yes I enjoy ridding them but talking about boats puts me to sleep." 

Annette gave her a fake smile before asking her the question that had been nagging her all night. "What exactly are you doing here?" 

Kathryn knew what she was asking but played dumb anyway as she sipped her gin and tonic "getting a drink." 

"I want you to stay away from him" she hissed as she moved closer to Kathryn. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me stay away from Sebastian. He is finally happy for once in his life and I'm not going to have you ruin that for him." 

Kathryn dropped the smile and glared at her "don't you mean it would ruin things for you? Your happiness?" 

"Sebastian's happy with me Kathryn deal with it. All you ever did was make him miserable." 

"Is that so?" 

Annette smiled confidently "I read the journal, I know everything about you and I know all the ways you screwed him over and I'm telling you that if you so much as look at him the wrong way I will make you very sorry you returned to New York, understand?" 

Kathryn took a long pause before answering. Finally turning to Annette she said in a voice barely a whisper "oh sweety you don't have a clue do you? You stand there with your little miss holier than thou act and expect me to jump because you know a little bit about my past with Sebastian." 

"I know everything." 

She snickered "trust me you don't. You know what Sebastian wanted you to know and that's it. So here's how it is, if you ever threaten me or mouth off to me again about things you don't know anything about I'll make your life the kind of hell not worth living." Kathryn stepped closer to Annette and gently caressed her hair "you have no idea what I could do to you if properly provoked and trust me when I say you don't want to know, understand?" 

Annette said nothing just glared at her with absolute hatred as she practically shook with anger. This only made Kathryn's smile widen as she changed her tone and said "well it was a lovely party but I think we'll be going now. Tell Sebastian good bye for me, would you?" 

* * * * * * 

"Twice in one week that must be a new record" Annette commented as they got out of Sebastian's jag. 

"Are you complaining? I thought you wanted to go to this thing?" 

Annette smiled as she linked her arm with his "not complaining, just curious. What spurned on this new attitude?" 

She was referring to the fact that this was the second social function they had attended that week the first of course being their own party. Sebastian usually hated these parties weather they be to celebrate some rich assholes latest anniversary/birthday or a charity event like this one was. However when he heard about this one in the hamptons being a yachting party to raise money for some social cause he couldn't resist going. He knew she would be there. 

Annette of course didn't know this and he certainly wasn't about to tell her anytime soon so instead Sebastian just smiled and remarked "well I promised Julian we would look at his new boat. Besides I know how important this cause is to you." 

Annette smiled "you're so sweet. I'm so glad you wanted to come I really am interested in finding out more about how the money is being divided. I mean I think it's really important that the seal's get a cut not just the...oh my." They stopped when they got the harbor where several large yacht's were docked. 

Adjusting his sunglasses Sebastian smiled "yeah I think that one is Julian's." 

"Wow they really go all out don't they?" 

Sebastian smiled still charmed at the way Annette was awed by the money around her. "Yeah I suppose they do." 

He led her up to the boat and as they walked the plank he looked around for Christian's boat. As soon as he mentioned the other night that he had just bought a boat Sebastian knew he would most likely be at the party which meant Kathryn would be there as well. Sebastian knew he should stay away from her at any cost but he couldn't help himself. He had to see her. 

"There you two are I was staring to think you wouldn't make it" Julian greeted them at they stepped aboard. 

Julian was an old friend of Sebastian's who now attended Stanford across the country. He had come home for a visit and to show off his new boat. "Nice boat, must have sent mommy and daddy back a few" Sebastian snickered good naturally. 

"You're one to talk, at least I have a major Valmont. Last time I checked you didn't unless Co-Eds are on the curriculum this semester." 

By the way Annette grimaced Julian seemed to figure out that this was not the time to be joking about Sebastian's reputation. However he saved face by smiling and saying "but of course that's all in the past now. Who wants a drink?" 

They both nodded as Julian disappeared inside the boat. Sebastian sighed and said "sorry he didn't mean-" 

"It's ok Sebastian" Annette interrupted him "I know that's in the past. I trust you." 

As soon as she said it Sebastian immediately felt guilty about being there. This was a bad idea. Why was he purposely trying to sabotage this great thing he had going with Annette? He should never have gotten involved with Kathryn in the first place. 

Taking his fiancé's hand Sebastian said "you know Annette maybe we should just-" 

"Is that Kathryn?" 

"What? Where?" Sebastian turned around to where Annette was looking at over his shoulder. Standing on a large yacht two boats over was Kathryn. Topless. They both stared open mouthed "yeah that's her" Sebastian muttered. 

"God could she be any more obvious? Did you know she was coming to this?" 

"No" he told her. 

"Hey you guys like champagne right?" Julian asked as he came up carrying a bottle and a couple of glasses. 

Sebastian pulled his eyes away from Kathryn long enough to say "yeah that's fine. Umm Julian you didn't happen to see my father her did you?" 

Julian gave him a curious glance "your father? Why was he..." Sebastian gave his friend a knowing glance that told him to play along. No idiot Julian quickly caught on and said "oh you know I think I did." 

"Annette would you mind if I left for a minute? I have to go talk to my father about some things." 

She smiled as she sipped her drink "no go ahead I'm fine." 

Julian took her by the arm "how about a tour mademoiselle?" 

Annette giggled and as they headed off Sebastian quickly left the boat and headed for Christian's yacht. As he did a voice in the back of his head told him how stupid this was and that he should forget even seeing her but he couldn't. As always he was drawn to her and he was powerless to stop it. 

Sebastian got to the boat and as he approched the top deck he was suddenly stopped by two large bulky guys dressed in suits. "Can we help you?" one of them asked. 

"Yeah I need to talk to-" 

"It's ok boys, let him by" Kathryn ordered from her deck chair near by. 

At her request the two men moved aside and let Sebastian through. "We're traveling with armed guards now?" 

Kathryn smirked as she laid back basking in the sun still topless "Christian insists, he likes protecting his valuables." 

"Right, speaking of which where is he?" 

"Off talking to some one or other" she sighed. 

"And what does he think of his valuables prancing around without a top on?" 

Kathryn smirked "enjoying the view?" 

"Yes me and every other male in the vicinity" he told her coldly. 

"And Annette" 

Sebastian scowled "she didn't enjoy seeing your tits anymore than I did." 

Kathryn stood up "funny you didn't think that the other night when you were sucking on them." 

She walked past him and down to the inside of the boat and Sebastian followed unsure of what exactly he was doing. "Are you going to throw what happened that night in my face every time we see each other?" 

Kathryn slid her glasses off and sighed "I don't know. Are you going to follow me everywhere I go?" 

"I didn't know you were going to be here." 

"Right" she muttered as she slipped her bikini top back on. "Well if that's the case what the hell are you doing here?" 

Sebastian sat down on the sofa behind her "I wanted to talk to you about this guy." 

She rolled her eyes "oh? What about him?" 

"I think he's dangerous Kathryn. I mean what do you really know about him?" 

Kathryn sat down beside him "I know enough, I know he takes care of me and he wants..." she hesitated before telling him. "He wants to marry me." 

The news hit Sebastian harder than he thought. His eyes went wide "marry? Did you say yes?" 

She shrugged "not yet. I don't know if I want to be anyone's wife." 

He reluctantly asked the question that was gnawing at him "do you love him?" 

"I... I don't feel like talking about this anymore" she sighed. 

"Well that's a first. You always use to love to brag about your conquests to me" he said recalling what seemed a lifetime ago. 

Kathryn smiled "yeah well things change." 

"Not always" as he said it Kathryn leaned in closer to him till there mouths were almost touching. She then pulled away and climbed onto his lap. 

"Are you going to tell me the real reason you came here?" 

Sebastian's eyes lingered down her smooth body clad only in a red bikini. Having her sit on him was making it almost impossibly hard to control his erection. "I already did" 

"Are you sure it it's not because you want a repeat performance of the other night?" 

His hands began to make there way across her smooth thighs "are you offering?" Kathryn shrugged innocently as she began to slowly grind her body against his. Biting his lip Sebastian told her "I'm with Annette Kathryn." 

"And yet here you are" she said in a sing song voice "underneath me, massaging my ass getting all...hard." Sebastian had to surpress a groan as one of her hands slipped down between them and massaged his balls through his pants. "I wonder what she would say if she walked-" 

Sebastian interrupted her with a hard kiss taking her breath away. He didn't want to hear Annette's name, he didn't want to think of anything but fucking Kathryn. When they pulled away she only smiled as she unzipped his pants and removed his hard dick. Looking down she murmured "mmm." 

In a matter of seconds Sebastian was inside of her and Kathryn began to ride him. There mouth's barely broke apart and there eyes stayed open almost the whole time watching each other in strange fascination. With a breathy sigh Kathryn whispered "Sebastian...I..." 

Before she could finish Christian's voice came filtering through the boat "Kathryn!" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	4. The Weekend

The Affair 

Summary: Christian invites Annette and Sebastian to spend the weekend with him and Kathryn. 

Chapter 4: The Weekend 

"Oh shit it's Christian" Kathryn hissed as she jumped off of Sebastian at warp speed. 

"Perfect timing" he grumbled as he felt his still hard dick pulsing with need. 

Kathryn busily tucked her breast that Sebastian had been previously playing with back into her bikini top and glared over at him. "Quit your bitching and put it back in your pants. If he sees you-" 

"There you are" Christian greeted them as he came down from the top deck. "What's going on?" 

Thinking quickly Kathryn quickly blocked Sebastian from her boyfriends view so he could fix himself up before Christian noticed anything wrong. "Hey baby, where have you been?" she asked as chipper as possible hoping he didn't notice she was hiding something. 

It seemed to work when Christian began going off on a tangent about what a dickhead one of the society men were. "I mean he acts as if he's the only one...oh hey Sebastian I didn't see you there" he said giving Kathryn a suspicious glance. 

"Hey Christian I just came by to say hello" Sebastian told him as he stood up from his spot on the couch. 

Christian still looked a little uneasy at seeing his beautiful half dressed girlfriend hanging out with a handsome, charming guy he barley knew. "Oh that's nice. Is Annette around?" 

This was far from the first time Sebastian had almost been caught with another guy's girlfriend. In the past he use to delight is rubbing it in the assholes face but this was different. He had no doubt this guy would shoot him where he stood if he had any idea he touched his girlfriend let alone fucked her. Instead Sebastian put on his most sincere smile and explained "yeah she's on the next boat over visiting with an old friend of mine. I saw Kathryn over here and she offered me a tour of the boat. It's a magnificent ship." 

This seemed to appease him as he smiled proudly and said "isn't she? You should check out what she can do when she's on the water. This model is far superior to last years. I mean the engine alone..." As Christian babbled on Sebastian looked over his shoulder at Kathryn who was studying her manicure. She looked up and saw the annoyed expression Sebastian was sending her and couldn't help but grin. 

Finally she decided to save him from another one of Christian's sermons on boats. "Honey as interesting as all of this is, I think Sebastian has to get back to his fiancé." 

He smiled "oh hey sorry. I have a tendency to go on, sailing is my passion." 

"What about me?" Kathryn asked sweetly. 

Wrapping an arm around her slender waist he pulled her towards him "second only to you of course." 

She smiled "of course." 

Sebastian glared at the couple with disdain and grumbled under his breath "of course." Kathryn looked over at him with raised eyebrows as if to say 'what I didn't catch that.' Their eyes locked momentarily before Sebastian smiled again and said "well I should get going. It was nice to see you again Christian." 

Finally pulling his eyes away from Kathryn Christian stopped him before he got to the door "hey wait Sebastian, do you and Annette have any plans for this weekend?" 

Curious as to where this was going Sebastian asked "no not really, why?" 

"Well Kat and I are staying at my estate out on the shore. Why don't you guys come along." 

Sebastian was taken aback by the offer and wasn't sure how to respond. He knew Annette would hate the idea of spending a whole weekend with Kathryn but a big part of Sebastian wanted to go. Just the idea of being that close to Kathryn excited him. However he knew they might be taking too big a chance at being caught so he told Christian "umm...I'm not sure. Annette just started school again and I think she might have a lot of work to do." 

"Well it's quiet up there I'm sure she could do it there. Come on I know Kathryn would love it and I would like to get to know the guy who's been like a brother to her." 

Sebastian was once again going to decline but then he caught sight of Kathryn's face. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head no at him. It was obvious she didn't want him to come and he was curious why. After the way she was acting a few minutes ago he was sure Kathryn would be dying to get the opportunity to be alone with him. Her new attitude peaked his interest. 

On a whim he decided to go for it. Besides it was always fun to stick it to Kathryn. Smiling broadly Sebastian said "sure why not. I'm sure Annette would love to go away for the weekend and I would like to get to know you better too." He glanced over at Kathryn who was now staring daggers at him "and I would like to spend some...quality time with Kathryn." 

"Great! Then it's settled. I'll have Kathryn call you with all the information after you talk with that lovely girlfriend of yours." 

"Great" Sebastian said secretly mocking his tone. "I'll talk to you then. Bye Kat" Sebastian smiled once more at her before turning and heading out. 

As Kathryn watched him leave she had the strong desire to throw something sharp in his direction. If Christian wasn't there she probably would have. How dare he. Sebastian knew she didn't want him to accept the invitation but he had to be an asshole and agree just to spite her. 

Christian sensing that Kathryn's mood had shifted asked "hey what's wrong? I thought you would be happy I invited them." 

The last thing Kathryn felt was thrilled at the invitation. A weekend watching Sebastian and Annette shove their relationship in her face was not how she wanted to spend her time. It was painful enough knowing he chose that stupid hick over her but having to pretend she was happy for them would prove to be nearly impossible. However Kathryn knew she couldn't tell Christian any of this without him getting suspicious. She sighed "it's just I wished you had run it by me first." 

"Don't you like Sebastian?" 

That's the problem she thought. "Yes it's just...I wanted to spend the weekend alone with you. Not entertaining Sebastian and his" Kathryn almost choked on the word "fiance. Maybe we can uninvited them." 

Christian wrapped his arms around her "you know we can't do that. It would be rude." 

"The guy with armed guards stationed all around is worried about manners?" 

He smiled "that's different and you know it." Pulling away he looked in her eyes and told her "I know what the problem is." 

_I certainly hope not_. Controlling her momentary anxiety she asked "you do?" 

"Yes, you don't like your brothers girlfriend. Am I right?" 

Kathryn smiled and tried to surpress a laugh. Well he wasn't exactly wrong. "You got me. Annette isn't my favorite person." 

Christian nodded "yeah she does seem a little uptight but you know maybe this weekend will help you to get to know her better." 

"I don't think so" Kathryn said doubtfully. "Annette and I don't really mesh well together." 

He sighed "but Sebastian obviously loves her and is going to marry her so for his sake maybe you should try to be the better person and get along with her. Besides it's only one weekend." 

Kathryn knew there wasn't a shot in hell that she would get along with Annette or except Sebastian's choice to marry her. But what could she do? Certainly not tell Christian the truth about her real relationship with Sebastian. 

Forcing a smile onto her face she said "ok I give up. I'll play nice with Annette, but I won't like it." 

Pulling he closer to him Christian murmured "that's my girl." As he kissed her passionately on the mouth Kathryn tried to push away the feeling of dread she had for the upcoming weekend and her feelings for Sebastian. 

****** 

"I can't believe you talked me into this" Annette sighed as Sebastian sped alone the country road. 

"Oh come on it won't be that bad" he said for the hundredth time that day. 

To say Annette wasn't looking forward to this trip was a bit of an understatement. As soon as Sebastian told her about it her reacting had been hostile. "No way Sebastian, no way and I spending a weekend with her. Are you crazy?" 

Sebastian had calmly explained that Christian had invited them and he had already agreed. When Annette demanded to know why he would do that he told her he was curious about Christian and his business which he told himself wasn't really a lie. He did want to know what the guy's deal was. However this didn't exactly convince Annette. "Kathryn can take care of herself Sebastian. Let's just tell him we can't make it." 

Finally Sebastian told her about Kathryn not being to keen on the idea of them coming either. This had piqued Annette's interest so he then suggested that they should go if only to show her that she didn't win. They were very much together. All of this was pretty much the truth. Sebastian had just left out the fact that he would also try to use this time to get Kathryn back in bed for one last fling. He was sure that was all it would take. If he could just have her one more time then he was certain she would be out of his system for good. Then he could concentrate of his future with Annette and put Kathryn behind him. 

"Sebastian" Annette called out interrupting his thoughts "did you hear me? I said are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yes, look Annette I am not really looking forward to having to see Kathryn and put up with her attitude all weekend but we're already here." As he said it he pulled his jag up the driveway that led to the large estate. "Ok tell you what, if it's really so horrible and you're not having any fun we'll leave, all right?" 

This idea seemed to perk Annette up a bit "ok deal." As they stopped in front of the large house Annette turned around and looked at it in awe. "Wow it's beautiful. I wonder how long he's had it." 

"Probably since he killed the previous owners and buried them in the backyard" Sebastian snickered. 

"Sebastian" Annette scolded him playfully as she got out of the car. "That's not fair, he seems like a nice enough guy." 

"Yeah a nice guy who travels with armed guards. I mean don't you think that's a little strange?" 

Annette shrugged and was about to reply when Christian came outside to greet them. "Hey you made it. Did you have any trouble finding the place?" 

"No" Sebastian said giving him a tight smile. 

Several servants followed him out and took their bags out of the car. Annette smiled up at Christian "Thanks again for inviting us. I was just telling Sebastian how beautiful I thought your home was. How long have you had it." 

"Oh not long. I had some business in the area last year and I spotted the house. I made an offer to the owners and luckily they excepted." 

Annette had to suppress a smile as Sebastian mouthed "told you so" behind Christian's back. 

The couple followed their host inside and Annette asked "where's Kathryn?" 

"Oh she's just getting ready. How would you guys like a tour of the place?" 

Annette smiled and Sebastian groaned inwardly as they said in unison "sure." 

Before they could start however Kathryn came down the stairs dressed in a sleek black dress, carrying a glass of wine. "Welcome" she said to them with a calm smile. 

"There you are" Christian greeted her with a soft kiss on the cheek. "I was just about to take our guests on a tour of the house. Would you like to come along?" 

Kathryn eyed Sebastian before smiling tightly and telling her boyfriend "I'm going to get another drink. I'll catch up." 

Sebastian realized this was his chance to talk to her alone. "You know what a drink sounds good. I think I'll go with you. Why don't you go ahead." 

As he said it Kathryn glanced at him curiously and Annette looked over at the pair worried as if Sebastian was left alone with Kathryn for one minute he would turn back into his former self. However she said nothing and only gave him a small smile telling him "ok don't be long." 

Christian and Annette disappeared out of the room and Sebastian turned around to Kathryn. Her smile dropped and she glared at him menacingly "what the fuck are you doing?" 

"Come again?" 

She stepped closer to him and hissed "you knew damn well I didn't want you to come this weekend but here you are, with your virgin prize in tow." 

"I was invited" he said innocently "why else would I come?" 

Kathryn moved back and shook her head at him "Sebastian do I look like your idiot girlfriend? Don't B.S. me. You could at least have the balls to admit the real reason you came this weekend." 

"Speaking of which, why were you so adamant that I not come? Afraid you won't be able to control yourself?" 

She snickered "please. I was suppose to spend this weekend alone with Christian" her smiled widened "in our big bed, not entertaining Ken and Barbie." 

Sebastian smiled as he realized she was lying "now who's full of shit? If Tony Soprano was doing it for you do you really think you would of ended up in bed with my so easily?" 

Kathryn stepped closer to him until their chests touched. "What's the matter Sebastian? Are you feeling jealous is that it?" 

"You wish" he said with a smile. 

"I'd like to remind you that you're the one who started things the other night, and you're the one who climbed on my boat for...why exactly were you there again? Face it Sebastian you just can't stay away from me." 

"Oh you think so? I'll admit I was curious that first night but now that it's over with I have to tell you sweetheart, my interest in you lies between slim to none." 

Kathryn was stung but didn't show it. She knew Sebastian was full of it she just wanted to prove it to him. "Really, huh" she reached out and gently massaged his balls making him harden almost immediately. "Well your dick seems to think other wise" she whispered. Sebastian suppressed a groan as she continued with her ministrations. "It's too bad" she sighed. 

Sebastian took several deep breaths before asking "too bad about what?" 

"It's too bad I have no intention of going near you this weekend" she said as she swiftly pulled her hand away from his pants. 

Sebastian glared at her and hissed "well that's a relief." 

Kathryn laughed that lavish laugh of hers "Sebastian do you really think you could resist me? If I gave you half a chance you would fuck me where I stand." 

It was true of course but he wasn't about to admit it. "Oh I don't think so. You're the one who seems to grab my dick any chance you get." 

Her eyebrows lifted in amusement "you think I can't stay away from you?" 

"That's right" 

"Well Sebastian that sounds like a challenge." 

He shrugged "call it whatever you like baby." 

"Ok how about this, the first one who breaks has to not only admit defeat but also what a sham their relationship is." 

Sebastian's confidence never broke "fine by me." 

Kathryn smiled as she leaned in and whispered in his ear "I'm so going to enjoy watching you squirm. I see lots of cold showers in your future Sebastian." 

"And I see lots of sessions with your vibrator Kathryn." 

"I better go find my boyfriend" she smiled as she handed him her glass of wine and left the room. 

This was so not how he wanted things to go this weekend. Sebastian gulped down the rest of Kathryn's wine and sighed "let the games begin." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	5. Delicious Torment

The Affair 

Summary: Kathryn and Sebastian try to break one another but are unsuccessful. A night time encounter might change that. 

Chapter 5: Delicious Torment 

"So how exactly did the two of you meet?" Christian asked later that night over dinner. 

The question hung in the air like a storm cloud with Annette, Sebastian, and Kathryn looking awkwardly at one another. This was very much a story you didn't want to tell over dinner. 

"Umm...I met Sebastian through his aunt Helen. I was staying at her home the same time Sebastian was" Annette answered when neither Kathryn or Sebastian volunteered. 

"Oh was it love at first site?" 

It was taking all of Kathryn's self control not to vomit at the question. Instead she looked pointedly at Sebastian who only gave her his regular impassive expression. The question however did seem to amuse Annette who laughed slightly "well, not exactly. Let's just say Sebastian and my personalities crashed quite a bit at first." 

"That's putting it mildly" Kathryn muttered under her breath as she sipped her wine. 

"What honey?" Christian asked unaware of the tension surrounding him. 

Forcing a smile onto her face she told him "I was just saying it came as quite a shock to everyone when they started dating. After all they were so different Sebastian was so experienced and Annette was so...virginal." 

As she said it Annette seemed to sink back in her chair from embarrassment while Sebastian's eyes narrowed at his former sister as if warning her not to go any further. However Kathryn only smiled happily at the couple, enjoying their discomfort immensely. 

The host of the weekend from hell looked over at his guests not quite sure what the situation was or how to handle it. He decided to ignore Kathryn's obvious hostile attitude and continue on with his line of questioning. "So have you set a date yet?" 

"Date?" Sebastian asked him prying his eyes away from Kathryn for the moment. 

Annette smiled "he means the wedding date Sebastian. It's next month actually." 

'That's great" Christian smiled. 

"Yes were both looking forward to it" Sebastian smiled as he took Annette's hand in his. He let his eyes wander to Kathryn who's jovial mood had seemingly disappeared as soon as the word wedding was mentioned. "You're both invited of course. We want everyone to be there when we declare our love in front of god and the world." As he said it Sebastian kissed Annette's hand but his eyes never once pulled away from Kathryn. To anyone watching, that twinkle in Sebastian's eyes would seem to be caused by his love for her future bride. In actuality it was a fuck you, to the brunette across the table. 

"Well we wouldn't miss it" Christian told them as he took Kathryn's hand. 

There's no way in hell, Kathryn thought miserably as she watched Annette and Sebastian gaze into each other's eyes. There was no way she was going to that wedding. However she said nothing and in fact she said pretty much nothing the whole dinner. This of course delighted Sebastian who took it as a sign that he was winning. 

After dinner though was another story. While they were all sitting around in the parlor having a drink Annette got called away by a phone call from her wedding planner. Sebastian and Christian talked for a moment about art and some of the sights in Italy while Kathryn watched patiently. 

When the conversation seemed to die down a little Kathryn decided to seize the opportunity. With a Cheshire cat smile she sauntered up to Christian and sat in his lap. He looked her over curious until she leaned in and whispered in his ear "I need you to fuck my brains out right now." 

One of Christian's favorite things about Kathryn was the fact that she could act so sweet and innocent one minute and be a total slut the next. He looked at her somewhat amazed and said "right now?" 

She only nodded as she took his hand and guided it underneath her dress. Christian's jaw seemed to clench and she could feel his member starting to stir underneath her. Pulling her eyes away for a moment she looked over at Sebastian who was staring at her with a look that was a mix between contempt and arousal. Her smile only widened as Christian quickly got up and said "we'll have to continue this conversation later Sebastian. Right now I have some pressing issues to deal with." 

As Sebastian watched them exit the room practically tarring their clothes off in the process he cursed himself for taking Kathryn up on that challenge. If he had just admitted why he came on this stupid weekend trip in the first place he wouldn't of had to deal with Kathryn's surly mood and cold showers every few hours. 

He sat there for a few moments trying to figure a way out of the mess he had gotten himself into with Kathryn when he heard the sound of something falling followed by the unmistakable sound of Kathryn moaning. As he realized that they were actually doing it in the hallway Sebastian groaned "oh you gotta be kidding me." 

He was just going to ignore it he told himself. Sebastian knew damn well that Kathryn was purposely baiting him, purposely trying to drive him nuts and he wasn't going to fall for it. However her moaning just seemed to get louder and Sebastian noticed that they had left the door open a little ways. 

Oh fuck it he thought, she's practically inviting me to watch. Slowly he got up from his seat and made his way over to the partially open door. Sebastian didn't look out at first he only let his ear rest against the crack taking in the sounds that were coming from only a few feet away. Finally unable to stop himself he looked out and saw Kathryn getting her brains fucked out against a wall. Both of them were still fully dressed except Kathryn's dress was up around her waist and her slinky straps were falling down. 

"Oh god...oh fuck...yesss..." She yelled out as Christian seemed to relentlessly pound into her while Kathryn's eyes remained shut tight in concentration. Or maybe she's pretending it's someone else Sebastian thought semi-hopefully. As he watched the scene unfold he could feel his own cock start to stiffen making him even more uncomfortable. 

Wrapping her legs tighter around her boyfriend Kathryn's eyes suddenly opened and focused on Sebastian. As their eyes locked a slow malicious smile spread across her face that screamed "Fuck you!" 

Sebastian scowled at her and shut the door hard. Without a second thought he turned around and headed out of the room. As he did Annette came back in "hey where did everyone go..." 

Sebastian didn't answer her he only picked her up and carried her back to their bedroom. Annette laughed "what's going on?" 

Entering the bedroom Sebastian set her down then kissed her hard on the mouth in a way he had never done before. It was a kiss so full or passion and heat that it startled Annette. Pulling away she looked at him bewildered and for a second almost frightened "Sebastian what is going on with you?" 

However Sebastian was in no mood for talking and he didn't want to listed to her either. He wanted to forget about the scene he just witnessed, he wanted to forget about the challenge, and most of all he wanted to forget who Annette was. 

Without a word he picked her back up and set her roughly back down of the bed in the same manor he had with Kathryn on that first night they were together. He kissed her roughly as he yanked her clothes off. Then without waiting for an ok from her he pushed into her forcefully and began to fuck her roughly as he pinned her hands to the bed. 

The whole time Annette remained confused by the guy who seemingly looked like her fiancé but was acting like someone else entirely. Her boyfriend was never this rough in bed, never this forceful and uncaring. It scared her but at the same time she was afraid to tell him to stop namely because she was afraid he wouldn't. 

Annette tried to pull her arm free and kiss him. Maybe make it a little more tender but Sebastian wasn't having any of that. He only continued on fucking her all the while looking at her but it seemed as if he was looking through her. 

Looking down into Annette confused face Sebastian tried to block it out. He knew he was hurting her both physically and emotionally but he didn't care. At this point he was beyond reason. He wanted her to be someone else, he needed her to be but she wasn't. She didn't feel like Kathryn or respond to him like Kathryn's did. 

Finally Sebastian thrusted twice more into his beloved Annette before emptying himself in her. After he came he released his grip on her and rolled over next to her on the bed. He knew Annette hadn't come but it didn't really bother him. Whenever they fucked, or made love as she called it he always made sure all of her needs were taken care of. Well tonight it was about him and he didn't feel he had to apologize for it. 

Laying next to him shaken and naked, her arms hurting from his treatment Annette wasn't sure what to do. Finally she asked "what was that?" 

Sebastian sighed as he leaned over and took a cigarette from his jacket "I believe it's called fucking." 

Annette sat up and glared angrily at him not at all amused by his attitude. "What the hell is wrong with you? You never treat me like that." 

"Like what?" He asked defensively. 

"Like I'm somebody else" her voice grew quiet suddenly "you hurt me." 

"I didn't mean to" he told her avoiding her eyes. Sebastian knew that if he looked at her he would start to feel guilty and ask for her forgiveness. He didn't want to apologize he was sick of it. Instead he said "I just thought we could try some thing new." 

"Right" she said as she laid back down beside him. Annette knew that wasn't what brought this on but she wasn't about to push him now. Not with this new attitude he seemed to develop. "I knew we shouldn't have come this weekend" she sighed. 

"Why?" 

"It's being around Kathryn that does this to you. It's puts you on edge. You're always acting like you have to compete with her." 

He took a drag before replying "that's not true." 

Annette sat up of her elbow and stared down at him. "Yes it is but don't worry. She'll be out of lives again soon." 

Sebastian finally turned to her and asked "what are you talking about?" 

"Christian told me that he's going to ask Kathryn to marry him." 

He sighed recalling Kathryn telling him the same thing the other day on the boat. "Really?" 

"Yeah" Annette continued "then he wants to take her back to Europe. He thinks there are too many distractions here in New York." 

"I'll bet" he grumbled. 

Annette smiled "so see we'll be free of her soon and then you'll never have to see her again." 

Somehow Sebastian forced a smile and said "great." 

****** 

At two a.m. Sebastian still hadn't slept a wink while Annette dozed easily next to him. This latest case of insomnia was brought on by Kathryn. Maybe Annette was right maybe once she was gone she would then be truly out of his system. I mean until she showed up he hadn't thought about her in months. 

Still when he couldn't sleep he decided to get up and walk around. He wasn't worried about awaking the sleeping blond in his bed because he knew Annette slept like a log. Sebastian wandered around the old house looking in random rooms trying to get a feel for who exactly Christian was. Although they were very discreetly hidden away he knew there were several guards on watch throughout the house. He couldn't help but wonder if he was being watched while he walked around. 

Finally he got to the floor Kathryn was staying on. He had noticed before that Kathryn and Christian kept separate rooms. However that didn't seem to drag their sex life down at all. When he got to the bedroom that he knew was Kathryn's (he had seen her leave it earlier that night) he stopped in front of it and raised his hand as if to knock but then stopped himself. No way, he was not going to admit defeat to her. That's what this would be. As great as getting to sleep with her again would be the price would be far too high. 

Taking one more glance at her door Sebastian turned around and started for the other direction when Kathryn suddenly appeared. Although it was nearly pitch black in the hallway he could still make out her slender frame clad in a white robe. Her green eyes narrowed in curiosity as she asked "what do you want? Come to admit defeat?" 

He stepped closer to her "you wish. Christian kick you out of his bed?" 

"Fuck you" she hissed as she leaned against the wall opposite him. "I couldn't sleep. What are you doing in front of my door?" 

"Why couldn't you sleep?" 

"Why couldn't you?" 

The two stared each other down waiting for the other to admit the truth. When neither of them said anything Kathryn shook her head at him as she started for her bedroom. "Good night Sebastian" she sighed. 

However before Kathryn could get to her room Sebastian grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. Mere inches away the two looked into each others faces willing each other to break. When he said nothing she pulled out of his grasp and walked back into her room. Sebastian stood in the hallway for a moment telling himself to go back to his bedroom and go to sleep, but that wasn't in the cards. 

Without a second thought Sebastian turned around and stormed into Kathryn's bedroom. She spun around as soon as he entered but before she could ask what he was doing there he gathered her in his arms and kissed her fiercely taking any breath she had away. 

Unlike Annette, Kathryn didn't need reasons or excuses and she eagerly returned his passion and egged him on by pressing herself into his body. They somehow made their way to the large bed in the center of the room. Kathryn pushed him down roughly as she pulled her robe away to reveal that she was only wearing a simple white thong. Sebastian yanked it off with one finger while fingering her with the others. 

As she felt him touch her Kathryn let her head tilt back so she could let out a soft moan of appreciation. Deciding to return the favor she pulled his boxers away and bowed her head down. In seconds her warm mouth was encasing his cock sending ripples of pleasure throughout his body. "Oh...god..." Sebastian groaned realizing this was the first time she had ever done this for him. 

Kathryn looked up at him with a wicked twinkle in her eye as she continued to suck and massage his balls and shaft. Although his years of experience had taught him how to hold off ejaculating until he wanted, Kathryn's actions were having a strange affect on him. She was on her knees but she was the one very much in control and they both knew it. She could make him come any second but kept holding off on it. 

Just when Sebastian felt his orgasm approaching Kathryn pulled his very hard, and pulsating dick out of her mouth and held it in her hand making a point to block the tip. He looked up at her with venom and hissed "don't even think about it." 

Kathryn said nothing only smiled as she gently stroked him but made sure he couldn't come. The feeling was so intense it was almost painful for Sebastian. Finally though she seemed to take pity on him so she straddled him and slid his hard shaft inside of her. 

Sebastian slid his hands around her ass as Kathryn began to ride him. This was something that Sebastian had fantasized about ever since he had met Kathryn and now here they were all these years later. It seemed so surreal. 

Because of the state she had left him in before Sebastian knew he was going to come quickly. However unlike Annette he very much wanted Kathryn to come with him. He loved that feeling on knowing she was losing control at the same time he was. Sebastian sat up while she continued to ride him and let his mouth latch onto one of her swaying breasts. He sucked her nipple until it hardened and then quickly let his hand wander down to where there bodies were joined. Sebastian found her clit and rubbed the hard little nub until Kathryn started to scream. 

"Oh god that feels...so...good...I'm close..." 

Sebastian pulled away from her breast and watched her face as he ordered her "come baby...now" 

Kathryn leaned forward and bit his shoulder as her orgasm hit her hard. She felt Sebastian come inside her a half of second later and she silently cursed. That was his way of winning. 

Pulling away from his shoulder neither said anything they just started making out and then fell back into bed. They kissed almost gently as they pawed each others bodies. This lasted for a little while longer before Sebastian spread her legs again and they had another, longer session of sex. Unlike the first time which was frantic the second fuck was slow as they both appreciated what they were doing. 

After they both came Kathryn laid on her stomach and sighed as Sebastian entered her again from behind. As he fucked her soundlessly they both watched their reflections in the vanity mirror on the opposite wall. Though they didn't say it they both wondered what the other was thinking. Sebastian wondered if this was just another random fuck for her and how he compared to Christian. Kathryn's thoughts were similar as she was curious if he was thinking about Annette. 

When they came Sebastian collapsed on top of Kathryn's back and then rolled over next to her. They were both a little shaky and out of breath as they contemplated what happened. The silence was broken when Kathryn said "I won." 

"I suppose so" he sighed. The challenge suddenly came rushing back to him and as it did he realized something. He should feel guilty for cheating on Annette, _again_. He did feel guilty but not about cheating on her. He felt guilty because he didn't care. Sebastian wanted Kathryn, he had her and now he wanted to fall asleep in her bed, wake up with her and do it again in the morning. 

However he thought of Annette when she woke up and found he wasn't there. It would kill her and he knew it. 

Suddenly Sebastian sat up and got out of the bed. As he gathered his clothes Kathryn watched him and asked "what are you doing?" 

"It's late I have to get back to Annette before she realizes I'm gone" he told her slipping on his boxers. 

"Of course" Kathryn sighed as she sat up. "Can't upset the little misses." 

"Don't start" he warned. 

Kathryn watched him for a moment as her anger began to set in. At that moment she hated Annette more than ever before. Not because Sebastian was leaving her to go back to there bed but because it was making her feel like a whore. Getting up suddenly Kathryn grabbed him by the arm and said "first you have to admit it." 

His face wrinkled in confusion "admit what?" 

"The challenge remember? You lost now you have to admit what a joke your relationship is." 

Sebastian pulled away from her and sighed "Kathryn it was just a bet. I'm not admitting anything, I love Annette." 

She shook her head at him "and yet here you are fucking me." 

"Look this was just...I just had to get you out of my system and now that I have. This is over with. We are over with." 

The words stung her more than she would have thought possible but she tried to hide it. "You fucking pussy" she hissed. "You're full of shit and you know it." 

Sebastian knew she was right. He didn't want to hurt her he really didn't but he also couldn't hurt Annette. He had already made a promise to Annette and he did love her so he had to end things with Kathryn before they got to out of control. Another night like this and he knew he would never be strong enough to break off his relationship with Kathryn. 

"Kathryn go back to Christian and let it go, it's over with. I need to be with Annette" he told her. 

The hardened expression of her face softened as she said "god to think I thought you were...oh fuck it get out." 

"You thought I was what?" 

"It doesn't matter anymore. Get out, get the fuck out of my room Sebastian. I never want you in here again." 

He hesitated a second as he watched her face of complete ice. Somberly he tuned around an left her room. 

****** 

That night neither Kathryn nor Sebastian slept at all but both were up early at breakfast. Sebastian and Annette arrived first followed by Christian who had set up a breakfast feast outdoors. When Sebastian saw him enter alone he was tempted to ask about Kathryn but he didn't for fear of arousing Annette's suspicions. 

Kathryn did arrive a little while later wearing ridding gear. She was pleasant to everyone but Sebastian silently wondered how she was really feeling. She seemed to be avoiding looking him in the face. When the stable hands brought some of the horses around Annette and Christian went up to look at them while Sebastian hung back. 

"Are you all right?" He asked coming up behind her. 

"Just peachy" Kathryn said with a fake smile she reserved for the society patrons. 

"You're lying" 

"So what" she said as her smile fell. "Oh don't worry Sebastian you didn't break my heart." She leaned forward and touched his cheek "I don't have one remember?" 

Before he could respond she scowled at him and walked away and joined Annette and Christian. Sebastian watched the group a moment before joining them. "I'm going to ride Machievelle" Kathryn announced. 

"No Kat it's too dangerous" Christian told her sternly. 

"I'll be fine" she said as she turned and headed to the stable. 

Christian sighed obviously not pleased but he knew Kathryn well enough to know that if she wanted to do something there was little that could be done to stop her. "The horse isn't fully broken in yet" Christian explained to Sebastian and Annette. "Kathryn's a good rider but he's too wild even for her." 

"She seems to be doing ok" Annette noted when Kathryn emerged from the stables ridding a large, beautiful black horse. 

The three of them watched as Kathryn rode out of the stable. "So Christian I hear you're going to ask Kathryn to marry you" Sebastian asked. 

Christian pulled his eyes away from Kathryn and smiled "yes I am." 

"Do you think she'll agree?" 

"Well I wasn't sure at first but this morning she came to me and it sounded-" 

Christian was suddenly interrupted by the loud wail of the horse followed by Kathryn's scream. The three watched in terror as the large beast through Kathryn off sending her toppling to the ground. Sebastian's heart stopped as he yelled out "Kathryn!" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	6. Painful Conclusions

The Affair

Summary: Sebastian deals with Kathryn's accident and later makes a hard decision.

Chapter 6: Painful Conclusions 

"Kathryn!" Sebastian screamed out as he watched her small body tumble to the ground.

"I told her not to ride that horse" Christian said as he took off after her. 

Annette and Sebastian quickly followed after him. As he got to Kathryn lying very still on the ground Sebastian could feel the feeling in his legs start to drain as he collapsed down next to her.  Christian rolled her over to find that she was indeed unconscious. He stroked her cheek softly murmuring "Kathryn…Kathryn baby open your eyes."

"Is she breathing? Is there a pulse?" Annette asked kneeling down besides Sebastian.

Sebastian let his hand wander down to her neck. His shaky hand eventually felt a soft beating. "Yeah…it's weak. I'm going to call for an ambulance."

"No" Christian said never pulling his eyes away from Kathryn "I have a doctor here."

Glaring at him Sebastian hissed "she's unconscious she needs to go to the hospital. I'm calling."

As he pulled out a cell phone Christian's hand came up and suddenly stopped him. "No hospitals. My doctor will look at her. Dr. Webber is one of the best in the world-"

"I don't give a fuck who he is! She's going to the hospital."

"What happened gentleman?" A man in his forties dressed in khakis and a polo shirt, carrying a black bag came rushing up to them.

"She got knocked from her horse doctor. She's only been unconscious for a few minutes."

"Move back give me some room" the doctor instructed as he opened his bag and began to feel around her neck.

As Sebastian watched him work his hands and legs still felt shaky but he tried to remain calm. She'll be fine. She had to be fine. Annette sensing how scared he was leaned over and whispered to him "she's going to be ok Sebastian."

However Sebastian didn't seem to hear her as his mind wandered back briefly to only a few minutes ago_. "Oh don't worry Sebastian you didn't break my heart. I don't have one remember?" He had hurt her. Even as Kathryn was being so flip he could still hear the pain in her voice. Looking down at her he thought, if anything happens to her it will be my fault._

Prying his eyes away from the doctor and Kathryn Sebastian glanced over at Christian. Actually it wouldn't be all his fault. Some of it was his. Why wouldn't he take her to the hospital? Because he had to be in control Sebastian thought, _miserable bastard. Christian sensing Sebastian's eyes on his looked up and glared back at him._

Then suddenly Kathryn started to move and her eyes fluttered open only briefly. "Sebastian…don't…" she whispered.

"Kat!" Christian exclaimed as he knelt down next to her taking her hand in his. He didn't seem to realize that it wasn't his name that she was calling out. "Baby are you ok?"

As soon as she said his name Sebastian was right beside her forgetting for a moment that she wasn't his girlfriend. "Kathryn" he whispered touching her hair gently. 

As her eyes began to open more she looked around accessing where she was. "What…happened?"

"You fell off your horse" Sebastian explained. "How do you feel?"

Kathryn didn't say anything right away she only looked at Sebastian slightly confused before saying "my head…hurts."

"Can you move your legs dear?" the doctor asked.

"Yes" Kathryn began to sit up but then collapsed back.

"Hey take it easy" Christian advised her.

"She most likely has a concussion" the doctor explained. "We should probably get her inside."

"All right" Christian said as he scooped her into his arms. 

Sebastian said nothing as he watched them head back into the house. It was like he was watching a movie that he wasn't allowed to participate in. Kathryn wasn't his she belonged to someone else and as he felt Annette take his hand he realized so did he.

*              *              *              *              *              *

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" Sebastian demanded as he paced outside of Kathryn's room later that afternoon.

Annette watched him from her seat as he paced. "I don't know he seemed really scared for her."

He stopped moving long enough to look over at Annette with an annoyed expression "scared for her? If he was so scared he should have taken her to the hospital. Not let one of his goons examine her."

She sighed "Dr. Webber seems very qualified-

"Oh I don't care about how qualified he is!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Shh" Annette whispered gesturing to the door behind them "they might hear you. Calm down Sebastian Kathryn's going to be fine. You saw that for yourself."

Sebastian took a deep breath and is a lower voice asked "don't you think it's a little strange?"

"What?"

"That this guy has guards all around. That he wouldn't take her to the hospital or that he has a god damn doctor on call."

Annette sighed "yeah it's a little strange but obviously his…lifestyle doesn't seem to bother Kathryn." Looking at him a little pointedly she said "and it didn't seem to bother you when you agreed to this weekend visit. Why are you so suddenly concerned?"

"I guess I wasn't really thinking about what he did for a living. But now that we're hear it's-"

"Actually" she interrupted him "I'm curious as to where all this sudden concern for Kathryn is coming from?"

Sebastian shrugged "it's not sudden. Look my past with Kathryn may be a little…muddled but I don't want to see her hurt. I guess watching her get thrown from that horse just made me realize it."

Annette looked at him doubtfully. He knew by the look in her eyes she didn't buy it. "That's it?"  
  


"Yes! God Annette what do you think that I have unresolved feelings for her? After everything she put us through do you honestly believe I would have anything to do with her?"

She wasn't buying into the charming smile he gave her. With a face of ice she asked "why did she call out your name when she woke up?"

"I don't know" he lied easily "probably just to cause a stir. You know how Kathryn is."

"Yes I do. I'm wondering if you remember though"

Before Sebastian could reply Christian came out of Kathryn's room "well the doctor says she'll be ok. She just has a minor concussion."

"That's good" Annette said forcing a smile.

"She wants to see you Sebastian" 

Sebastian nodded and started for her room. He knew he should stay with Annette and assure her of his love but he couldn't now. He had to make sure Kathryn was ok.

Walking into the room he had a sudden flash of being there the previous night. Kissing Kathryn, pulling her onto the bed, feeling her all around him until he exploded. Blinking the memory away he approached the bed that Kathryn was nestled into. She looked so small and frail in the large bed but as she looked up at him he saw that look in her eyes that told him she was neither of those things.

Taking a seat beside her he asked "how are you?"

"I'll live though Christian might make me stay in bed for the rest of my life" she sighed. "I think I scared him."

"You scared both of us" he told her.

There was silence for a moment before Kathryn asked "where's Annette?"

"She's in her room. She told me to she hopes you feel better."

"Yeah right" Kathryn scoffed.

Sebastian smirked "she doesn't want you hurt Kathryn. It's just-"

"She hates my guts. Which is fine by me since it's very mutual."

"Speaking of which…I want to apologize for last night."

She sighed "which part exactly? The screwing my brains out part, the leaving me for Annette part, or the part where you made me feel like a whore?"

Sebastian winced "I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel like that I-"

"No the only thing you wanted was to get off" she interrupted him her green eyes blazing in anger. "You didn't give a shit about me or how I felt it was all about making yourself feel better. You used me and I used you end of story. Now just go back to your little girlfriend and leave me alone."

"No, you don't get to sit there and tell me how I feel."

She shook her head at him "you told me how you felt remember? You love Annette and we made a mistake. You told me to go back to Christian and I have. What the fuck else do you want?"

"I want to go back." He took her hand in his but Kathryn turned away from him. "I shouldn't have left you last night but if I was gone all night she would have known I was with you." Sebastian leaned closer to her and let his voice drop "I have feelings for Annette."

"You love her"

Sebastian sighed "I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore. My life was going along fine, I was happy with Annette then you showed back up and you…you're everything I've ever wanted."

Kathryn turned to him then "do you wish I hadn't come back?"

He caressed her cheek "no."

She smiled slightly as she leaned in and kissed Sebastian softly. He returned it but was careful not to hurt her as he leaned his body into hers. Remembering her accident he pulled away a little asking "are you ok?"

"Just a headache" she let her arm wrap around his neck pulling him closer. "Why don't you make me feel better?"

Sebastian didn't respond he only kissed her back as he gently got on top of her. As they kissed his hand slid down to her thigh and began to massage it. Kathryn moaned into his mouth as she pushed his hand down further between her legs. As his hand pushed past the fabric of her nightgown Kathryn's hand slid down his chest to his pants. 

While she unzipped him he pulled away from her mouth and the two shared a sneaky smile. They were interrupted however by a knocking at the door followed by Christian's voice asking to come in.

Their eyes went wide as she quickly pulled away from each other.  Sebastian got up from his spot on the bed and began fixing his clothes as did Kathryn. "Come in Christian" she called out in a sweet voice that betrayed the nasty, annoyed look on her face.

"Well how are you feeling?" Christian asked completely oblivious to what had just happened. 

"Ok, Sebastian was helping me feel better" Kathryn told him.

Christian looked curiously at Sebastian who only smiled pleasantly. "Oh did it work?"

Kathryn glanced at Sebastian "we were getting there."

"The doctor said you should be fine but you need a lot of rest."

She sighed "I'm not tired."

Christian smiled as he took a seat on the bed next to her "tell you what why don't you try to get some sleep and I'll check on you in a little while. If you're not tired by then I'll just have to help tire you out."

Kathryn smirked in response while Sebastian turned his nose up in disgust. "Ok deal."

"I love you very much Kathryn more than anything in the world. If anything was to happen to you or if anyone was to take you away I don't think I could stand it."

Sebastian wondered how he would respond if he knew the true nature of there relationship. He was betting it wouldn't be pretty. A voice in the back on his head warned, _another good reason to get out of this while you can._

Christian gave her one last kiss on the forehead before looking over at Sebastian. "Why don't we give her a little time to rest?"

He nodded looking at Kathryn "all right I just have to tell her something first. In private."

Christian didn't push to be included. He only nodded and then left quietly. "A little overprotective don't you think?"

Kathryn's gaze remained on the door "he loves me."

"Do you love him?"

She shrugged "I know I don't want to hurt him…or you. If he finds out about this…"

"He won't hesitate to kill me…literally. Plus it would destroy Annette." Sebastian knew what he had to do and he hated it, but he couldn't have it both ways. Looking away from her he stared out the window and sighed "we're going to have to end this."

There was silence for a second as Sebastian awaited the argument and string of insults he knew was coming. However it never came and instead Kathryn said "you're right." He turned around to face her surprised. "This…whatever the hell is going on between us, can go nowhere. You're marrying Annette and I might be marrying Christian."

He raised an eyebrow "you said yes?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet but you not being around all the time should make it easier."

"Oh" Sebastian said somewhat hurt.

"Don't" she said coldly "don't act like this is some big hard decision for you."

"It is"

"Well it was your idea remember. From now on I think it would be better if we just stayed out of each other's lives for a little while."

"All right" even as he said it he knew it would never happen. Kathryn and him were always drawn back together whether they liked it or not. "I'm going to go back to the city then."

"Probably a good idea." 

Sebastian nodded dully and then somehow managed to turn around and head for the door. As he did so he secretly hoped that Kathryn would tell him not to go, that it was a mistake. When she didn't he turned around one last time to see her sitting on her bed once again looking sad and fragile. Their eyes locked and she said "good bye Sebastian."

*              *              *              *              *              *

As the jag pulled away from Christian's estate Sebastian couldn't help but notice Annette's change of mood. Gone was the sulky attitude she had since they got there. Now she sat in the passenger's seat practically giddy with joy that they were leaving. 

Sebastian on the other hand was not. As he drove home he remained quiet only answering Annette in one word answers. For the most part she didn't seem to notice that his attention was elsewhere. While she fell asleep half way there, Sebastian's mind remained on the girl he left behind.

After he had told Annette that they were leaving they had both packed quickly and then Sebastian went and told their host. Christian didn't seem too surprised or upset by there exit. He probably wanted to be left alone with Kathryn Sebastian had concurred miserably. 

Christian walked them to the car where they said their goodbyes. As Sebastian put his things in the trunk of the car he noticed Kathryn walk out onto the balcony and look down at him. She didn't smile just stared at him almost sadly before retreating back to her room. The look on her face haunted Sebastian the whole way back to the city.

It was late when he pulled up in front of Annette's apartment. She awoke a blissful smile on her face "I can't believe I slept the whole time."

"Well it's late. Why don't you go upstairs and go back to bed. I'm exhausted I'll probably just go home and crash."

She smiled "sure you don't want to come in?"

"Yeah your father would love that" he smiled sarcastically. "No you go and I'll call you in the morning."

"Ok" she leaned forward and kissed him and he returned it. Sebastian waited for her to disappear inside before he drove home.

As he entered his house he wasn't surprised to see that his father wasn't at home. This was of course fine by him seeing as he was in no mood to recant the events of the past weekend. Although Sebastian was indeed tired he knew he couldn't fall asleep, not when his brain was still wrapped around Kathryn. He needed a drink.

Without turning on a light Sebastian headed to the bar and poured himself a scotch. Taking a long sip he nearly choked when a voice called out "can you make me one? My throat is killing me."

At the sound of the unfamiliar voice Sebastian spun around to find an attractive blond sitting on the lounger across from him. Snapping the light on he demanded "who the hell are you?"

                                - to be continued (Please Review)


	7. Sebastian's Dilemma

The Affair 

Summary: Sebastian meets a women who knows an awful lot about him. She forces him to make a hard choice. 

Chapter 7: Sebastian's Dilemma 

"My name is Gwendolyn Jeffries" the attractive blond purred with a slight trace of an English accent. "And I take my scotch neat, no ice." 

"That's nice. Now how did you get in here and what the fuck do you want?" 

The women chuckled slightly at Sebastian's tone while getting up from her spot on the couch. "You sound so suspicious. You know most guys your age would be delighted to come home and find a beautiful women waiting for them." 

As Gwendolyn approached him Sebastian tried to figure out what her deal was seeing as she wasn't telling him anytime soon. She really was attractive at about 5'6, slender, curvy body, topped off with a sleek blond haircut. Her body was clad in a tight, brown suede dress, matching jacket and a pair of knee high leather boots. If he had to guess Sebastian would say she was about mid to late twenties and was most likely at some point a model. Gwendolyn had that sort of arrogant bitch quality that Kathryn also shared. However Kathryn had a certain charm and intelligence to back it up where as this women seemed purely vapid to Sebastian. 

Sighing he told her "yeah well I'm not most guys and I have a girlfriend so once again...what the hell do you want." 

She clucked her tongue "you must love her a lot." 

"Who?" 

"Your girlfriend" she smirked "or is there someone else?" 

He glared at her "I'm giving you till the count of three to tell me what you want and if you don't I'll thrown you out on your bony ass. So what will it be?" 

Gwendolyn hardly flinched at the threat. Instead she smiled and told him seductively "pour me a drink and I'll tell you why I've come here." 

Normally Sebastian would have thrown this women out all ready especially given the mood he was in but somehow his curiosity got the best of him. Sighing he stepped behind the bar and poured her a scotch as she took a seat at the bar. 

After watching her take a small sip he said "well?" 

"Mr. Valmont it seems you and I have someone in common" 

"Oh? Look if this is about some friend of yours who I screwed over a million and a half years ago then I really don't-" 

"It concerns Christian DeMille" she interrupted him. 

At the sound of his name Sebastian whipped around to face her suddenly interested. "What about him?" 

Gwendolyn tilted her head back in thought as she told him "Christian and I use to be an item. We were very close. In fact he was on his way to purposing marriage when he broke things off." 

"Not that I care, but why?" 

Her beautiful blue eyes narrowed in anger as she hissed "it seems he got distracted by someone else. A petite, brown haired little school girl with a nose candy habit." Raising her eyebrows dramatically she asked "sound like anyone you know?" 

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk "maybe." 

"Christian began acting more and more distant and when I called him on it he pretended it was nothing. Finally though he came clean and told me it was over. Apparently he was in love with little miss trust fund. It hurt like hell. I loved Christian very much." 

He rolled his eyes at this as he plopped down on the lounger. "What is it with this guy? Seriously I don't see the attraction." 

She smiled "he's handsome, rich and powerful it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Like I was saying I love Christian very much and have tried to move on but I find no one else quite measures up. I've decided to get him back which is were you come in." 

"Come again?" Although Sebastian found this whole story mildly interesting (especially the part concerning Christian and Kathryn's _affair_) he was in no way, shape or form going to help the twit in front of him get her boyfriend back. 

"You see in order for my little scheme to work I'm going to need your cooperation. If I want Christian back I have to destroy his relationship with Kathryn and something tells me you're the man who could help me do that. So what do you say?" 

Sebastian studied her for a moment curious if she was seriously this stupid or maybe just plain naive. Did she really think that if she told him some sob story he would agree to help her? There was just no fucking way. Shaking his head and chuckling slightly Sebastian asked "are you for real? I don't even know you but you expect me to just help you out because you ask real nice and bat your eyelashes at me?" 

Gwendolyn seemed completely unfazed by his attitude. With her sleek smile still intact she sauntered up to him and let her hand glide down his chest. "Well" she whispered huskily "I am willing to compensate you in any way you wish." 

Sebastian glared at her coldly as he removed her hand from his groin. "No thanks" he told her as he turned around "now if that's all-" 

"Perhaps you'd be more interested if I slipped on a brown wig and told you, you could put it anywhere." 

At that oh so familiar phrase Sebastian spun around and asked "excuse me? What's that suppose to mean?" 

She smirked "oh I think you know. Now you seemed to be under the impression earlier that I was offering you a choice weather to help me or not when really I just being polite. The truth of the matter Sebastian is you have no choice. You will help me." 

He was astounded by her little order to say the least. He didn't care who she was or what she wanted. Sebastian Valmont took orders from no one. "Ok that's it" Sebastian snarled as he grabbed her forcefully by the arm "I don't know what your deal is but I've had about enough. It's time to go." 

However before Sebastian could get her to the door she picked up the remote for the TV and turned it on. Immediately the sound of people fucking filtered through the speakers causing Sebastian to spin around to find out who it was. To his shock the people on the video were none other than him and Kathryn fucking each other's brains out in her bed. Kathryn was moaning his name as he tossed her on her back and proceeded to eat her out. 

Pulling out of his grasp Gwendolyn watched the video and Sebastian's shocked expression with amusement. "You know I must say you two are quite attractive together. Even more so than her and Christian." 

Finally he pulled his eyes away from the monitor and demanded "what the fuck is this? How did you get that footage?" 

"Oh I have my ways" she told him as she shut it off. "And this dear Sebastian is what they call leverage. This is my leverage to secure what I want." 

Sebastian snickered "actually it's called blackmail." 

She shrugged "call it what you will. I'm going to get what I want and you're going to help me because if you don't not only will your sweet, innocent girlfriend get a look at what you've been up to behind her back but so will the entire city." 

"Meaning what exactly?" 

Gliding closer to him she purred "meaning I'll hand this tape and the still photographs I took to every newspaper and tabloid in the city. So not only will everyone know what a cheating scum bag you are but they'll also discover what a slut Kathryn is. I think all her little society friends should find it quite compelling that she spends her free time screwing her former step brother." She laughed slightly "not to mention Christian's reaction. What do you think he'll do to you when he finds out hmm? Christian as I recall has quite the temper and he loves her so much..." 

Sebastian's head was reeling from the shock of all of this. Staring into this psychotic twit's mocking face he could feel his rage starting to build up. He grabbed her once again forcefully and hissed "you will do nothing to hurt either one of the them, understand?" 

Gwendolyn pulled away, smile dropping from her pretty face "then you will help me break Christian and Kathryn up." 

He shook his head in astonishment "how the hell am I suppose to do that? Do you know Kathryn, do you know what she's like?" 

"Afraid I've never had the pleasure." 

"Well let me enlighten you sweetheart, nobody fucks with Kathryn. If she wants something she gets it and if someone stands in her way she runs them down. There is no way in hell she would ever fall for one of your stupid schemes." 

She smiled "which is why I need your help. You see you're the one who will develop a plan to break them up-" 

"What?!" 

"You know her best so you know her weaknesses. Now from what I've seen her only weakness is you so I recommend you use that to your advantage. Use that weakness and destroy her." 

Sebastian slumped down in the chair and muttered "I can't do that." 

"Why not?" Gwendolyn studied him for a moment "oh I see you have feelings for her." Sebastian didn't answer her only stared off in thought. "Well then it's simple really, you have to make a decision. Which girl means more to you? I mean truthfully if it was up to me it would be a no brainier. One girl has stuck by you through everything, trusts and loves you unconditionally and would never do anything to hurt you. The other one however is a selfish uncaring ice queen who screws you over at every turn. I mean what else could she offer you besides sex?" 

Sebastian finally looked over at her and commented dryly "you seem to know an awful lot about me." 

She shrugged "just calling it like I see it. You know if the shoe was on the other foot exactly what Kathryn would do." 

As much as he hated to admit it he knew she was right. If Kathryn had to decided who to hurt there was no doubt in his mind that she would choose him. He adored Kathryn, he might even love her but the truth was he had already made a commitment to Annette. If she found out about how he cheated on her with Kathryn of all people it would destroy her and he just couldn't bare to hurt her that way. 

Rising slowly from his seat Sebastian sighed "all right I choose Annette." 

Gwendolyn smiled in satisfaction "that's good, you made the right choice. Now what is your plan of action concerning Kathryn?" 

Poring himself a scotch he thought about it a minute. He knew Kathryn would never just dump Christian and from the way he tells it Sebastian doubted he would ever cheat or her which left him with little options. Downing his drink he told her "I'll have to taint her in Christian's eyes somehow. Make him think she's not faithful." 

"Shouldn't be to hard seeing as she isn't. Though if I were you I'd play it safe and make sure he doesn't know it's you she's being unfaithful with." 

He glared at her with contempt and sneered "thanks for your concern. Any other tips?" 

"Yes" she said as she ejected the tape from the VCR "I want them broken up by the end of the week." 

"Not leaving me a lot of time." 

"You shouldn't need it. When you complete your task I'll give you the tape and the photographs and no one will ever know of your involvement in this." 

"Fine" he grumbled as he watched her slip her jacket back on. "I suppose it doesn't bother you that you're destroying her life." 

She shrugged easily "not really. From what I hear about you two this is nothing compared to some of the stunts you've pulled. Think of this as a case of what goes around comes around." 

He glared at her "that's lovely are we done?" 

"For now. I'll be in touch." Gwendolyn made her way to the door but stopped before leaving "don't look so depressed Sebastian. If all works out to plan you just might have both girls at your beck and call. Good night." 

Wrong Sebastian thought as he watched her leave. Even if everything went according to plan Kathryn would still most likely figure out that it was him who screwed her over. And even by chance she didn't she would still most likely move on to her newest boy toy and he would be with Annette. 

Annette, he was doing all of this for her really. Sebastian could give a shit about what Christian would do to him what he really cared about was what it would do to her. He hated the idea of putting her through that kind of pain so he would have to make a sacrifice. Kathryn. 

Sebastian already had a plan of attack of course, he always did. He knew exactly how to break them up but it would have to wait for tomorrow or the next day. Now he would get drunk. He would get shit faced and forget about what he had to do and the person who he had to do it to. Pouring himself another scotch Sebastian lifted it in the air and toasted her. "It was fun while it lasted sweetheart." 

****** 

Later that week Sebastian arrived at Kathryn's penthouse. He had heard from Gwendolyn that she was back in the city and that she was staying alone which gave him the perfect opportunity to drop in. When he arrived one of her Spanish speaking maids told him that she was gone but should be back soon. He agreed to wait for her. 

It didn't surprise him in the slightest that Kathryn's home was gorgeous. Unlike her mother who preferred to show off how much money she had by having lots of pricey crap around, Kathryn's tastes were more subtle. Beautiful furniture and art decorated the large apartment which had a gorgeous view of New York. 

Taking a seat in the living room Sebastian noticed a photo of Kathryn and Christian sitting on the piano. They were on one of his boats looking happy as could be. Rubbing his forehead Sebastian contemplated what he was about to do. True he could give a shit about Kathryn's relationship with Christian. In Sebastian's opinion she would be better off without him but she did seem to care a lot about him. It might really hurt her if he left her. 

As he sat there Sebastian began to contemplate other options. Maybe he could tell Kathryn about the blackmail and they could figure a way out together. However he knew if he told her she would want to confront Gwendolyn and then the blond bimbo would leak the video to the press in a nanosecond. 

Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted when Kathryn came into the room looking over her mail. She looked gorgeous dressed in a simple, white strapless dress with her dark hair whisked up. As she set her mail down she looked up and her eyes went wide in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought we agreed-" 

"I know" he told her as he got up from his seat "but I couldn't stay away. I had to see you." 

Kathryn eyed him suspiciously "you had to see me? What happened to we have to end this? I can't bare to hurt goldilocks blah, blah, blah." 

Sebastian approached her letting his hands gently caress her bare arms. "I know what I said it's just...god Kathryn I can't sleep, I can't think, I can't even fuck Annette. All I think about is you." 

It wasn't really a lie. She was all he thought about even before the blackmail started. And since it had he had been avoiding Annette. Kathryn still looked at him wearily. Sebastian knew she wanted to believe him but was afraid to trust it. "But we can't...this is an unnecessary risk." She sighed and pushed him away "just go back to Annette. I'm sure you'll manage to get your little Sebastian up somehow." 

"No" he practically growled as he pulled her towards him. "Don't you get it? I need you, I crave you" he whispered as his mouth brushed up against hers. "I can't wait any longer to be inside you." 

Without waiting for a reply Sebastian kissed her with all the passion in the world never letting on for a second that he was deceiving her. However as she returned the kiss he knew in his heart he really wasn't. He did want her, crave her, need her only he was acting on it to hurt her. 

Sebastian swept those thoughts aside as he quickly picked Kathryn up and carried her to her bedroom. He would fuck her like it was their last time together. Because after today it just might be. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	8. Betrayal

The Affair 

Summary: Sebastian puts his plan into motion to destroy Christian and Kathryn's relationship 

Chapter 8: Betrayal 

Bang!...Bang!...Bang!... 

The headboard of Kathryn's queen sized bed banged against her white painted walls in perfect rhythm with Sebastian's thrusts. "Yes...yes...fuck yes..." She moaned is his ear while clutching his body close to hers. While Sebastian continued pumping into her relentlessly Kathryn looked up at the ceiling eagerly awaiting her delicious peak that she knew was quickly approaching. 

Two hours. They had been going at it for two hours straight barely stopping in between and not saying much to one another besides what they wanted. However it wasn't just plain raw sex. No there was definitely emotion behind it which was why neither wanted to say anything. 

As Sebastian's thrusts became deeper Kathryn knew he was going to come any minute. Closing her eyes she let herself go squeezing her muscles around him at the same time. The pressure coupled with his own climax caused Sebastian to yell out "oh god!" and make Kathryn smile. The intense come both experienced left them both a shaking, sweaty mess. 

Sebastian collapsed on top of Kathryn from exhaustion making her sigh in secret delight. Most women's favorite part of sex was when then came but this was Kathryn's favorite part though she would die before admitting it. The feel of Sebastian's weight on her, his still quivering body nestled inbetween her thighs and his warm breath against her neck was truly her favorite part. There was just something about him being vulnerable around her that was such a turn on. 

After a few minutes Sebastian pulled himself up on his elbow and looked down at her with part wonder, part lust. Gently he wiped the strands of hair from her face as he nearly whispered "are you ok?" 

Kathryn always had to surpress a laugh when he asked her that. It wasn't that she found his concern amusing it was the fact that it was so very unnecessary. Unlike the prudish faux virgin that he had been fucking for the past two years, Kathryn was never daunted by rough sex. In fact she thrived on it. Her young body had long ago gotten accustomed to having a man fuck her in just about every position invented. She never minded a little roughness, sometimes she even preferred it. 

Letting her hand caress his cheek she smiled "yeah I'm fine. You know you don't have to ask." 

"I know I don't" Sebastian whispered as he kissed her neck lightly "I want to. Besides I think I should access the damage for myself" he told her with a wicked smile as he slid off of her. Picking the cover up he looked over her body gently touching the few bruises and scratches he had caused. A tiny scratch on her left breast. Red marks right below her cunt and then a very visible bite mark on the inside of her thigh. Rubbing it he asked innocently "did I do that?" 

"Well I sure as hell didn't" she snickered. 

"Does it hurt?" 

"A little" Kathryn told him coyly. 

"Maybe I can make it better" he told her right before his head disappeared under the covers. Kathryn tilted her head back and moaned as he gently kissed her injury while fingering her. When his mouth soon joined his fingers her moans became louder until a ringing phone suddenly intruded. 

"Not fair" Kathryn groaned as she reached for it. 

Sebastian suddenly popped up and ordered "don't answer it." 

She looked over at him surprised not just by the request but by the urgent tone in his voice and the expression on his face. Curiously she asked "why not?" 

"Because" he paused for a second thinking of an answer "whatever it is will just call you away." 

Kathryn was going to question him but the ringing phone persisted causing her to sigh, reach over and pick it up. "Hello...yeah...what now?...fine, fine...yeah give me a few minutes. I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and glanced over at Sebastian "you were right. That was Alison apparently there is some crisis out at Christian's house. I should go take care of it" she said climbing out of bed. 

"Now? You're going to drive all the way out there?" 

"Yeah it shouldn't take too long" she told as she slipped her underwear back on. Kathryn stopped getting dressed long enough to take in Sebastian's distraught expression. "What? We can't stay in bed all day Sebastian." 

"Why not?" He asked completely serious before breaking into a smile. 

Kathryn returned it as she walked back over to the bed and pulled him to her. She kissed him happily forgetting that she had to leave for a minute. However when Sebastian started pulling her back down to join him she pulled away. "I have to go..." 

"No..." He whispered as he kissed her neck. 

"Yes...if I don't Christian will suspect something" Kathryn finally broke free and disappeared into the bathroom. 

As Sebastian watched the door close his head fell into his hands not because his plan wasn't working but because it was. Before arriving at Kathryn's place Sebastian had set up for someone at Christians estate to call her with a faux emergency knowing that the long drive there and back would keep her occupied for some time. It would give him the perfect opportunity to set her up. 

At the idea Sebastian could feel himself becoming nauseous once again. He had just spent the past few hours fucking Kathryn and now he had to hurt her because if he didn't everything would fall apart. Not for the first time that afternoon he thought about just chucking the whole ludicrous plan. Maybe he should just confess to Kathryn what he did and what he was going to do then possibly she would forgive him before it was too late. 

Then again if he did that he would loose Annette for sure and Kathryn's reputation would be shot to shit. His only real choice was to go through with the original plan. 

"Quit being such a pussy Valmont" he muttered to himself. 

"What did you say?" Kathryn asked as she emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready to go. 

He looked up at her and smiled "nothing. You look nice." 

"Thank you. Now I'm going to be gone for a couple of hours. What are you going to do?" 

Sebastian shrugged "I don't know. I have some work to do later so I'll probably just shower and go." 

Letting her body lean against his naked torso she whispered "will you call me later?" 

He didn't answer just kissed her again briefly before she pulled away and headed out. Before she left however she turned around and asked "oh could you straighten the room out a little before you leave? Christian might drop by later and I don't want him to suspect...anything." 

Sebastian only nodded "sure have fun." 

Kathryn threw him one last smile before leaving. Sebastian waited until he heard her front door close before he got out of bed and dressed. Throwing his shirt on he looked out her bedroom window to see Kathryn climb in the back of a limo. He sighed watching it drive off dreading what he had to do. 

Turing back around he proceeded to finish dressing making sure that he didn't disturb the room in the process. Although Kathryn's fairly large room wasn't a disaster area it was still quite obvious that some sort of sexual activity had gone on. The bedding was in shambles and there was some condom wrappers laying about. 

However this wasn't enough evidence. Quickly Sebastian began looking in some of Kathryn's drawers. When he came across a pair of handcuffs and massage oils he scattered them around. Still he was looking for one thing more and he found it in the last drawer of her dresser hidden under some underwear. Her drug stash. "Some things never change" Sebastian muttered under his breath. 

Though he couldn't be certain Sebastian was willing to bet Christian had no idea about Kathryn's little habit. Pulling out a small vile of coke he dumped it out and divided a couple of lines using a credit card. Staring down at the lines Sebastian decided to snort one hoping it might help kill his nerves about this whole thing and the guilt it was bringing on. It seemed to work because he didn't even bother to take a second glance as he left the room. 

****** 

A half an hour later Sebastian tracked down Christian at an upscale restaurant not far from Kathryn's place. It wasn't hard to spot him sitting at a table by himself reading the Times while smoking a cigar. Although that hit of coke earlier had made him feel better about what he was doing it's effects were soon wearing off. He contemplated leaving twice before finally starting for Christian's direction. 

Christian looked up immediately as Sebastian approach him. He smiled and asked "what are you doing here?" 

Putting on his best grave face he said "I need to talk to you. It's pretty important it concerns Kathryn." 

At that Christian's smile immediately fell. "What about her? Is she ok?" 

Sebastian took a seat across from him "yeah she's fine. Actually it's about...god this is hard." 

"What is it? If it's about Kathryn I have to know Sebastian." 

"Christian I just came from her place. God I shouldn't even be telling you this but I think you have a right to know." 

The sound of Sebastian's voice was starting to make Christian anxious. "Just tell me! What is it?" 

He waited a beat before dropping his bomb shell. "Christian...Kathryn's cheating on you." 

At first Sebastian wasn't sure he heard him because his face was so placid but finally he asked in a low voice "excuse me? Did you just tell me-" 

"I"m sorry but I think you should know the real Kathryn." 

That made him explode "the real Kathryn?! I know Kathryn, my Kathryn!" 

A few people turned to see what the yelling was about but it didn't seem to faze Christian. In a softer voice Sebastian explained "it's just an act Christian you don't know the real Kathryn. I think you should be aware of what she's really like before she makes a fool of you just like she's done to countless other guys...including me." 

Christian watched his doubtfully "what are you talking about?" 

"You're just a toy to her, all men are. She uses them to get what she wants then throws them away like there garbage. Money, power, sex...drugs." 

"Drugs? Kathryn doesn't do drugs" he hissed. 

Sebastian sighed "yes she's does. She's been doing them since high school. That guy I saw her with today he's her dealer or one of them at least. Look I didn't talk to her I just went over to see how she was doing but before I got to her door I saw her kissing some guy good bye. I decided to leave and as I was getting in the elevator so did this guy. I asked him who he was and how he knew Kathryn. He started bragging about how he spent the whole afternoon fucking her and how he even left his mark...on the inside of her thigh." 

As Sebastian recanted to Christian the story he had made up on the way over there he marveled at how realistic it was. Hell even he bought it. Christian however looked like he was about to throw up. "It's not true" he muttered after Sebastian finished "it can't be true." 

"I'm sorry but it is. Normally I just keep my mouth shut when she pulls this act on guys but you really seem to love her so I think you should know the truth before you get hurt." 

Christian finished the bourbon resting in front of him and murmured "yeah well it's too late." He then stood up and slipped on his jacket. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Too see what Kathryn has to say about all of this" he then left quickly. 

Sebastian sat back in his chair and ordered a scotch from the waitress. He wasn't really worried about Christian taking Kathryn's word over his. After all the evidence was just too much. 

****** 

Sometime later Kathryn arrived back from her trip to the Hamptons. As she thought the so called crisis was nothing and a complete waste of time. Riding back to the city she was bitter that she has to waste all that time that could have been spent in bed with Sebastian. Oh well there was always tomorrow... 

She smiled at the thought as she entered her penthouse. Kathryn wasn't really sure what was going on with her and Sebastian but she did know that what ever it was she didn't want it to end. She knew he was committed to Annette and she was with Christian but she couldn't help herself. She loved being around him and she missed him during her time away. 

Kathryn headed to her bedroom to make sure Sebastian had straightened up like he promised. She was shocked though when she arrived to find Christian sitting on her bed, head in his hands. That wasn't all though the room was exactly how Sebastian left it. She would just chalk it up to human error but then she noticed the handcuffs, massage oils and the cocaine resting on the bed side table. 

Oh fuck. 

"Christian what are you doing here?" 

He looked up at her with a mix of contempt and sadness. "I came to see you but I found this. Care to explain." 

Looking over the room she quickly wracked her brain for an excuse "I...I didn't have time to make the bed this morning and when I was looking for something earlier I must have pulled out-" 

"Stop lying to me!" 

"I'm not" she told him quietly. 

Christian quickly got up and grabbed an empty condom wrapper "right then what's this? And this?" He gestured to the cocaine. 

"Someone must have planted them there. If I was cheating on you why would I leave them laying around for you to see?" 

Christian was completely undaunted. Without a word he charged up to Kathryn and grabbed her forcefully pushing her to the bed. "What are you doing?" She demanded as a pang of fear hit her. He said nothing as he grabbed her by the legs and spread them roughly. "Stop it" Kathryn screamed. 

He gestured to the bite mark on her thigh Sebastian had left earlier and barked "what the fucks that, huh? Did you cut yourself shaving Kat?" 

She stared at his hurt, angry expression and realized she'd had enough. Pulling away from him she yelled back "fine! I cheated on you but it was only one time!" 

Christian growled and brought his hand up like he was going to hit her but reconsidered. Kathryn wasn't worried that he would she knew he had a strict policy about violence against women. She use to think it was amusing but now she was just thank full. "I can't believe Sebastian was right about you" he muttered. "He warned me, he warned me you were only playing me but I didn't want to believe it. I told him I knew you but I didn't have a clue did I?" 

Kathryn's head was reeling from all of this. Sebastian? Sebastian set her up? "What did Sebastian tell you exactly Christian?" 

"He told me he saw you with some guy this afternoon, your drug dealer. He told me you only use men to get what you want, you even did it to him. Care to explain Kat?" 

"That son of a bitch" Kathryn whispered as she tried to figure this all out. Sebastian set this whole thing up. He had purposely gotten her in bed, left the mess, and then went and told Christian god knows what about her, but why? Why on earth would he hurt her like that? 

"What was he telling the truth? Were you fucking some drug dealing scum bag?" 

"No!" 

"Then who? Who was it?" 

Kathryn knew that whatever name she told him he would hunt the guy down and most likely kill him. It was so tempting that she almost told him the truth. Every fiber of her being was telling her to tell him that it was Sebastian. She should tell him so he'll realize what a supreme mistake he made by fucking with her. A few years ago she would've told him in a second however things change. That was before they slept together and she began developing these feelings. These feelings that seemed like such a joke now. 

As much as she wanted to tell him, she didn't. She would get Sebastian back one way or the other but killing him would solve nothing. Besides it would be too easy. When she said nothing Christian yelled "tell me or I'm leaving!" 

Kathryn said nothing and after a moment he shook his head at her and without a word headed for the door. "Christian" she called out for him "Christian don't leave, please!" 

Her request fell on deaf ears as he left slamming the door behind him. Kathryn headed for her balcony and watched as he drove off quickly down the street. As her hands gripped the wrought iron ledge she whispered "damn you Sebastian." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	9. The Games People Play

The Affair

Summary: Sebastian and Kathryn have it out over his treachery

Chapter 9: The Games People Play

Sebastian's new motto seemed to be that when you feel yourself starting to grow a conscience, that's the best time to start to drink. It wasn't completely logical but hell at the time it seemed to be doing the trick.

Soon after he arrived home he found himself going straight for the alcohol sitting out invitingly at the bar. Without a second thought he poured himself a shot and tried to erase the image in his head of Kathryn standing alone on that balcony. 

Yeah he had followed Christian just to make sure his plan was indeed successful. Standing across the street having a cigarette he waited for some sort of sign. He got it when a half hour after he arrived Christian came rushing out. Sebastian watched him speed off down the road in his stupid little sports car, nearly taking out a group of uniform clad society children in the process. He was about to turn and leave himself when he spotted Kathryn looking in the direction of the car. Her face held a look of sadness, pain and something much, much worse. 

Pure Fury.

If there was one thing she was good at it was anger. At her parents, at her debutante rivals, ungrateful boyfriends, and most importantly him. The girl could hold a grudge like no one else and watching her Sebastian was filled not only of regret for what he had done but also fear of what she would do in retaliation. Oh yes someone was going to pay and he had a damn good idea who that someone would be.

"Sebastian!" Annette's voice suddenly awakened him from his thoughts. "Sebastian are you home?" She came into the room and when she spotted him she looked genuinely surprised "oh I guess you are. How come you didn't answer me?"

"Hi" he said smiling calmly as he discretely put the vodka back behind the bar. Annette wouldn't approve. 

She greeted him wrapping her arms around his waist and planting a light kiss on his lips. "Hey is something wrong?"

"What could be wrong?" he asked happily not sure it was caused by his acting ability or the vodka.

"Good" pulling away from him she sat her school bag down on the couch "umm…there's something I need to ask you."

Immediately his body stiffened as he waited for the other shoe to drop. He waited for Annette to tell him that she knew the truth about Kathryn and him. It was over, all the games and manipulations were for nothing. Somehow amidst his paranoid delusions Sebastian managed to ask "about what?"

She turned back to face him a look of worry washed over it. "I got a phone call this morning from this woman…"

_This morning, Sebastian thought breathing a sigh of relief. Then it wasn't Kathryn, she hadn't done anything. In the back of his head a voice chided __"well of course she didn't. She wouldn't hurt you like that." Brushing it aside he inquired "what did she want?"_

"Well it was strange. She told me she had some pictures to show me that I would find interesting. I asked her what pictures and she said you would know. Do you have any idea what she was talking about?"

_Fucking Gwendolyn he screamed inwardly. Sebastian deduced that if she called this morning it was obviously suppose to be some sort of warning or reminder. Still he couldn't believe she would go so far as to talk to Annette. Then again she was a blackmailing psycho so it shouldn't come as to much of a surprise. _

Staring Annette dead in the eye he told her "no I haven't a clue. It must have been some prank phone call."

She wasn't buying it "yeah but she knew your name and that you were my boyfriend."

"So they could have seen us in the papers. Honestly Annette I haven't a clue as to what she was talking about. I have no pictures to show you. Oh" he said touching his forehead as if suddenly remembering something "I do have those pictures from the engagement party. You think that's what she was talking about? Something incriminating on them besides my father hitting on under age girls?"

Annette smiled "ha ha. I'm not accusing you of anything Sebastian I just think it's strange that's all. Don't you?"

"Sure" he told her wrapping his arms around her while mentally making a note to have a chat with Gwendolyn about her phone habits. "But then again this is New York."

She looked up at him adoringly "true. I missed you today. What have you been up to?"

_Fucking Kathryn and ruing her life just so we can live supposedly happily ever after Sebastian thought. However he only shrugged "nothing much."_

"Well what are you doing now?"

He leaned in and kissed her mouth "well I think I'm taking you to bed."

"Good plan" as they kissed and made there way clumsily to the bedroom Sebastian's cell phone suddenly went off. "Oh don't answer it" Annette complained.

"Hey it might be your phone buddy" he said sarcastically. Pulling out his phone he didn't even glance at the number before answering "hello?"

"I need to see you" Kathryn said on the other end in a voice Sebastian couldn't quite place. It wasn't weepy or even particularly hard. It was however serious.

Pulling away from Annette's embrace he asked "umm…now?"

"Yes" 

"Is something wrong?" He asked her hoping to get a hint at her mood.

"I think you know there is."

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes. I-

However before he could finish or try to make some sort of apology he was met with a dial tone. Sighing he tucked his phone away and faced Annette who was sitting on his bed expectedly. "Where are you going?" she asked in a little girl's voice. 

"It's just a work thing. I have to go in and readjust some prints. It shouldn't take too long, hopefully" he said slipping on his jacket.

"Ok. I have some studying to do anyway."

Sebastian was genuinely surprised when he got out of the house without having to explain where he was going exactly. It wasn't that Annette nagged him; it just seemed that lately since Kathryn's return she seemed more interested in his whereabouts. Given what was going on behind her back he supposed it was somewhat justified.

As he had promised Sebastian arrived at Kathryn's penthouse ten minutes later. On the second knock one of her maids answered telling him in Spanish that Kathryn was in the living room. As he walked in he found her with her back to him, staring out at the dark New York skyline. As if sensing him she turned around and then slowly smiled "I knew you would come."

Her smile startled him to say the least. Where was the anger, the rage, the sharp objects being thrown his way? Who was this calm, pleasant girl in front of him? Sebastian was thrown but smart enough to go with the flow. Her walked up to her and whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist "well of course. What was so urgent?"

Kathryn smiled as she stepped closer and whispered in his ear "I missed you." As she pulled away he looked at her stunned. What the hell was she up to? Her smile falling only a little she sighed "and I've had the most dreadful day."

"What happened?" he asked concerned but still weary.

"Christian and I…I don't want to talk about it" she muttered as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. "What I want is for you to take me to my room and make me forget all about it."

As she whispered her command in his ear her tricky hand made its way to his pants and then inside. Sebastian knew that as soon as she was touching him he became powerless. He knew she was up to something but at the moment his lust out weighed the functioning part of his brain that told him it was a trap. Without a word he picked her up while her slender legs wrapped around his body. His mouth found Kathryn's quickly as they stumbled into the room and tumbled to her bed.

Sebastian pulled away only momentarily to look around the dark room and notice it was completely tidy. He didn't have time to reflect on this however when Kathryn pulled his mouth back to hers. They kissed bruisingly hard while Kathryn yanked his shirt away in one motion. She started to straddle him but for some reason, possibly his brain was finally kicking in, that didn't seem like a good idea. He rolled her quickly onto her back but she didn't seem to be having any of that.

"I'm on top" she ordered while her hand caressed his groin.

Once again he couldn't argue so he let her climb on top. She smiled at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Without a word she slipped off her robe to reveal the see through camisole underneath. Her smile never wavered as she took his hand and led it up to her breast. He massaged it for a moment before she pulled it away along with the other one resting on her hip. Leaning forward she guided them to the back of his head and before he could ask her what she was doing she leaned forward and kissed him.

So lost in what she was doing to him he didn't even notice what she had hidden behind her back until he heard the click of metal locking under his wrist. Immediately he pulled away from her and looked at her questioningly before glancing up to see his hands cuffed to her bed courtesy of the handcuffs he had left out earlier. "What the fuck?"

"Relax Sebastian" she whispered as she nuzzled his neck "it's just a game."

"What game?"

"My game" she explained as she sat back up and began to grind herself against him. "You do trust me don't you?"

His eyes narrowed "you don't really expect me to answer that."

Kathryn only shook her head at him and told him "well I did trust you, or I was starting to anyway."

That feeling of dread once again surfaced in him "what do you mean?"

"I think you know" she told him cryptically as she reached over to the night side table and picked up one of the candles.

Sebastian tried to pull out of the cuffs but of course couldn't. Noticing that her face had lost its happy spark it occurred to him that he was indeed fucked. "What-what do you-

Before he could get his question out Kathryn let the hot wax from the candle drip onto his chest. "Ow!!" Sebastian screamed in pain "knock it off!"

"It's a game" she said matter of factly as she dropped some more next to the other drop that was already hardening. This one burned more than the last making him scream out. Kathryn only clucked her tongue at his pain and commented "oh it's not like you've never done this before."

She was right of course he had done this a few years back with some former model whose name he couldn't recall. However at the time he was as high as a kite and wasn't feeling anything. All he remembered of that night was waking up the next morning covered in red dots. Kathryn had laughed her ass off at the sight of him warning him that he should stick to the twitty debutantes.  Glaring up at her now he growled "that was different. Enough with the kinky shit untie me."

Kathryn sighed putting the candle down "all right have it your way." He waited patiently for her to uncuff him however she didn't and instead began kissing down his body. She stopped every so often to suck on his skin leaving a distinctive red mark in her wake. He knew she was leaving her mark but it felt too good to tell her to stop. 

Finally she got to his boxers and she slid them off with ease. Her tongue danced along his throbbing erection before pulling away. Sebastian groaned at her absence as he wondered what she was doing. As Kathryn moved down further on her bed he suddenly felt her mouth on his thigh. He could feel her lightly kissing the inside and it felt strangely nice. However that pleasure was once again interrupted by a sharp pang of pain. "God dammitt!" he hollered looking down at her "you fucking bit me!"

"Did I?" she asked completely innocent. 

"What is wrong with you?"

Kathryn sat up her face completely serious she asked "what do you think?"

Sebastian said nothing even though he knew what she wanted him to say. Looking into her eyes he saw it immediately, the pain. It hit him then what all of this was about. She wanted answers that he couldn't give her. 

When he said nothing Kathryn reached for her cell phone resting by the candle. Without a word she began to dial. "Who are you calling?"

"Annette" she said simply as if it were fairly obvious.

"What!? Are you crazy?" at the mention of his fiancé's name Sebastian began to wriggle around and break free. 

Kathryn paid little mind pulling the phone away from her ear for a second. "I think she has a right to know who she's getting involved with." In a mock serious tone she explained "I think it's my duty as a women to alert her that she's about to marry a cheating, liar."

"You fucking bitch uncuff me! Don't you dare call her!"

"Or what?" she demanded her eyes completely hard "you'll beat me up. Newsflash sweetheart you're not going anywhere."

Sebastian watched as she finished dialing and held the phone to her ear. He shook his head "don't do this Kathryn. Think about what you're doing" he said calmly while his heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

Smiling she told him "oh don't worry I have."

"You know what will happen if she finds out. She'll tell Christian."

Kathryn nodded "you're probably right."

"Kathryn please!" he begged helplessly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as if he was annoying her "stop whining Valmont it's not very becoming. Now why isn't she picking up?"

"Please!" he begged ignoring her snarky comments "I'll do anything."

Finally either because Annette wasn't answering or because his pleas intrigued her, Kathryn hung up. "All right I want you to admit what you did."

Sebastian sighed "why?"

Letting her nails dig into his chest she whispered "you have one minute to admit what you did and why or I'm calling Christian."

"He'll kill me"

She shrugged "at the moment I don't really care.  
  


Sebastian smiled slightly "yes you do or you would have told him already.

She reached for her phone "ok have it your way."

"Fine" he eyed her a moment before saying "I set you up."

Kathryn pulled away a little "go on."

Looking her dead in the eye he explained "I came over, I got you in bed, I purposely left everything out and then I found Christian. I told him you were an untrustworthy slut who would use him and that you were screwing around on him. I did all those things but I can't tell you I regret it."

She stared at him in utter disgust and hissed "why? What did I ever do to you?"

"Well there's probably a list of things but none of them apply to this. I did it because…I couldn't stand the idea of you being with him for one more minute." As he said it Sebastian knew it was a lie but it wasn't. He couldn't very well tell her about Gwendolyn because if he did it was guaranteed Annette would find out soon after.  Sure it wasn't the actual reason he had sabotaged her relationship but it was true. He hated the idea of Kathryn with Christian. Hell he hated the idea of her with anyone but him. "I knew you would end up marrying him and I couldn't let that happen. I had to ruin your relationship and the only way to do that was to ruin you in his eyes. So do you-

Sebastian was once again interrupted when Kathryn hit him hard across the face "you fucking liar!"

Recovering from the blow quickly he yelled back "it's the truth! Why the fuck else would I do it?"

"I don't know for fun, to get back at me for something that happened years ago, because you're an asshole the list goes on and on."

"How about the truth? He doesn't deserve you Kathryn he never did. You're just another trophy to him. Christian doesn't really care about you."

"Oh but you do? I'm just a good fuck remember."

"You know that's not true" he told her sincerely.

"Please I was as much your toy as Christian's. The only difference is that he loved me."

"I love you" the statement slipped out before he could fully think it over. However he knew he meant it and he did not regret it.

Kathryn on the other hand did not look happy or delighted. She stared at him coldly for a moment before leaning over and uncuffing him. In a voice of ice she ordered "get out." Before he could respond she slipped her robe back on and walked out of the bedroom.

Sebastian quickly got up and dressed trying to think of something to say to fix this. He walked out and found Kathryn once again looking out the large window. He came up behind her and whispered "I meant it."

She quickly pushed him off "I told you to get out."

He spun her around to face him "don't you believe me?"

Kathryn laughed harshly "what the fuck does it matter what I believe? You're getting married in a few weeks. Just go home to goldilocks and leave me alone."

She started to walk away again but this time Sebastian  stopped her and pulled her into a kiss. She tried to pull away but ended up giving in momentarily as they fell against the wall. Kathryn's nails were digging into his neck nearly drawing blood but it did nothing but make him kiss her harder.

Finally out of sheer will she pulled away from him. He watched her slightly breathlessly waiting for her to respond. His heart fell slightly when she told him once again "get out." He moved closer pressing his forehead against hers but it only caused her to push him harder "get out. Just get out."

Sebastian looked into her face and saw complete ice. There was no budging her this time he had gone too far. Slowly he nodded and whispered "all right." He started for the door but stopped before leaving. Kathryn wouldn't look at him she just crossed her arms and glared at the floor. Finally he reluctantly left.

Kathryn waited until she heard the door close before looking up. She didn't want to have to see him because if she did she would change her mind. She would decide to forgive him and let him take her to bed. However she couldn't do that this time. She had to be strong and stay the hell away from him. It was the only way to get what she wanted.

Slowly she walked over to the phone and dialed. She waited for him to answer as she knew he would "hello?"

"Christian I need to see you. There's something I have to tell you."

*              *              *              *              *              *

Sebastian somberly rode the elevator to the ground floor. As he waited for the doors to open he wondered when exactly his life had turned to shit. _I shouldn't have told her, he thought __I knew she would handle it like that. Walking towards the lobby he tried to convince himself that what he did was for the best. Now he could be with Annette and not worry about anything tearing them apart. He could be happy whatever that was._

"My you look sad for a guy who just got everything he wanted" a familiar English accent purred.

Stopping dead in his tracks Sebastian waited a moment before turning around. Gwendolyn sat in one of the plush maroon lobby chairs staring at him with a mischievous smile. Tired from the excruciatingly long day he sighed "what do you want now Gwen?"

"Relax darling" she told him getting up "I come barring gifts." Gwendolyn picked up a vanilla envelop and a videocassette sitting on the table. "A deal's a deal and I have to say you accomplished your part quite nicely."

Looking over the pictures briefly he asked "is this all of them?"

"Of course. Don't you trust me?"

"You'll forgive me if I say no. Especially after that little phone call you made to Annette."

She shrugged "I had to keep you on your toes. You understand that don't you?"

He glared at her "so I take it you got what you wanted?"

Gwendolyn smiled "yes I just came back from Christian's. After he discovered his beloved was a cheating slut he needed a shoulder to cry on and luckily I have two of the best."

Sebastian didn't bother to hide his disgust "that's nice. Are we done here?"

She gave him an odd smile "yes I suppose we are. I still don't understand why you're not more pleased. Not only is your sweet little fiancé still in the dark but now you have Kathryn all to yourself."

"Not quite" he muttered.

"Well then which girl will it be? The slut or the virgin?"

Sebastian said nothing at first he just glared at her before saying simply "Annette's waiting for me."

"I guess I got my answer then."

Rolling his eyes at her he turned around and said "see you around Gwennie. Preferably in hell."

Watching him leave she smiled "oh darling I'd say you're already there." Taking a seat back in her comfortable chair Gwendolyn pulled out her cell phone. Watching Sebastian through the large glass window she smiled to herself. It was amazing what love could to a guy. Especially a guy like Sebastian. 

When a familiar voice picked up she smiled her eyes still locked on Sebastian "it's done. Now I would say there's nothing stopping you from getting what you want."

                                - to be continued (Please Review)


	10. Surprise, Surprise

The Affair

Summary: A Charity Ball holds more than a few surprises for Sebastian.

Chapter 10: Surprise, Surprise 

"Ok let me get this straight" Blaine said with a hint of a smile on his face. "So Kathryn shows up at your engagement party, you sleep with her, you sleep with her again at her boyfriends house, who rumor has it is some sort of international arm's dealer. You then end it only to get black mailed by said boyfriends ex girlfriend into breaking them up. You do, Kathryn finds out, you tell her you love her, she tells you to get lost. So now you're what?" he took a breath and shook his head "getting married next week?"

"That's about the long and short of it" Sebastian nodded as he lit a cigarette. 

"Jesus I go away for a couple of weeks…"

"Yes Blaine because my problems can be solely contributed to your absence. And where did you do anyway? I thought you were coming to the engagement party."

"If I had known Kathryn was going to show up I would have made a point to be there. Seeing as I thought it would just be you, blondie and the rest of the rich uptight assholes I didn't really see the point in toasting your soon to be demise. Anyway something tells me even if I had showed up you wouldn't have noticed. What with being so busy nailing Kathryn and everything." Blaine lit up a joint, inhaled deeply then said mysteriously "Argentina."

Before Sebastian could ask him to elaborate the bathroom door opened and a tuxedo clad elderly gentleman walked in to relieve himself. The two guys moved over to the other side of the large bathroom. Blaine held up his joint to Sebastian "it's quality stuff."

"Pass I have enough problems right now without being stoned at this party."

"What problems would that be? I mean this Gwen chick is done with the blackmail, you have the evidence, so what are you worried about? Is it Kathryn?"

Sebastian watched the man leave as he told Blaine "she won't return my calls. I showed up at her place a couple of times but she won't talk to me."

"Yeah I wonder why? You only fucked with her royally. What do you expect her to do?"

"I don't know. But it wasn't like I had a lot of choice in the matter. If I didn't do what Gwendolyn wanted she would tell Annette who would then certainly tell Christian."

"Who would then kill you I get it. I'm still a little unclear on why you didn't just tell Kathryn about the blackmail."

Sebastian sighed as he tried to remember why exactly that was. "I couldn't tell her Blaine. This Gwendolyn women would have found out I told her. I'm still trying to figure out how she got the pictures of us in the first place."

Blaine shrugged "I could look into it for you."

"No" he said immediately "I'm done with it. I'm done with Gwen, I'm done with lying to Annette" sighing he continued "and I'm done with Kathryn."

"Just like that?" Blaine asked raising his eyebrows dramatically.

It was the first time Sebastian had said it out loud. But as he stood there in the bathroom with his oldest confidant he realized it was his only choice. Nodding he said "yes just like that. I do…have feelings for Kathryn but it can't work."

"Remind me again why not?"

"Well for starters she hates me"

Blaine smirked "well she's hated you before and got over it. She'll get over this."

"Maybe but then what? I do love Annette and I promised to marry her. What am I suppose to do? Tell her, sorry honey but I have to call the wedding off on account of being in love with the one person  you hate in this world. No I won't do it. I went through all this crap so I wouldn't have to do it. I'm marrying Annette end of story."

"All right you don't have to convince me" he said putting his joint out. "Where is she anyway/"

"She had to go out of town overnight with her father. Some family business."

"And she's letting you go to this party all by yourself?" Blaine mocked him.

He gave him a tight smile "Annette isn't like that."

"Whatever you say" Blaine laughed as they walked out of the men's room and back to the party.

Entering the elaborate ballroom of the Ritz filled with all the well coiffed beauties and gentlemen there high crust society had to offer Sebastian mused "besides it's a goddamn charity event for some geriatric disease. What kind of trouble could I get into here?"

As if on cue Kathryn walked in dressed in a slinky black dress on the arm on Christian. As soon as they entered the ball room the cameras went off and people gathered around as if greeting royalty. Sebastian's mouth hung open slack jawed while Blaine patted him on the back obviously amused "you're right Valmont. What possible trouble could you get into? You want that joint now?"

He glared at him before muttering "what is she doing here and what the fuck is she doing with him?"

"Well she did say something earlier about stopping by."

Sebastian slowly turned to him and hissed "you knew she was coming."

"Guilty, however she did fail to mention her companion for the evening."

Watching Kathryn wrapped around that moron's arm Sebastian felt an intense mix of jealousy and rage. "She is unreal" he muttered "what does she think she's doing?"

Blaine grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter "why do you care? You're getting married remember."

Before he could reply Blaine left trailing after the cute waiter. Sighing Sebastian focused his attention on Kathryn who was making the rounds with Christian. At this point he knew he had to make a decision. He could leave the party without saying a word to Kathryn or he could do something. He opted for the safe thing.

Sebastian was turning to leave when he watched Kathryn lean up and whisper something it Christian's ear. She then walked away and made her way to the bar. Changing his mind suddenly he muttered "fuck it" under his breath and made his way over to her. As he approached her he heard her order a drink in a tone that didn't match the happy expression she was wearing. "You look gorgeous" he whispered in her ear letting his hands discreetly rest on her slender hips.

Kathryn slowly turned around and replied with her usual confident smile "I'm aware. Come to critique my dress or do you have another purpose for bothering me?"

He looked over her low cut dress and smiled "well I like the dress. Your date on the other hand…"

"Oh do you really want to start critiquing dates? Where is Ms. Seventeen magazine anyway? She's not following after you like per usual."

Ignoring the snarky comment he answered "she's out of town."

"How convenient. What hoping to snag some cheap pussy tonight?"

His inner asshole kicked in causing him to reply "possibly. What are you doing later?"

Kathryn's eyes narrowed "and with that I'm gone."

As she brushed past him Sebastian grabbed her arm to stop her. He whispered "dance with me."

She laughed coldly "dream on loser."

"Do it" he smirked "or I might have to make a seen."

"You wouldn't" she muttered. When he gave her a simple shrug she rolled her eyes and sighed "fine but make it quick."

Sebastian led Kathryn to the dance floor all ready filled with guests dancing slowly and gracefully to the orchestra set up in the corner. He pulled her close wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. Soundlessly they said nothing as there bodies pressed together it that oh so familiar way. Leaning in Sebastian whispered "why haven't you returned my calls?"

"You called?" Kathryn asked in mock innocence. "What ever for?"

"Stop it" he said trying for once to be sincere with her. "I needed to talk to you."

"About what exactly? What more do we have left to say. We slept together a few times it was nothing more."

He flinched "and that's all it was to you?"

"Of course and obviously you feel the same way. That was your wedding invitation I go this afternoon wasn't it?" Kathryn asked her eyes locked on to his.

"She sent you one?" Sebastian didn't recall Annette running that by him.

"Yes but since you're here now do me a favor and tell your dear fiancé that I won't be able to make it. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Right. Heading off on another trip? It's a little cold for yachting isn't it" he snickered looking over her shoulder at Christian.

"No we're going back to Europe" she said nonchalantly.

Sebastian looked back at her and asked uneasily "for how long?"

"For good. Were leaving in a few days."

He said nothing. He couldn't even look at her. Pulling her even closer he asked "were you going to say goodbye?"

She eyed him indifferently "probably not."

"So that's how you did it huh? You promised to go away with him so he took you back."

Kathryn averted his eyes "not exactly. Christian wanted a stronger commitment."

"Like what your blood in- 

Suddenly Sebastian felt a sharp object digging into his palm. Immediately he knew what it was. He stopped dancing and looked down at Kathryn "Jesus tell me you didn't."

Without a word Kathryn slowly released her hand from him grip revealing the large diamond on her finger. Studying it she explained "after you left he came over and I asked what I had to do for him to forgive me. He said marry me and I said yes."

Sebastian dropped her hand and stepped closer to her "don't do this. He won't make you happy."

"And what staying here and fucking you whenever you're bored will?" When he didn't answer she let her lips graze his ear as she told him a voice barely above a whisper "you made your choice. We both did. Now it's time to move on."

At this point they were so close they could nearly taste one another. "Can you really do that? Just forget?"

"If I have to I can do just about anything. I can even pretend to hate you." Before he could respond she pulled away and smiled at him with that beautiful, confident smile. "Good bye Sebastian."

Sebastian stood helpless as he watched her walk away into the crowd. He never thought he could feel pain like that, watching her walk off to be with another man but sure enough there it was. He did love her he realized that now. But she was right it was too late. He made his choice and now so had she.

He turned around in the opposite direction that Kathryn had gone and made his way to the bar. Blaine was talking up some stock brokers but Sebastian didn't care. "She's marrying the prick" he exclaimed as Blain's client left.

"She's marrying the arm's dealer? That can't be good."

"You think?" he griped sarcastically. 

Blaine sighed "don't get all huffy you brought this on yourself. You had your chance and you-

"Blew it. Yes I'm well aware but now…" Sebastian trailed off when he spotted a familiar blond holding court on the other side of the room. Talking up two guys at the other bar was Gwendolyn. "Oh fuck me."

"Well there's a request I never though you would direct at me" Blaine quipped.

"Gwendolyn is here" he told him.

"What? Where?" Sebastian gestured over in her direction. "Hmm I wonder what she's doing here? Didn't she tell you she got back together with Christian?

"She hinted at it."

"Is she aware of his wedding plans?"

Sebastian sighed as he rubbed his temples "one look at the rock on Kathryn's hand and she'll figure it out. Christ I bet the son of a bitch is fucking her behind Kathryn's back."

"What kind of asshole would cheat on his fiancé after just getting engaged?"

Sebastian glared at his friend not in the mood for jokes. "I'm going to go have a talk with Christian."

"Shouldn't you go deal with Gwendolyn first? Make sure she isn't pissed that you didn't quite hold up your end of the deal."

He knew Blaine was right but he also doubted Gwendolyn would do anything especially in the next ten minutes. He wanted to find out from Christian what the deal was exactly with him and his nut job mistress. "Look it will only take a minute. Just do me a favor and make sure she doesn't go near Kathryn. I don't want her opening her mouth about…anything."

"Sure" Blaine said sipping his drink. "Maybe I should go introduce myself to the little lady."

Sebastian only nodded at him as he headed off to talk with Christian. As he approached him Christian looked up and muttered something to one of his goons who quickly scattered off. "Sebastian" he greeted him extending his hand. "It's good to see you. Where's that lovely fiancé of yours?"

"Out of town."

"That's too bad"

"Yeah, I hear congratulations are in order. You and Kathryn are getting married."

Christian lit up "thank you. We're very excited. I'm sorry though we won't be able to make your wedding."

"That's alright. So everything's ok with you and Kathryn now?"

"Yes" he nodded seriously "we worked through our problems and all's forgiven. No need to worry."

"I think there is. You see I care about Kathryn very much and I would hate to see her get hurt so do me a favor would you?"

Christian smiled "of course."  

Sebastian dropped his smile "stop screwing around on her with Gwendolyn." He hadn't meant to just come right out with it but there it was. Christian looked at him with a strange expression but Sebastian went on. "I know you're seeing her again but I'm telling you it ends now. I won't allow you to hurt Kathryn with that psycho."

"All right Sebastian I have a question for you. Who the fuck is Gwendolyn?"

"Your ex girlfriend. The one you dumped for Kathryn." Turing around he gestured to the blond who was chatting with Blaine. "The one sitting over there."

Christian looked over at Gwendolyn and shook his head. "She's very attractive but I've never seen that women before in my life and I don't have an ex named Gwendolyn. One named Gretchen and Ginger but no Gwendolyn. "

Sebastian's eyes went wide as the information began to register. "Then who the hell is she?"

                                - to be continued (Please Review)


	11. To Tell the Truth

The Affair 

Summary: Gwendolyn gives Sebastian some answers. 

Chapter 11: To Tell the Truth 

"_Then who the hell is she?"_

"Got me Sebastian" Christian said the picture of cool "why? Did she say we were seeing each other?" 

Sebastian's eyes remained completely fixated on Gwendolyn as he muttered "something like that." Turing to Christian suddenly he asked "are you sure you don't know her?" 

"A women who looks like that? Trust me I'd remember" he answered with a smirk. "I wonder why she would tell you that." 

"I'm about to find out" Sebastian grumbled as he made his way over to Blaine and his new friend. As he approached them he noticed how Gwendolyn's expression remained totally passive as if she didn't have a care in the world. 

"Hey Valmont" Blaine said in a slightly inebriated tone "I was just talking with Ms.Jeff- 

Ignoring his friend Sebastian quickly grabbed Gwendolyn by the arm and hissed "we need to talk, _now_." 

"What are you doing?" She asked still completely calm but a little perturbed as he dragged her out of the ballroom and into the hotel entranceway which was vacant. 

Once out of ear shot he nearly yelled "who the fuck are you?" 

She pulled out of his grasp and sighed "oh I think you're well aware of who I am." 

"Yes you're Christian's ex and now supposed mistress but here's the funny thing...he's never laid eyes on you before. Care to explain?" 

Gwendolyn raised her eyebrows at him more curious than alarmed. "He said that?" When Sebastian nodded she shrugged carelessly "well then he's lying." 

Sebastian wondered how long she was going to just stand there and deny it even though he now knew she was obviously lying. "Yeah see I don't think so. You're the one who's lying now I want to know who you are and why you've been fucking with my life." 

Still completely unfazed by his line of questioning she asked "how can you be so sure he's not lying and I am?" 

"Ok first thing Kathryn's in there walking around with an engagement ring the size of a god damn tennis ball and you haven't batted an eye. Second Christian would never cheat with you just for sex because he has Kathryn. I think it's safe to say that anything you could do for him in the sack Kathryn can do ten times better." 

"My loyal to a fault aren't we?" Gwendolyn mused. 

"And third" he went on ignoring her "if a guy like Christian were fucking some hot chick on the side trust me he would be bragging about it." 

She stared him down for a moment with a sly smile on her face as if she was considering whether to tell him the truth or not. Finally she sighed and in a bored tone replied "fine you got me I'm not his mistress or ex girlfriend. Truth of the matter is I've never even met the man." 

Looking at her standing across from him as calm as could be made him want to strangle her. If they weren't in public he just might. In a controlled but edgy voice Sebastian demanded "then who the hell are you Gwendolyn? If that's even your fucking name!" 

"Yes it's my name and to answer your question I'm a private investigator. I was hired to photograph you and Ms. Merteuil in some...private moments and then use the evidence to black mail you under the allusion that it was to break up Kathryn and Christian." 

Sebastian's head was starting to spin as he tried to figure out what was going on. Rubbing his temples trying to soothe his head ache he asked her "who? Who hired you and why? Why the fuck would anyone want to break them up so badly?" 

Gwendolyn watched him in curiosity. She was getting quite a rush at seeing the poor little rich boy in front of her try to figure this all out. "Well it never really was about breaking them up. It was a lot more complicated then that darling and I'm sorry but I can't reveal my client. It would hardly be ethical." 

At that Sebastian went into a rage. He charged at Gwendolyn full forced pinning her to the wall. "Ok listen up bitch I have had about enough fun and games for one evening" he hissed at her while pinning her arm to the wall with the other one wrapped around her throat. "I am sick of being fucked with so I want answers. Who hired you and why? You don't spill and I swear you're not going to like what I do." 

He was hurting her but she remained cool "so what you're going to hurt me is that it? Give me a few bumps and bruises." 

"Oh I wouldn't dream on it sweetheart" he snarled "see I get the feeling it wouldn't make a dent. However I do have enough power and money to make sure whatever business you're running gets shut down within the week." At that Gwendolyn's eyes went large and for the first time that evening she appeared startled. Sebastian smiled coldly "yeah I thought that might do it. After all whatever would you do if you couldn't afford those Gucci pumps you like so much?" Glancing down at her shoes he snickered "or the cheap knock off's anyway." 

Now struggling in his grasp she told him "I can't tell you. However if your a good boy and let me go I'll give you a hint." Giving her slender neck one final squeeze Sebastian reluctantly let her go. Coughing slightly she glared up at him "that wasn't necessary." 

"Who hired you?" 

"Who the hell do you think?" Gwendolyn screamed at him for the first time. "Who in your life would go through all this trouble just to screw with your head?" 

As soon as she said it Sebastian's head screamed, _no_. No way was she implying who he thought. Studying Gwendolyn for perhaps the first time that night Sebastian tried to figure out what her game was. She had to be up to something because there was just no way she was speaking the truth. Finally he asked in a low voice "who are you talking about?" 

She smiled "I think you know who. The only person you know who's twisted enough not to mention rich enough to pay me to do her dirty work." Sebastian turned away from her and looked back at the party. Standing amongst a crowd of socialites was Kathryn showing off her large rock. Gwendolyn came up behind him and whispered in his ear "she really is a lovely girl I could see why you fancy her. It's too bad you don't really know her." 

At that Sebastian spun around and yelled "do you really expect me to believe that Kathryn wanted me to break up her and Christian? There's no fucking way! Why would she do that?" 

Tilting her head as a sign of pity she purred "why do you think? She's in a relationship with a dangerous criminal that she has no way of getting out of so she comes back to New York, seduces you only to find out you're still devoted to your fiancé. When you still refuse to chose her over Annette she decided to torture you a little. She plays the innocent while you're suffering from a guilty conscience all the while thinking you're falling in love with her." Gwendolyn tossed her blond tresses in thought "I think it was about that time she decided she would marry Christian after all. Although she was getting a kick out of playing with your head, you were starting to get a little too emotional on her. And I don't think she was really pleased about your little chat with Christian. So you see this was just another game and you were but another pawn" Gwendolyn finished with a satisfied smile. 

Sebastian thought he was going to be sick. Glaring at the blond in front of him he asked "do you actually expect me to buy this shit? Kathryn would never-" 

"But she would and she did. Think about it Sebastian how did I get that video and photographs in the first place? It was taken inside the room so somebody with access to the room had to plant it there. She had motive and means darling it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure it out." 

He was shaking now "you're lying!" 

Stepping closer to them she caressed his cheek and whispered "you're everything I've ever wanted." As Sebastian's breath caught and he thought back to the last time he said those words he realized she just might be telling the truth. He had said those exact words to Kathryn not to long ago. How else could she know if Kathryn didn't tell her? 

Laughing slightly she told him "she had a good laugh about that one. Never dreamed she could have you so completely pussy whipped." 

Sebastian quickly pushed her hand away. The last time he felt this weak and defenseless was when Kathryn was bragging to him about how she out smarted him. She called him a toy and that's just what he was. He always has been. Glaring into Gwendolyn's vapid, superior face he decided well not anymore. 

Getting himself together Sebastian said nothing to her as he turned away and headed back to the party. There would be plenty of time to deal with Gwen later. He was thinking calls to the better business bureau were in order but that would come later. Now he had to find Kathryn and get some answers. Stalking around the party, pushing past guests he overheard a couple of women discussing Kathryn's engagement. "Have you seen Kathryn?" 

The women looked up at him in surprise then annoyance that he was barging into there conversation so rudely. Finally one of them answered "she and her fiancé left a couple of minutes ago." 

Sebastian nodded dully and turned away. She got away but not for long. They were going to have a talk and when they did the truth was going to come out one way or the other. 

* * * * * * 

The following afternoon Sebastian was once again waiting anxiously for Kathryn at her apartment. The previous night he had not slept a wink as he kept going over in his head what Gwendolyn had told him. At first it seemed so preposterous but then again most things Kathryn did were. The more and more he though about it the more it seemed completely logical that she could have gone through all this trouble just to get to him. Just to win some game he had given up on years ago. 

Several time during the night he had considered calling her but he stopped himself each time. He had to do this face to face, it was too easy for her to lie over the phone. So here he was it much the same predicament he was only a week ago. Thinking back he was bitter about how awful he felt about what he had to do. How guilty he felt about hurting her, lying to her when all along it was possible she was just setting him up. 

As he sat glued to the couch seething in anger he suddenly heard her front door open. A moment later Kathryn walked into the room dressed in a black designer suit and balancing shopping bags in both hands. She looked instantly surprised to see him there but then relaxed and said "what do you have a key now? What are you doing here Sebastian?" 

Sebastian didn't answer her he just got up slowly and calmly. He came up to her and placed his hands on her face forcing her to look up at him. "Do you love me?" 

Her eyes went wide "what?" 

"Do...you...love...me?" He asked her pronouncing each word slowly. 

"I...I don't believe in it" she said voice slightly shaky. 

Sebastian pushed her away as he turned around and said with a sneer "what else is new?" 

Kathryn touched her cheek and hissed back "have you been drinking?" 

"No" he said turning back to face her "but you can say I've sobered up to some things." 

Rolling her eyes she asked "jesus does any of this have a point? Cause if not I have-" 

"How do you do it?" Sebastian interrupted shaking his head in disgust. 

"Do what?" 

"Pretend to act like a human when the rest of the time you're this soulless bitch. I mean don't you ever get sick of it?" 

For a second he almost regretted saying it. She recoiled slightly from him and he saw what looked like pain flash across her face momentarily. However it was quickly replaced with ice. "How dare you. You're one to talk. Where is Annette by the way? Off putting the finishing touches on your wedding while you're screwing around behind her back." 

"I have no intention of touching you much less sleeping with you again." 

She scoffed "oh believe me after this neither do I. Now get the fuck out!" 

"No. I want you to tell me about Gwendolyn." 

Kathryn didn't flinch she only sighed and asked "who?" 

"Oh come on Kathryn you are a better liar than that. I know all about it and I have to admit at first I even thought it was too twisted to be believed." Turing toward the bar he poured himself some water. "But the more I got to thinking about it the more it all seemed to make sense. Well not to an average person but to someone who knows you so well and knows what you're capable it fits." 

Arms folded over her chest it was taking all her self control not to throw something at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?" 

He spun around to face her equally as angry "you know damn well what I'm talking about! You paid that bimbo to video tape us all so you could turn around and black mail me into breaking up you and Christian. All so you could get me back for choosing Annette over you. That's what this all comes down to." 

At this point Kathryn was pretty much staring at his slack jawed. Snapping out of it she asked once again this time in a lower voice, much like a child's "what?" 

Sebastian let out a loud frustrated yell "stop with the innocent act Kathryn I'm not buying it! This is classic you! You don't get what you want so you destroy everything in your path. Now I'm not leaving here until I hear the truth so what's it going to be?" 

Kathryn said nothing as she turned around and walked over to the piano. Sebastian awaiting one of her triumphant speeches that he just knew was seconds away from coming out of her mouth. However something else came his way. Letting out a loud yell Kathryn chucked a glass vase at him. "You fucking prick! Pull your head out of your ass and think about what you just said. Does any of it make any god damn sense?" 

This was not what he expected. Where was the gloating, the speech, the insults? He didn't expect flying objects and pure fury. Still he wasn't about to back down "it all makes sense Kathryn. Look what you did to me and Annette a few years ago. Where was the sense it that?" 

"That was two years ago get over it! Do you really think my life is so empty that I would hire someone with such a moronic plan? Let alone some one who would go and tell you about it?" 

"I-" 

Stepping closer to him she hissed "if I had done this Sebastian I would be rubbing it in your face. God you still think so little of me that you would assume I would do this because some stranger told you? You believe anyone's word over mine. How can you tell me you love me when you don't even trust me?" 

Her face no longer held it's icy glare put one of pain. It was then Sebastian realized that she wasn't the same Kathryn who stood before his two years ago declaring war. She had grown up maybe she hadn't necessarily learned the errors of her ways but she had changed. She had a heart and a soul and it was very capable of breaking. Suddenly he felt like the world's biggest moron. Stepping closer to her he said "you've never even met Gwendolyn have you?" 

"No" Kathryn whispered. 

"Fuck" he mumbled "god I fucked up. You had nothing to do with this. She told me that because she knew you didn't have anything to do with this but that I would believe you did. She set me up." 

"You'll forgive me if I don't really care." 

"Kathryn I didn't mean-" 

Sebastian was cut off suddenly by a hard hit across the face followed by a swift kick to the balls. Tumbling to the hard floor he looked up to see Kathryn staring down at him with pure rage. "You've been lying to me for weeks, you tried to destroy my relationship with Christian then feed me some bull shit story about it being for my own good when really it was just to make sure your precious wedding stayed on track. If that wasn't bad enough you come over here, insult me and accuse me of setting up this whole thing and then have the gall to try to apologize. Well guess what I'm not falling for it this time." Leaning down closer to him she said in an eerily calm voice "so here's how it is, you are going to marry Annette. I'm going to go away with Christian and if I ever hear from you again I'll not only tell you're darling wife everything that happened between us I'll also tell Christian. Do we understand each other?" 

He wanted to argue with her, tell her there was no way he would agree to that. He loved her, he always would but somehow he knew it wouldn't work this time. No amount of I love you's and I'm sorry's was going to get him out of this. Looking into her face all he could do was nod. 

"Good then it's done" she whispered as she left him behind to bleed on her floor. 

* * * * * * 

"Ok so tell me one thing were you smoking something before hand?" Blaine inquired later that night. 

Taking another sip of his drink he sighed "no I was completely lucid. I mean it seemed to make sense at the time." 

"Look I know you and Kathryn don't have the most trusting relationship but come on Valmont did you really think she would go through all that trouble just to get one up on you?" 

"Yes" he exclaimed although at this point he was trying to convince himself more than anything that there was a good reason for his blatant stupidity. "She knew shit about us and stuff I told Kathryn in private." 

"Sebastian the women got video of your screwing I don't think it would be that hard for her to record a conversation or look up some dirt on you. The question is who hired her in the first place?" 

Sebastian took another sip of his drink finishing it off. It was his sixth of the night. That along with some of Blaine's quality stash had helped to ease the pain of the day. Also this was suppose to be his supposed bachelor party. 

Slamming his drink down he groaned "oh I don't care any more. Let Gwendolyn, Gwen, whatever the fuck she calls herself play her little mind games I'm through. I'm just going to marry Annette and live happily ever after or some shit like that." 

Blaine watched with a twinge of concern as Sebastian poured himself another drink. "What about Kathryn? Where does she factor into this?" 

At the sound of her name he winced and grabbed his head. "She hates me" he whispered. "I suppose at this point I don't really blame her. All I do is hurt her and she hurts me back. We're very good at it you see. So good we don't know how to do anything else." 

Blaine reached over and took the bottle away from Sebastian. "All right you've had enough you're not really making too much sense now. So do you love her?" 

"Who?" 

He rolled his eyes "Kathryn asshole." 

Sebastian smiled faintly "yes more than ever." Shaking the thought away he muttered "but I'm marrying Annette and that's all there is to it. Now I have to get going. You still coming to the wedding?" 

"I suppose. You ok to drive?" 

"Sadly yes I'll see you later" he said waving as he turned to leave. Before reaching the door he spun around "oh, if you see Kathryn don't tell her about this." 

Blaine smiled "wouldn't dream of it." He watched as Sebastian left the room and waited until he heard the familiar sound of the heavy front door closing before calling out "so what do you think?" 

Kathryn walked out of the room adjoining the bedroom with a scowl on her face. "Sebastian getting shit faced doesn't change anything." 

"Well you have to admit it does lend some sympathy to the boy. He really does feel awful about doubting you. He loves you Kathryn." 

Crossing her arms to her chest she huffed "big fucking deal. I really don't care what he feels." Turning back to where he left she asked in a softer tone "do you think you should of let him drive home by himself?" 

Blaine laughed "yeah right you feel nothing for him." 

"I don't! However I don't necessarily want him dead either." 

"Right that's why you threaten to tell Christian about you two if he came near you again." 

"I wasn't going to. Anyway Sebastian's not why I came here." 

He looked up at her curiously "go on." 

"I need you to find me everything you can on Gwendolyn Jefferies and who she is working for." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 

  



	12. Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

The Affair 

Summary: As Sebastian's wedding approaches complications arise. 

Chapter 12: Picture's Worth A Thousand Words 

The following morning or rather late afternoon Sebastian awoke with a history making hangover. His massive headache, nausea and strong need to piss were all thanks to his little celebration with Blaine the previous night. 

Stumbling into his bathroom Sebastian's mind wandered back to the following day. He had awoken angry and ready for battle with Kathryn but that turned out to be a mistake. A big fucking mistake. Now Kathryn more or less despised him and he couldn't really blame her. However it wasn't something that he was necessarily thrilled about. It was what brought on the trip to Blaine's and the subsequent coke and voka party he threw for himself when he got home. 

After vomiting several times then for some reason brushing his teeth Sebastian fell back into bed. He knew it was late and that he should get up and talk with Annette about the wedding but he couldn't. It wasn't like he was filled with some massive fear about his upcoming nuptials. Marriage or the possibility of being married to Annette for the rest of his life wasn't the problem. He did love her, maybe not the same way he did a few months ago but it was still there. He knew if he had to he could make himself happy with Annette. 

As per usual his problems lay with Kathryn. A good part of his brain was telling him to forget about her, let it go. He has already managed to fuck up that relationship so there wasn't a whole lot of sense in trying to fix it when he was suppose to get married the day after tomorrow to another girl. Sebastian's fixation with Kathryn was the primary reason he was staying in bed and avoiding Annette. If she saw him she might figure it out. She might realize that she wasn't the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was settling. 

Closing his eyes he resigned himself to falling back to sleep when he heard Annette's soft voice calling out to him from a few feet away. "Sebastian. Sebastian are you ok?" 

Too tired to lift his head up he mumbled "it depends how you define ok." 

Annette laughed as she sat down on the bed and rubbed his back. "I take it you had fun last night with Blaine?" 

He groaned "I don't think fun is the right word." 

"Well it's after two are you going to get up at all today?" 

Turing around slowly he asked "is it absolutely necessary?" 

Gently caressing his face she murmured "well yes the rehearsal is tonight. I just came by now to remind you to be ready by six. We're going to have to leave early for your aunts." 

"All right" 

"Oh" she exclaimed happily "my dress got delivered this morning. I can't wait for you to see it but remember you can't see me until we're standing in front of the alter." 

"Un huh" he said wondering if she would mind terribly if he fell back asleep. 

"And I was thinking we should all go to Adrienne's for dinner after rehearsal." 

"Whatever" 

Although he didn't think Annette had caught on to his distracted mood she suddenly stood up and yelled "Sebastian what's your problem." 

"Can you stop yelling please? My head feels like it's going to explode that's my problem." 

In a much softer voice she shook her head "no that's not it. Something had been wrong with you for a while now. You never want to discuss the wedding or us. It's like your head is some place else all the time." 

Although he knew it was true he muttered "no it's not. I'm here I just can't pretend to be enthralled about what center piece we should use for the reception or what kind of flowers for the ceremony." 

Arms crossed firmly she looked him in the eye and ordered "don't lie to me Sebastian. Do you still want to marry me?" 

Ignoring his throbbing head Sebastian sat up and told her adamantly "of course I do." 

Sitting back down on the bed Annette told him "look I know this is hard for you. I know how hard it's been on you to change some of yourhabits. I also know we are young and this is a big commitment we are about to make so I'm offering you an out. If you don't want to marry me right now or ever I need you to tell me now. I love you Sebastian but I refuse to marry someone who isn't as committed to this as I am." 

Looking into her determined face he could tell she was trying to be tough but he could see the fear behind her eyes. If he really had any balls he would tell her the truth, that he really didn't want to marry her. However he couldn't do it because as strong as she was trying to be Sebastian knew it would kill Annette if he told her the truth. 

Leaning forward he took her hands in his and said with as much sincerity as he could muster "we are getting married Annette. I love you and nothing in the world can change that." 

As he said it he lifted her hands and kissed them while Annette gave him a strange faint smile. "I love you too Sebastian." 

"Good now what do you say we go back to bed?" he asked as he pulled her back into bed. Wrapping his arms around his soon to be wife Sebastian's smile faded. He would marry Annette but his mind would remain on someone else. 

****** 

Later that night Sebastian wasn't the only one whose mind was on second thoughts. Relaxing in a large tub filled with bubbles Kathryn considered her own upcoming marriage. She was still trying to figure out why she had agreed to the marriage in the first place. Sighing she let her head roll back as she muttered to herself "god damn Sebastian." 

It really was all his fault. Kathryn never really had any intention of marrying Christian but after that night when Sebastian professed his love for her she had to do something. She was so angry at him for just coming right out and telling her that. So what if it was true and she might share the same feelings, it didn't change anything. Not when he was still all gun ho on marrying the virgin. What did he expect her to do? Tell him 'I love you' then watch all pathetic like as he married someone else? Well there was no way that was going to happen. Getting back together with Christian seemed to be the only way to convince Sebastian and herself for that matter that their so called relationship was a dead issue. 

Although she was still plenty furious about him keeping the blackmail from her and accusing her of being behind it she was pretty much over it now. In truth the only reason she issued the threat in the first place was to keep him away from her. If Sebastian hung around her, begging forgiveness she would start to regret her decision and Kathryn didn't do regrets. 

However it was too late. Sitting in the tub looking at the carefully engraved wedding invitation she was already starting to regret her decision to stay away from him. Kathryn and Christian weren't actually leaving for another week but she had told him she didn't want to attend the wedding. He for once didn't force the issue and agreed they wouldn't go. 

Letting her hand trace over Annette and Sebastian's names she imagined what the wedding would be like. It was being held at the church on Sebastian's aunt's estate. She imagined the church would be full but that most of the people would probably be on the groom's side since Edward would most likely invite half of New York. He would stand up at the alter with his son trying to be pleasant but all the while inquiring if Sebastian really wanted to do this. Sebastian of course would ignore him and be the picture of calm and collected in his tuxedo. He would be cool and as always completely confident in the decision he had made, or maybe his confidence could be attributed to that joint he smoked with Blaine before going into church. 

After a gaggle of mousy bridesmaids in horrendously awful dresses passed Annette would make her entrance. She would be dressed in some long white taffeta and lace creation that she probably thought made her look like a princess but in actuality just made her look like another boring magazine bride minus the perfectly coiffed hair and makeup. Sebastian would smile at her with utter love and devotion as he took her hand in his. The priest would speak, then they would say there vows. Annette's would be a bunch of lame ass crap about loving Sebastian even when they were old and gray. Sebastian's would be less corny with most likely a hint of poetry that would make all the girl swoon and just for an instant make Mr. Hardgrove forget how much he hated his future son in law. 

Then Kathryn imagined she would enter the picture. She would be dressed in black because in some ways she was in mourning. Standing in the back of the church no one would see her as she watched the ceremony with gut wrenching nausea. When the priest asked Sebastian if he would take Annette till death due us part he would look up and spot her in the back. Smiling sadly at her he would wait a beat before answering. When he said "I do" Kathryn would smile to herself and leave. However as she left she would pull the fire alarm and set off the sprinkler systems drowning the so called perfect ceremony. 

Kathryn smiled at the thought letting the wedding invitation sink slowly into the water. She was awakened from her day dream when Christian's voice called out to her from the bedroom. "Kathryn! We need to talk now!" 

It wasn't the usual light tone he had with her. It was the way he spoke to one of his 'associates' when things didn't go his way. Sighing she called back "I'll be out in a second." 

Getting out she wrapped a robe around herself while watching the wedding invitation sink to the bottom of the tub. Turing around Kathryn left the bathroom and found Christian pacing her bedroom. He didn't look up at her as she entered nor did he answer when she asked "what's wrong?" 

Instead he started muttering but it was directed more at himself than at her. "I can't believe I didn't see it" he grumbled "I was so fucking dense. Of course that's why he told me." 

Christian was starting to freak her out a little. "Christian? What is it?" she reached out to touch his arm but he threw it off right away. 

"Don't touch me!" he barked at her his eyes completely cold. 

"What the fuck is your problem?" 

With his eyes locked firmly onto hers he pulled out an envelop from his jacket and threw it on the bed in disdain. "That's my problem" he hissed. 

Kathryn gave him one last curious stare before turning around and examining the envelop. As she opened it and the first photograph came into view her breath immediately caught and her pulse quickened. The pictures in question were the ones she imagined the infamous Gwendolyn took. Kathryn and Sebastian were fucking each others brains out in picture after picture. She looked through them all till the images began to blur. Finally Christian's voice broke though as her snickered "there's a video tape too if you'd like to see it." Slowly Kathryn turned around to face him. Giving her a cold smile he remarked "but then again what am I thinking? You don't need to see it you were there." 

The comment made her flinch. "Christian-" 

"No!" He interrupted her "you're not going to charm your way out of this Kat. You told me that guy you fucked was a nobody, that it was a one time thing. You fucked Sebastian! In my house of all places, when I was just down the hall. How could you do that?" 

"Christian it's complicated. I mean it happened once and I didn't plan on it happening again it just did. I never meant to-" 

Shaking his head he didn't seem to be listening to her "he came to me and told me all that stuff about you. That little bastard was trying to break us up. All the while he's engaged to some other girl. Oh he's dead, he's fucking dead!" 

As Christian started for the door Kathryn grabbed his arm and yelled "No! Christian don't please!" 

"What you want to save your boyfriend? How honorable of you Kathryn. Too bad you didn't use any of that loyalty in our relationship" he scoffed. 

Kathryn's inner bitch kicked in and she screamed back "I am loyal to you! Do you have any idea how many time I could have left you for him? You have no idea about our past or what he means to me but I choose you." 

"Only because he's marrying another girl!" 

Shaking her head she remarked "he would of left her, he wanted to but I knew-" 

"You knew I would kill him" he finished for her. "Well guess what you're right." 

"No don't you dare touch him" she yelled. "Look what do I have to do for you to forget about these?" She asked holding up the pictures. "I already agreed to marry you what more do you want?" 

Almost instantly he answered "I want you to never see him or speak to him again." 

The request surprised Kathryn as she recoiled from him. "What? You can't ask me to do that." 

"Why not? He's getting married in a few days anyway it's not like you could ever be together anyway unless you fancy yourself being his whore for the rest of your life. I'm trying to spare you the pain of seeing him sweetheart." 

"You're trying to control me Christian and I won't let you. You can't tell me who I can or cannot see understand? And if you so much as touch Sebastian I'll hurt you in ways you've never dreamed." 

Christian's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he seemed to consider her. "If I didn't know better I would say you were in love with him." When Kathryn merely rolled her eyes he sighed he remarked "wow and here I was starting to think you weren't capable. I don't know if you ever really loved me but I love you and I still want to marry you. So what will it be?" 

"If I don't agree will you hurt him?" Kathryn knew she was taking a risk with the question. With the mood he was in anything was liable to set Christian off. 

He was silent for a moment before answering softly and calmly "no." 

Kathryn nodded as she stared down at the diamond ring on her finger. It would probably be easy to just go off and marry Christian, pretend to be happy. However she realized she rather be truly happy and she never would be with Christian. Slowly she took off her ring and handed it to him. "I'm sorry Christian but I just can't." 

"All right if that's how you want it" he murmured. "I just want you to be happy Kathryn." 

"Then let me go and don't hurt Sebastian." 

Christian nodded "I promise you I won't touch him. Good bye Kate." 

* * * * * * 

Sitting alone in an uptown bar later that night Kathryn stared down at her finger which was now empty. Taking a sip of her martini she told herself for the tenth time that night that she did the right thing. It was better to be alone and happy then with Christian and miserable. Hopefully. 

She finished off her drink when a familiar voice called out "I thought you would be here." 

"Hey Blaine" she sighed not bothering to turn around. 

"Drowning your sorrows Kathryn?" 

She smiled at him as he took a seat across from her. "Something like that." 

Smiling at the empty martini glasses in front of her he asked "what brought this on?" 

"I ended things with Christian" Kathryn explained showing him her empty ring finger. 

"Oh?" 

"Yes apparently someone sent him the pictures of me and Sebastian in bed. I'll give you three guess who." 

"I'm guessing the ever popular Gwen. My she really has it out for the two of you doesn't she? Well I think I might of figured out why?" 

Signaling the waiter for another drink she asked "what do you got?" 

Reaching into his back pocket Blaine handed over a black and white photograph. Kathryn sighed more concerned about her drink then what Blaine was showing her. However that changed when she caught sight of the photo. Studying it closer she mutter "what the fuck?" 

* * * * * * 

At around the same time Kathryn was getting some answers Christian was boarding his yacht. He was feeling a mixture of sadness and remorse but at the moment something else which was much more powerful. Anger. 

Stepping onto the top deck he was greeted by his right hand man Danny and another man who worked for him named Jasper. Jasper was a quiet but intelligent man who wore all black and spoke in a think German accent. Although be was a great deal smarter than Christian's other men it wasn't what made him so valuable. It was the fact that when he aimed he never missed. 

Christian extended his hand as the men greeted each other "it's good to see you again Jasper. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances." 

"Yes over the phone you said it was a matter of great urgency." 

He nodded "yes I've been experiencing a few problems of a personal nature and I need them dealt with. I have a feeling you're just the man to take care of them" 

"Oh course. Who's the target?" 

Christian gestured to Danny who handed Jasper a photograph of the target. He then opened up a briefcase filled with money. "You'll get half now and half when it's finished. I need this done as quickly as possible. I would do it myself but I promised my fiancé I wouldn't touch him." 

"I understand." 

"Good" turning around and looking out on the dark water Christian hissed "I want Sebastian Valmont dead before he takes what's mine." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	13. What's Meant To Be

The Affair 

Summary: Sebastian and Annette's wedding day is filled with unexpected surprises. 

Chapter 13: What's Meant To Be 

As fate would have it, it poured the day of the wedding. Staring out the large window of his guest room Sebastian wondered if it was some sort of omen. The weather report said it was suppose to be sunny and clear which is why they planned to hold the reception outside. However the sudden downpour ruined those plans and sent the wedding planner and her staff into a tizzy. The reception would now be held in the ballroom downstairs. 

Sighing Sebastian turned around and looked at his reflection in the floor length mirror. He looked damn good if he did say so himself. Dressed in a simple black Armani tux he was the picture of elegance. Plastering a smile on his face he tried to act as happy as he knew he should be but it just wasn't happening. This was suppose to be one of the happiest days of his life but it sure as hell didn't feel like it. 

Glancing over at the phone not for the first time that morning he had the urge to call her. Actually he had the urge since they parted a few days ago but for once he didn't act on it. What would he say to her anyway? "Hey Kathryn just calling to tell you I'm about to walk down the aisle. What are you up to?" 

Somehow he didn't think she would see the humor in the situation. 

Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. "Yeah?" 

One of his aunts maids walked in carrying a package "sir this just arrived for you and your fiancee. I didn't think I should bother her with it now." 

"Oh but feel free to bother me." The maid looked at him with a mix of confusion and fear. Sebastian only rolled his eyes as he took it from her hands "thanks that will be all." 

After she left Sebastian looked down at the small, rectangular package wrapped in decorative pastel wrap. On top was an open card that read: 

_To the Bride and Groom, _

_May your marriage be one filled with surprises._

__

"Strange" Sebastian muttered out loud when he noticed that the card wasn't signed. He thought they had gotten all their crappy gifts already so he wondered who could have sent it and why now. Turning it over in his hands he was about to open it when he suddenly changed his mind. The gift was addressed to Annette as well so maybe they should open it together. 

Sebastian left the room and headed down the hall to Annette's room. Without knocking he walked in and was greeted by the piercing sound of shrieks of horror. "What are you doing?" One of Annette's cousin's who was also a bridesmaid yelled at him."You can't see the bride before the wedding!" 

He ignored her as he greeted Annette who was sitting at a vanity table. She looked beautiful dressed her simple white dress with her hair pinned up. Sebastian smiled at her reflection as he gave her a kiss on the cheek "you look amazing." 

She smiled as she scolded him "thank you but you shouldn't see me before the wedding. It's bad luck." 

"It's bullshit nothing will ruin this day." 

"Except for the rain" her friend and maid of honor Bethany muttered as she fixed Annette's hair. 

"He's right nothing can ruin our day" Annette told her as she looked up at Sebastian adoringly. "What's that?" 

He glanced down at the package in his hands "oh a last minute wedding gift. It was addressed to both of us so I thought we should open it together." 

"You're so sweet. Why don't you open it my nails are still drying." 

Sebastian nodded as he tour the packaging away to reveal a videocassette. He looked at it curiously "its a video. Who the fuck would send us a home video?" 

Annette shrugged "who's it from?" 

"Doesn't say" 

"Well put it in let's see what it is" 

He turned around and placed the tape in the VCR. After some momentary fuzziness the image became clear as did the sound. "Oh god Sebastian...yes...harder!" Kathryn moaned as Sebastian fucked her senseless. 

Sebastian's mouth fell open in shock as he watched that of so familiar scene play out before his and his fiancee's eyes. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the image as he watched himself on screen order Kathryn to ride him, "I love watching you on top...your gorgeous breasts bouncing." He sucked her nipples as Kathryn let out that lavish laugh of hers. 

"TURN IT OFF!" Annette suddenly screamed. 

Sebastian whipped around to see his bride nearly shaking as she glared at the images on the TV. He quickly did as she said then turned back to face her. Before he could say anything Annette told her bridesmaids in a cold, even tone "can you guys please wait downstairs for a minute. I have to talk to Sebastian." 

They all muttered "ok" as they all made their way out of the room each taking time to openly glare at him. He ignored them as his attention was only focused on Annette. She looked at him with a mixture of sadness and anger before turning back around to her reflection. Sebastian sighed "Annette it isn't what you think-" 

"Oh you mean that's not you fucking Kathryn on that tape? What a relief" she hissed sarcastically at him. She quickly whipped back around to face him in total anger mode "well go on explain. This should be good. Explain to me how you can tell me you love me then go and sleep with that slut!" 

"It was only that one time and it didn't mean anything" he found himself lying. He wasn't sure why he was bothering now that the truth was out. If he wanted he could be with Kathryn now but as he looked at Annette with tears now running down her face he knew he couldn't do that. 

Wiping her face she whispered "you told me you didn't feel anything for her. God I trusted you Sebastian, I trusted you with my heart and you go to her. Her! Kathryn of all people why did it have to be her?" 

"It just happened" he explained weekly hating himself for putting her in this kind of pain. 

"How am I ever suppose to trust you again Sebastian? How can I ever look you in the face again and know you're not lying to me?" 

Sebastian played with the video box in his hand awkwardly as he struggled for an answer. "I don't know. I-" 

Suddenly something fell out of the box. Sebastian bent down and picked it up off the ground. It was a black and white photograph of two women sitting together on a park bench. The girl on the left was Annette and the women sitting opposite her was Gwendolyn. 

At first he really believed his eyes were playing tricks on him. Annette and Gwendolyn it couldn't be, what were they doing together? However as he studied it Sebastian knew it was most definitely the two of them. He muttered to himself "what the fuck?" 

"What?" Anent asked through tears. 

Sebastian ignored her as he began to put the pieces together in his head. Gwendolyn and Annette what did they have in common? The answer was of course simple, him. It was then he began to realize the truth. Who had hired Gwen in the first place? Who hated Kathryn that much to hurt her? How had she gotten that video camera in the room? Annette. All roads led back to Annette. 

Sebastian finally pulled his eyes away from the photo and looked over at his fiancee's tear streaked face. "You knew" he told her in a voice barely a whisper. "You knew all this time." 

Annette shook her head at him "knew what?" 

"You knew I was sleeping with Kathryn" he told her as his anger slowly began to rise. "You knew because you had Gwendolyn tape it then used it to black mail me into hurting Kathryn." 

"W-what are you talking about?" 

"This is what I'm talking about!" Sebastian yelled at her as he thrust the photo in front of her face. He laughed coldly at her as he took a seat on the couch "do me a favor cut the innocent routine it's wearing thin." 

Annette stared at the photo for a long time before simple saying "all right I knew about it. I know about everything." 

He glared at her not bothering to hide his disgust "I bet you do. Well go on explain because I really wanna know what the fuck possessed you." 

"Don't you dare blame all this on me!" Annette stood up suddenly angry "I did what I did to save our relationship the one you were about to destroy by cheating on me with that tramp! 

"Yeah and instead of confronting me about it you create some idiotic plot to...to do what exactly? 

"To get you away from her" she hissed. "Don't you see what she does to you? God I thought you were over her after..." 

"After what?" 

Annette looked him dead in the eye "I know about the girls. The girls who looked just like her who you fucked after she left. One night after you canceled one of our dates I went to see you and I saw you kissing this girl good-bye. I didn't say anything until I saw you with another girl the following night, a girl who looked just like the one before. Petite, dark silky hair, green eyes. They all looked like Kathryn. That's when I knew you still weren't over her no matter how much you protested other wise. I was going to leave you but I just couldn't so I gave you that ultimatum and you chose me. You always do and you know why? Because you love me, we belong together Sebastian." 

Sebastian's cold expression didn't waver. "You should of said something then. Not lie to me and issue threats." 

She shook her head at him "I was afraid you would leave me Sebastian. So I didn't say anything and I was glad I didn't because we were happy. We were going to get married then she showed up out of nowhere and it was like nothing had changed." Annette walked over to him and sat down beside him. "That night you disappeared and I went to look for you. I heard you with her in your bedroom." A tear rolled down her face "you called her beautiful and told her you missed her. You have no idea how much that hurt." 

"So of course you did the logical thing and hired someone to blackmail me instead of just confronting me." 

"I wanted proof" she told his icily. "I thought maybe she was out of your system but then you insisted we go stay the weekend with them. I decided to get proof and I got it ten fold. I was going to just confront you but then Gwendolyn suggested I do something else that would break up you and Kathryn for good and test your loyalty." 

"Oh" Sebastian snickered as he stood up "so it was all Gwendolyn's fault? You were completely innocent." 

"I didn't say that. I would never had gone through with it...I was angry I wanted to hurt you back, both of you." 

He sighed "well congratulations it worked." 

"I regret hurting you Sebastian but I won't apologize for what I did to that witch. Kathryn is poison Sebastian don't you realize that?" 

"You certainly wanted me to believe that didn't you? Having Gwendolyn tell me it was all Kathryn's doing. You had to turn us totally against one another." 

Looking him in the eye she said "exactly. God Sebastian don't you get it I did this for you!" 

"No you did it for you!" He yelled back just as angry "you wanted to get married and you didn't want her in the way." 

She approached him a look of determination on her face "you're right I do want to marry you and you want to marry me. You purposed remember? I was the one with reservations but you insisted telling me you would make me happy. Hell Sebastian I even offered you an out of the whole thing but you said no way." Standing in front of him she let her hand touch his cheek. In a softer voice she said "yes I lied to you but no more than you lied to me. We both hurt each other Sebastian but I'm past it now. I can forgive you for going to Kathryn. The question is can you forgive me when all I was trying to do was love you?" 

"Don't you mean manipulate?" 

"No Sebastian, Kathryn is the manipulator. Tell me something in all your time with her did she ever make you happy? Did she ever make you laugh? Did you ever feel like you could trust her?" Gently she asked "did she ever tell you she loved you?" 

As Annette asked all these questions Sebastian's mind wandered back to the past few weeks with Kathryn. He remembered that first time in bed with her. That challenge she issued him that he lost a few hours later. Kathryn calling out his name after she fell off that horse. Kathryn laughing after they made love in her bed. The look of pain in her face when she told him she would hate him if she had to. And then he recalled all those times it seemed she was trying to tell him something. It was then he realized the truth. 

"No she never did. I suppose you're right that's not what Kathryn and I were about" he told her his face remaining placid. 

Annette smiled slightly "you once told me I'm the only girl you ever loved. If that's true you'll forget about Kathryn and marry me today." 

Sebastian let his hands caress her hair "you still want to marry me after all of this?" 

She nodded "more than anything. But I have to know you forgive me and you're finished with her." 

Sebastian waited an adequate amount of time before answering. In truth he already knew the answer, he always had. Breaking away from her he walked over to the vanity and picked up the photo. He knew now who had sent it and why. Tearing his eyes away from the picture he looked into Annette's hopeful face. That face he had fallen in love with all that time ago. That face that had lied to him countless times before. "Annette will you marry me?" 

She smiled at him as she let out a laugh and jumped into his arms and squealed "yes! I'll marry you. I love you so much Sebastian!" 

As he hugged her a smile formed on his lips with just a hint of malice. "I'm counting on it" Sebastian whispered. 

Pulling one of his hands away from her he glanced back at the photo then flipped it over. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find a message written on the back in familiar hand writing: 

_Meet me in the west wing parlor after you receive this. We need to talk - K._

****** 

At about the same time the wedding party was arriving at the church Kathryn was eagerly staring at her watch. What the fuck was keeping him? She had sent the maid up with that package almost an hour ago but so far she hadn't heard from him. 

She knew she probably should of just shown him that stupid picture herself. However she just couldn't resist screwing Annette over one last time. Kathryn had prayed that they would watch that tape of them together, he would catch her in a lie then see the picture and end things right away. 

Walking over to the window she looked out at the rain and wondered if he perhaps didn't get it or maybe me did. As she plotted out her latest scheme she hadn't wanted to think that he might decide he wanted to marry Annette in spite of everything. After all Sebastian did claim to love the little hick. Kathryn had never really believed it or rather didn't want to but maybe she was wrong. 

Still she told herself no matter if he loved her or not he would still never marry her if he knew what she put them through. Kathryn's fists tightened as she thought about Annette and her holier than thou attitude she walked around with when the whole time she turned out to be just as big a manipulator as herself. Fucking hypocrite. 

Annette had screwed her over royally but now thanks to her she just might get what she always wanted, a life with Sebastian. She had denied it long enough. He was what she wanted. He was the only man she ever loved. And he loved her. She smiled at the thought. They were going to be happy together and there was nothing that could stand in their way. 

"Ding, Dong! Ding Dong!" 

Although the main house was a little ways from the chapel and the rain was coming down fiercely Kathryn could still hear the sound of the church bells. She had attended more than a few weddings on the estate and knew that was the signal for the wedding to begin. 

No! No he couldn't marry Annette. He loved her didn't he? After everything they had been through he was once again going to chose Annette over her. He rejected her yet again. 

Slowly Kathryn sunk down to the floor not caring that her expensive pale blue dress was getting wrinkled in the process. How could he do this to her again? The question ran over and over again in her head as she tried to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. 

No she would not cry. It was a sign of weakness and she wasn't weak. She had yet to shed one tear over him and she wasn't about to start now. No, no, no. 

However as she stared at her pitiful reflection in the window and thought about him with his new wife the tears began to form and she no longer had the strength to hold them in. 

****** 

As the church bells rang out Sebastian made his way quickly down the isle completely confident and cool. Before he reached the alter he felt someone tug on his arm. "Sebastian did you talk to Kathryn?" 

Sebastian turned around at the sound of Blaine's voice. "No I haven't." 

"Well did she tell you about..." 

He nodded "yeah I know about Annette hiring Gwendolyn." 

Blaine looked at him confused "and you're still going through with this?" 

"Blaine I've made my decision" he said before heading up to the alter. 

"So son you still going through with this?" 

Sebastian turned to his father and glared at him "don't start." 

Before he could push further the bridesmaids began to make there appearance. As each one got to the end of the isle their smiles quickly vanished as they glared at Sebastian. He sneered back at them but quickly plastered a smile to his face as the wedding march began. Everyone stood as Annette and Mr. Hardgrove made there way down the is isle. 

"I love you" Annette whispered to him right before the priest began. 

Sebastian didn't smile back only said coldly "I know." 

The priest began and as he went on Sebastian's eyes remained firmly intact on Annette. They only wavered slightly when priest asked if anyone objected to the union. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaine shake his head in disgust but no one said anything. He could feel Annette relax in relief. Good Sebastian thought, it will make all of this worth it. 

The priest asked Annette if she would love him to death do they part and with all the love in the world she said "I do." 

Then it was Sebastian's turn. He took Annette's hands and is and when the priest asked him the same he smile happily and replied "no way." 

As he expected Annette's smile immediately fell and the guests began to stir wondering if they really heard what they thought they did. "S-Sebastian" she stuttered "what are you doing?" 

"Oh I'm sorry Annette what I meant is there's no chance in hell that I'm ever marrying you." 

She pulled her hands away quickly and looked up at him stunned while his father snickered "thank god he's come to his senses." 

"You bastard you said you'd forget what happened" she whispered near tears. 

"Yeah well I lied. Come on Annette did you really think I was just going to forget everything you put me through? You know me better than that." 

As Annette looked at him in stunned horror her father quickly approached them "what is the meaning of this Sebastian? How dare you treat her like this." 

Sebastian smiled coldly "well Annette would you like me to tell dear old dad the truth?" Turning to the old man he smirked "it's a hell of a story sir." 

"Sebastian don't" she whispered tears falling down her face. Although he really wanted to tell Annette's daddy all about what a class A manipulator his daughter turned into he didn't have the time. He had to get to Kathryn before it was too late. 

Looking Annette in the eye he said "the short of it is I'm in love with someone else." Grabbing Annette's chin roughly he sneered "and I'm no one's puppet least of all yours." Sebastian then pushed her away cruelly not caring in the least about the sobs that escaped her. 

As the murmur from the crowd began to rise Sebastian quickly headed back down the isle. On his way out the door he heard Blaine tell him "well done." 

However Sebastian didn't have time to chat. He had to find Kathryn then beg, plead whatever it took for her to forgive him and take him back. He pushed open the heavy chapel doors and ran out into the pouring rain. Nothing would stop him this time for getting what he wanted. 

****** 

Wiping the tears from her face Kathryn stood back up and straightened her dress. She truly was disgusted with herself for losing it and especially over a guy. Even though she knew it wasn't just any guy she still wouldn't let herself be controlled by her emotions. 

"Fuck him" she said out loud as she checked her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't going to sit around and cry about him anymore like some loser. 

Holding her head up Kathryn headed for the main door of the house. She stopped momentarily as she passed the ball room which was all done up for the reception. Shaking her head sadly she turned and left. 

It was still poring as Kathryn opened up the heavy door. She was about to call for her driver when she noticed someone running up to the house. It took her a minute to recognize the handsome blond guy dressed in a tux. It was Sebastian. 

Kathryn watched slightly entranced as Sebastian made his way to the door completly soaked. When he called out "Kathryn!" The cold expression she was wearing suddenly melted away and she smile almost giddy for the first time in her life. Without a thought of the rain or her dress Kathryn ran out after him. 

Sebastian smiled as he saw her approach him. As she ran down the steps and he was only a few feet away they both stopped momentarily. Both grinning like idiots Sebastian yelled over the rain "I didn't marry her! I love you!" Kathryn reached for his hand and he started to pull her towards him when- 

"Bang!...Bang!" 

Before Sebastian could pull Kathryn into his arms he fell into hers with two bullets in him. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	14. Repercussions

The Affair 

Summary: Sebastian gets shot and Kathryn deals with the fallout. 

Chapter 14: Repercussions 

"Sebastian! Sebastian...oh god!" Kathryn screamed as they collapsed to the ground. At first she didn't know what happened. One minute he was standing in front of her smiling the next his limp body fell into her arms. 

Kathryn cradled him in her lap as the rain continued to pour down on them. As Sebastian's eyes struggled to stay open he murmured "I didn't do it. I love you...Kathryn...I...you're bleeding...you..." 

She looked down at her pale dress and noticed the blood. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't hers. Pulling a shaky hand from Sebastian's back she nearly started to sob when she saw that it was covered in blood. "It's not mine" she whispered. As his eyes started to close again she screamed "Sebastian! Look at me, you have to look at me!" Looking around suddenly she screamed out to the driver who was quickly making his way over to them "go get help! Now, now!" 

As he took off back to the house Kathryn looked down at Sebastian. In the back of her mind she wondered who did this but it was not the time to worry about that. That would come later. Instead she focused her attention on Sebastian. Gently she stroked his face promising him "you're going to be ok. I'll make sure of it." However as she told him she knew it was more for her benefit then for his. She couldn't bare to think about the possibility that he might not come out of this ok. 

Sebastian took hold of her hand as his eyes began to shut again. As they did Kathryn started to cry and didn't notice when several of the wedding guests including Edward and Blaine approached her. "Dear lord what happened?" Edward yelled over the rain as he knelt down beside his son. 

Kathryn looked up at him and shook her head "I...I don't know...it happened so quickly." 

One of the guests called out "call an ambulance!" 

The driver told them he had and it would me there momentarily. Moments later Annette appeared still in her wedding dress which was now soaked. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth as she saw Sebastian. Collapsing to the ground next to him she started to sob "oh god Sebastian." Looking up at Kathryn in her blood covered dress she asked accusingly "what happened to him?" 

"He was shot" Edward explained to her. 

"You..." Annette whispered as her eyes locked on Kathryn's. 

However before she could say anything more the ambulance arrived along with several cop cars. The paramedics forced everyone away from Sebastian so they could work. Reluctantly Kathryn pulled her hand away from his as she stood back on trembling legs watching them work. She was shaking so badly partly from cold but mostly from fear. 

"Miss...Miss we need to talk to you about what happened" a middle aged police officer carrying an umbrella instructed Kathryn. "Were you here when it happened?" 

She didn't bother to look at him only nodded mechanically as she watched the paramedics load Sebastian into a stretcher. As they brought him to the ambulance she said "I have to go with him." 

"We'll take you to the hospital but first we have to ask you some questions." 

"I can't" she snapped at him "I have to go." 

"You're not going anywhere with him" Annette hissed at her through tears. Looking at the paramedics she said "I'm his fiancee I'm going with him." 

Kathryn quickly pulled her away by the arm "like hell." Pulling Annette closer to her she said "he left you. He told me." 

Annette pushed her out of the way "I'm going." 

"No I'm going" Edward said coming between the girls. "I'm his father." Touching Kathryn's arm he told her "go talk to the police, tell them what they want to know. If anything happens I'll call you I promise." 

He didn't give her time to answer before he climbed into the ambulance with his son. Kathryn stood still in shock as she watched it drive away. She barely noticed when Annette glared at her and said "I have to get to the hospital." 

"Kathryn come on you have to get inside" Blaine said as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards the house. "You're shaking...Sebastian wouldn't want this..." 

Finally Kathryn looked up at him and without a word walked back to the house with Blaine and the cops. As they got to the door she turned to him suddenly "Blaine go to the hospital. I need you to make sure she doesn't go near him." 

He looked at her skeptically "are you sure? Maybe I should stay." 

"Go" 

****** 

"They've taken him into surgery to try to remove the bullets. They don't think there is any damage to his spinal cord but he's still not responding." 

Annette who had been playing with the cross around her neck asked "do they think..." 

Edward knew what she was asking "they're not sure but they're hopeful he'll recover. Now I have to go sign some papers. Blaine do you have Kathryn's cell phone number?" 

Blaine pulled a slip of paper from his wallet and handed it to him. "Thanks" he muttered as he turned and headed back down the hall. 

"I guess he never liked me very much" Annette commented softly as she watched him disappear through the ER doors. 

"What makes you think that?" Blaine asked sarcastically. Annette only glared coldly back at him while he shook his head and asked "what are you doing here?" 

"You know what I'm doing here. I love Sebastian." 

"Yeah which is why you've been screwing with his head for weeks right?" 

Annette flinched obviously surprised by the accusation. "I-I had my reasons." 

"Not very good ones." 

"He was fucking her!" She screamed making several nurses standing a few feet away turn and look at them. Annette paid little attention as she continued "he was cheating on me for weeks with her. Anyone else would have dumped him on the spot but I love him Blaine more than anything and I know he loves me." 

Calmly Blaine said "he might of, he doesn't anymore." 

"Oh what now he's in love with Kathryn?" She shook her head scornfully "I think we both know what a joke that is." 

"If I recall he said as much at the church. You remember right before he walked out on you? He's through with you Annette so why don't you just go home." 

"I second that" Kathryn said as she appeared suddenly still dressed in her stained dress but wearing a black coat over her shoulders. Her dark hair was still wet but was pinned up. 

Annette turned at the sound of Kathryn's voice and immediately pulled away from her spot against the wall. Without a word she walked up to Kathryn and slapped her hard across the face. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that. This is all your fault" she said slowly pronouncing each word. 

Kathryn recovered quickly from the blow and muttered "you stupid little bitch" before lunging at her. However Blaine quickly interfered and pulled her back. Pushing him away she hissed angrily "this is all my fault? I should kill you for what you've put us through these last couple of weeks." 

"You deserve it and so much more. What did you think I would do Kathryn, just turn the other cheek while you screwed my boyfriend behind my back? Did you really think I would let you take him away so you could use him and hurt him like you've done a hundred time before? No way, I wasn't going to stand around and let you ruin what we have but now it might be too late. Because of you and your _boyfriend_ Sebastian might not make it." 

Kathryn flinched at the thought but she wasn't about to back down. She was Kathryn Merteuil for Christ sakes, no one fucked with her let alone some little Kansas hick. Calmly Kathryn stepped closer to Annette wearing an expression of pure ice which made the petite blond take a step back. "If this is Christian's doing then yes I played a part but then so did you. You and your little English friend are the reason he found out about us to begin with. As much as I didn't want to I was going to walk away from Sebastian and marry Christen. Think about it Annette, if wasn't for your jealousy and pathetic broken heart you could be married to Sebastian right now and this never would of happened. However you went too far in sending Christian those photographs and now Sebastian is paying for it." 

"That's not true-" 

Holding her hand up to silence her she coldly replied "save it, I don't have time for you and your pathetic ramblings. I need to be with Sebastian and if I were you I would stay the hell away from him or else I might just be forced to tell the police all about your little scheme." 

"And they would care because..." 

"I don't know, blackmail, extortion and I'm sure I could invent a few more reasons. I won't hesitate to have your ass thrown in jail so do as I say and fuck off. I'm going to see Sebastian." Before Annette could reply or argue Kathryn pushed past her and disappeared past the ER doors. 

****** 

The following morning Sebastian awoke in pain and unsure of where he was. God he ached all over but especially his back where he felt a sharp, uncomfortable pain. Looking around the small room painted in a drab shade of blue he tried to asses his surroundings. To his left he could hear a steady beep coming from several machines that he figured out he was hooked up to. Sebastian let out a sigh when he realized he was in a hospital. He despised hospitals, everything about them really but judging by the fact that he could barely move it was probably a good thing he was there. 

His memory was fuzzy as he tried to recall how he got there. He remembered the wedding, it was raining. Then Annette and... that tape. As soon as he thought back to that wedding gift a rush of memories came flowing back to him. Annette's betrayal, the wedding and...Kathryn. At the memory of Kathryn he suddenly had the need to get up but as he tried to sit up a shot of pain hit him causing him to collapse back down. It was then as he looked around the room that he realized he wasn't alone. 

Sitting in a big wooden chair with an ugly orange cushion attached to it was Kathryn who was sleeping soundly. At the sight of her he relaxed slightly and smiled. Who would of thought princess Kathryn would sleep in such peasant like conditions. She must really care about him after all. 

Although he was tempted to wake her and ask he what happened he decided against it. It could wait, by the looks of it she was probably in need of some sleep. As he watched her intently he recalled the last time he saw her running to him in the rain. She looked happy to him before but in that moment she did. After that everything was fuzzy. Sebastian remembered falling and being in excruciating pain. And Kathryn he remembered looking into her face and seeing how scared she was. He recalled seeing her hands shake so he held on to one, trying to make her feel better. 

"No!" Kathryn screamed as she awoke suddenly with a jolt. 

"Kathryn" he called to her softly his voice still sore and dry from lack of water. 

Immediately she looked over at him and her expression slowly changed to a smile. "Sebastian...you're awake." Kathryn got up and moved to his bedside. "I thought you wouldn't...are you ok?" 

Picking his hand up he let it grab on to hers "well I don't think I'll be going on my morning jog but I believe I'll live." 

She smiled faintly "you don't jog. How long have you been awake?" 

"Not long" 

"Why didn't you wake me?" 

He smiled at her "you looked peaceful. What were you dreaming about?" 

Kathryn frowned and looked away "it's not important." 

"Yes it is" he pushed "what was it?" 

"I was watching it happen again. You got..." 

"Shot" Sebastian finished for her. "It's starting to come back to me. Was it who I think?" 

She nodded solemnly "I think so." 

"How did he find out?" 

Kathryn's face narrowed in anger as she told him "Gwendolyn sent him the video and pictures. Apparently she was holding on to some copies. God I'm such an idiot, I actually believed him when he said he wouldn't hurt you." 

"Maybe you wanted to believe him" he told her quietly. "I take it that's how you sent me a copy." Sebastian smiled "you know it probably would have been a hell of a lot simpler if you just showed me the picture in the first place." 

"Where's the fun in that?" Kathryn asked giving him a wicked smile "I guess I couldn't resist screwing Annette over one last time and I wasn't really sure how you would react." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know I thought you might just marry her anyway and then you never met me so I thought..." 

"Yeah I guess I couldn't resist getting a little revenge of my own. You know I think you would have been proud." 

Kathryn gently caressed his face and said "oh I am, Blaine told me all about it. It's good to see a little of the boy I remember coming back." 

"He was always here. He has always loved you Kathryn." 

"Mmm not always. I can remember a few times when-" 

"Even then" he interrupted her. "Even at your worst when I thought I hated you so much I couldn't see straight I still loved you Kathryn. It never went away and it never will. The question is can you forgive me for everything I've put you threw these past few weeks?" 

Kathryn said nothing she only leaned down and kissed his lips softly. He took it as a yes as he eagerly kissed her back. Forgetting for a moment about is condition she let her hand touch his chest making him groan slightly. Immediately Kathryn pulled away. "Oh sorry, maybe we shouldn't..." 

"Fuck that" Sebastian muttered as he pulled her mouth back to his. He let his hands get lost in her silky hair as her tongue slipped past his lips. 

After a few moments Kathryn pulled away smiling "you need to get some rest." 

"No I don't I need you" he whined playfully. 

"I promise you'll have plenty of time to play with me later. But now you have to sleep so you can get the hell out of here." 

He raised his eyebrows skeptically "since when did you turn into Florence fucking Nightingale?" Kathryn jabbed his stomach making him wince. "Ow there's the bitch I remember." 

"I'm going to go home and change. While I'm gone I want you to sleep." 

"Fine" he sighed as he closed his eyes. 

Kathryn headed for the door but before leaving she called out "oh by the way I'm using your car." She didn't bother to look at his reaction as she walked out of the ICU smiling. Turing down the hallway she saw Blaine approaching her. 

"I take it by that smile of your face our boy is all right." 

She nodded "he's awake and besides some pain he should be ok." 

"Good. I'm not sure if this is the best time to bring it up but Annette has been hanging around." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "figures. Well I warned her so now she's fair game." 

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do about Christian? I mean since it looks like Sebastian is going to be ok aren't you worried he might come back to finish the job?" 

Kathryn had of course thought of this along with what she was going to do to Annette last night while she waited to find out about Sebastian. As it usually does a plan came to her that would help her kill two birds with one stone. Smiling confidently she told Blaine "I'll handle Christian and Annette. Right now there's something I have to take care of. Do me a favor and make sure she doesn't go near Sebastian." 

He nodded "all right. Are you going to tell me what you're up to?" 

Kathryn only smiled as she walked away and headed down the hallway. As she suspected when she past the waiting room she noticed a large, muscular man sitting among the empty chairs trying to look inconspicuous. Right away Kathryn recognized him as one of Christian's men. 

Approaching him with her cool, confident strides she stopped in front of him as he immediately stood up. "Take me to him." 

"I don't think-" 

"Now" she said with just the right hint of malice "or I will alert that cop over there who you are." 

Getting the hint he nodded and headed out of the hospital with Kathryn following behind. As they stepped out into the afternoon sunlight she wasn't surprised in the least to see a town car waiting in the parking lot. Walking up to it she waited for the well muscled man to open the door before sliding in and taking a seat across from him. 

With his usually confident smile Christian said "hello sweetheart. What can I do for you?" 

"We need to talk." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	15. Poetic Justice

The Affair 

Summary: Kathryn strikes back at those who have hurt her. 

Chapter 15: Poetic Justice 

"Have you realized your mistake and decided to come back to me?" 

Kathryn looked over at Christian with disgust and loathing. Staring at his superior grin she couldn't for the life of her remember what attracted her to him in the first place. Smiling back at him coldly she said "no you dumb prick I came here to give you a warning." 

His expression fell at the insult and he snickered "you're going to warn me? This should be amusing." 

Kathryn only nodded then glanced over at the muscular bodyguard to her right. "Tony can you give us a moment to talk privately?" 

Tony glanced at Christian who gave him a nod signaling it was ok. As soon as he closed the door Kathryn got up and sat next to Christian all the while wearing her sleek smile. She knew he was watching her intently but at the same time she also knew how aroused he got with her being so close to him. With her eyes firmly locked on his Kathryn let her hand glide up his pant leg and rest in his crotch. Slowly his smile widened as he whispered "so is this how you're going to teach me a lesson?" 

Kathryn leaned up until their lips were almost touching "un huh." Christian was so distracted by her mouth that he didn't notice when her small hand snuck into his jacket and pulled out his gun. He did notice though when he felt her jab it into his dick. "That's exactly what I'm going to do" she told him with a smile. 

"What the fuck?"  


"I told you I have a warning for you and a couple requests and you're going to do everyone of them you know why?" 

He looked down at the gun and by the look in his eyes she knew he was trying to remain calm. "I'm guessing if I don't you're going to blow my dick off?" 

Kathryn let her finger gently caress the trigger "well yes that but I was referring to all the information I have on you." 

"What? What are you talking about?" 

"Oh come on Christian you're smarter than that. What do you think I'm talking about? All that time together you think I remained completely clueless about your business? Oh baby you know me better than that." 

He was getting angry now "you god damn bitch what do you know?" 

"Plenty" she said jabbing the gun at him harder. "And watch your language I'm a lady remember. Now while you were off playing with your boats or running off shooting people I kept myself busy going through your desk. I always knew you were a dangerous man so I thought it best that I have a little insurance on you in case you ever got out of line." She sighed almost sadly "I never really thought I would need it but then you went and shot Sebastian..." At the thought Kathryn pressed the gun to him even harder "you know he's the only person I've ever truly cared about. My parents were a joke and every boyfriend including you was a miserable mistake. No Sebastian was the only one I never had to pretend with...and you almost took him away from me. Lucky for you he survived because if he didn't I would of had to go talk to those nice FBI agents who called me this morning." 

Kathryn smiled at the flicker of fear that passed through his eyes "the feds called you?" 

She nodded "yep. They wanted to know if I had an info on you but I told them I would have to get back to them." Leaning up to his ear she whispered "076285632. Does that sound familiar? Just one of many numbers that I memorized not to mention wrote down." 

Christian closed his eyes and shifted under the gun. "Ok what do you want?" 

"Glad you asked. Well for starters you're going to stay the hell away from Sebastian. If I see you or any of your men anywhere near him I'll have your ass in jail so fast you won't know what hit you. You're going to leave him and me alone understand?" 

"Fine" he grumbled "is that all?" 

Kathryn laughed harshly "hardly." Opening her purse she pulled out another copy of the photo of Annette and Gwendolyn. Dropping the picture in his lap she said "you see that women? Her name is Gwendolyn Jefferies she's a private investigator. I want you to find her and drop her off at my suite." 

"Why?" 

She jabbed him with the gun "none of your damn business. I want it done by this afternoon." 

Groaning he asked "anything else?" 

Kathryn tilted her head back in thought "hmm...I want the boat." 

"What? No way!" 

She rolled her eyes at him "oh what me you'll part with in a second but the boat heaven forbid. I want it no questions. Do we have a deal?" 

He glanced over at her almost admiringly and asked "sure you want to waste yourself on Valmont?" 

"Positive." 

"All right then we have a deal" 

Kathryn smiled as she pulled the gun away "good boy." 

Straightening his suit he smiled confidently "I knew you would never shoot be Kat. Face it a part of you still cares." 

Gun still in hand Kathryn started for the car door. Before exiting she turned to look at his smug expression. Without a second thought she aimed the gun at his lap and pulled the trigger. Immediately Christian yelled out in pain as he clutched himself. 

"Wrong" she called out as she got out of the car. 

* * * * * * 

Sebastian was dreaming of Kathryn. They were lying in bed together while she gently caressed his face. Suddenly he realized that it wasn't a dream someone was touching his face. Smiling with his eyes still closed Sebastian reached out and touched her hand. "Kathryn" her murmured. However as his eyes fluttered open he realized it wasn't her. Immediately his eyes shot open and he hissed "what the fuck do you want?" 

Annette recoiled slightly alarmed and stuttered "I-I just came by to see you. How are you feeling Sebastian?" 

"I'm fine" he replied coldly "feel free to leave now." 

She shook her head at him "what happened to you? Why are you being like this?" 

"Why do you think? After everything you've put me through you just expect me to forgive and forget?" 

Not backing down she told him "that goes both ways Sebastian or have you forgotten how you slept with Kathryn behind my back then lied about it? I forgave you why can't you do the same for me?" 

Part of Sebastian knew he was being unfair towards her but strangely he didn't care. He was the one lying in a hospital bed for crying out loud. He wasn't about to apologize for anything he had done. "Look Annette I'm sorry your feelings got hurt and you didn't get your dream wedding but I'm in love with someone else and you know that. You knew it when we were together but instead of releasing me from my guilt you just made it worse." 

Her eyes welled up with tears "I thought it was just a fling. I thought you loved me." 

"I did" he told her staring her in the eye "but I've always loved her." 

Wiping her face she rolled her eyes at him and sighed "do you honestly think you'll be happy with her? Come on Sebastian look at everything she's done to you way before you ever met me. You told me yourself you were never happy until you met me." 

"You're right but I never had what I do now with Kathryn." 

She scoffed "you mean sex?" 

Sebastian smiled faintly "well that and I understand her better now. We've both grown up Annette. I want to make a life with her and I don't want anyone fucking that up." 

"Well said" a familiar voice purred. 

Annette spun around and came face to face with Kathryn who was wearing a sleek black suit and a matching grin. She glared at her enemy once more before turning back to Sebastian. "Fine if that's what you want." 

"That's what I want" 

She nodded at him sadly "good bye Sebastian." 

"Bye bye" Kathryn said mockingly as she passed by her. Once she was gone she sauntered into the room with a smile "well that was vile. How are you feeling?" 

Sebastian eyed her curiously "fine. You know I'm amazed you could remain so calm around her after everything she's done to you." 

Kathryn shrugged as she examined a greeting card resting on his bed side table. "It's nothing." 

"Right, well Blaine also told me about her smacking you and blaming you for everything that happened. I half expected you to jump her but instead you barely acknowledge her presence. All of this has me wondering what exactly are you up to?" 

She looked over at him with a wicked twinkle in her eye "my you're paranoid all of a sudden." 

"Yeah well I know you remember? The girl I know isn't to good about letting things go so I'm going to ask you again and this time I want an answer. What are you up to?" 

Her smile never faltering Kathryn took a seat on the bed beside him. She let her hand gently caress his chest as she explained "lets just say I'm taking care of things." 

"Kathryn..." 

"Look" her expression suddenly became serious "I am done with everyone screwing me over. Annette, Christian, _you_. Its time they pay for hurting me." 

"Oh am I on your hit list too?" 

Kathryn's smile returned as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Maybe" she whispered. 

Sebastian pulled away and told her sternly "I don't want you doing anything that's going to get you hurt." 

She shrugged "it won't I know what I'm doing." 

"Yeah well in case you've forgotten I'm in the hospital. These people you're fucking with are dangerous." 

Kathryn smiled as she recalled her last meeting with Christian. "That's why you have to hit them where it hurts." 

He rolled his eyes "no I don't want you doing anything." 

"I think you don't want me hurting Dorothy." In a mocking voice she said "you still have feelings for her." 

"I do not. I could care less what you do to Annette-" 

"Good then it's settled." 

"No it's not." 

She smiled as she slowly began to unbutton her jacket to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. "And you'll be stopping me how?" 

Sebastian watched her intently "oh please do you really expect me to fall for this." 

Kathryn let her hand come down and caress her breast. Tugging at her nipple she said "yes I do." 

Watching her play with herself he could feel himself become hard. It had been far too long since he had been with her. However he wasn't about to give up without a fight. Where was the fun in that? Keeping a placid expression on his face he said "what you think touching yourself is going to make me change my mind? Think again sweetheart I'm a lot more...ohh god." Suddenly Kathryn's warm hand was wrapped around his hard cock. 

"I just love hospital gowns. There so...open" she said giving him a gentle squeeze. 

His jaw clenched as he muttered "this isn't fair. I'm an injured man I can't fight back." 

"Oh boo hoo. Say Sebastian you look a little uncomfortable. Would you like me to help you out with that?" 

"Some one might see" 

Kathryn shrugged "then I guess they'll get one hell of a show. That is of course if you agree to let me handle Christian and Annette on my own." 

He shook his head at her "I'm not going to let you...ahh!" he exclaimed when she bent down and flicked her tongue over his erection. 

Turning her head to him she asked innocently "what was that?" 

Sebastian laughed "you're evil you know that?" 

"Yes and you love it. Now what's" lick "it" lick "going" lick "to" lick "be?" 

At this point it was all he could do not to come in her face. He knew he would give into her he always did. Besides Kathryn would do what she wanted with or without his blessing. He should be happy she was even asking him in the first place. "Fine! Just be careful" 

Her grin widened "oh I'll be gentle." 

That wasn't what he meant but at the time he didn't care. His mind stopped to function properly as soon as he felt Kathryn's warm mouth encase his dick. Gently he caressed her hair as her head bobbed slightly and she purred. It had been far to long since he felt this good so he knew he was going to come any minute. "Oh baby I'm going to-" 

"Ring...Ring...Ring..." 

Kathryn immediately sat up and grabbed the cell phone from her jacket. "No, don't even think about it" Sebastian warned. 

She smiled at him while licking her lips "it will only take a second." Holding the phone to her ear she said "hello." 

"Your package had been delivered to your suite" a gruff voice said on the other end. 

Kathryn smirked "good I'll be there shortly." 

"Who was that?" 

She turned back to Sebastian who looked rightfully pissed. "Everything is coming along just perfectly. You have nothing to worry about." 

"Right" he said doubtfully "I don't suppose you're going to tell me what you're up to." 

"You'll find out soon enough" letting her head bow down she asked "now where were we?" 

* * * * * * 

As the elevator doors opened Kathryn sprayed her mouth once more with bianca. Slipping it back into her clutch she smiled to herself. As much as she hated having to leave Sebastian behind it was necessary to secure their future. Besides they would have plenty of time for fun later. 

Kathryn walked into her apartment to find Gwendolyn sitting on her plush sofa looking somewhat perturbed. Tony was sitting at the bar looking through the wall street journal. At her appearance he looked up "Mr. DeMille thought it was best that I stayed with her until you arrived." 

"Thank you Tony. How is Christian?" 

Her smile widened when she saw him shift uncomfortably "the doctor was able to relieve the bullet with little damage to his...un...groin." 

"Remind him that next time he won't be as lucky. That will be all." 

As Tony left Gwendolyn eyed Kathryn and mused "my you're a dangerous women to be around." 

"You have no idea. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Kathryn the person who's life you've been fucking with for the past few weeks." 

Holding her head up confidently she remarked "I know who you are and I don't have to put up with this. I'm leaving." 

As Gwendolyn started to get up Kathryn pushed her back down "I don't think so. It seems you and I have some unfinished business." Walking over to the bar she called out over her shoulder "and if you think about trying to leave I won't hesitate to have Tony put a bullet in your pretty little skull." 

Gwendolyn turned around and looked at her "you would kill me just because I didn't do as you said?" 

Kathryn smiled at the fear behind her nemesis's eyes "oh honey at this point I would probably kill you just for fun. Now sit your ass down." 

Reluctantly she sat back down as Kathryn walked back over to her. "You know I don't understand you. Christian is the one who tried to kill Sebastian why are you bothering with me?" She smiled slightly "or don't you care about Sebastian?" 

Kathryn's smile fell as she slowly approached Gwendolyn. Without a word she slapped her hard across the face making the beautiful blond stumble back. "Ok first thing if you ever talk about Sebastian or my relationship with him again I'll kill you myself and trust me I won't be as neat about it as Christian's men. Second don't worry about Christian he will pay in his own time." 

"What do you want with me?" 

She shrugged "oh relax you do as I say and you'll get out of this relatively unharmed. You see you're not my real target, Annette is." 

Touching her cheek gently Gwendolyn mused "color me surprised. What do you want me to do?" 

Finishing off her scotch Kathryn explained "well little Dorothy's about to suffer a big fall." 

"What does that have to do with me?" 

"You're going to make it happen." 

She sighed "why me?" 

"Call it poetic justice" Kathryn smiled "she used you to hurt me so I'm going to return the favor." 

Gwendolyn seemed to be considering it as she studied Kathryn intently. "You already stole the man she loves. Haven't you hurt her enough?" 

She smirked "oh not nearly enough. Now are you going to do as I say or do I have to call Tony back in here?" 

"All right what do you want me to do?" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	16. One Last Game

The Affair 

Summary: The tables turn on Annette thanks to Kathryn 

Chapter 16: One Last Game 

Good I was such a fool, Annette thought glumly as she stared up at the ceiling of her dorm room. All weekend she had been holing up in her room thinking about the disaster her life had become. Since Sebastian kicked her out of his hospital room the previous week she had been assessing her life and how she got to where she was. In the end she could blame Kathryn and Sebastian all she liked but deep down she realized it was really her who was to blame. 

She never should of hired Gwendolyn. Looking back she wondered how on earth she thought she would get away with it. Sebastian was many things but stupid wasn't one of them. Of course he would eventually find out what she did, it was inevitable. Her only real defense for her actions was her jealousy and hurt. By choosing to cheat on her with Kathryn of all people Sebastian managed to hurt her in a way that she never thought possible. After making the discovery she was so overcome with hurt and anguish the only thing she could think of was to hold on to him at any cost necessary. In the end she lost the one thing she held most dear. 

Annette just couldn't get the look Sebastian gave her when he woke up out of her head. He looked at her like he despised her, like she was the lowest form of dirt on the planet. Did he really hate her? She couldn't be sure but she did know what ever they had was over. As much as it pained her to admit it Sebastian now belonged to Kathryn. For reasons she couldn't fathom he loved her and most likely always had. Annette faintly wondered if Sebastian thought about Kathryn a lot in the two years they were together. Did he picture Kathryn's face when he made love to her? It was a depressing thought. 

Annette's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of her telephone. She really had no intention of picking it up but on the fifth ring she decided to answer it just to get rid on the annoying noise. "Hello?" 

"Hello Annette it's Gwendolyn. Bad time?" 

You have no idea Annette thought miserably to herself. "Sort of" she answered her with a sigh "what can I do for you Gwen?" 

"Well darling it's like this, I need ten grand and I need it by tomorrow." 

Annette was so startled she began to laugh "are you serious?" 

There was a pause on the line before Gwendolyn's stone cold serious voice told her "no sweetie this is no joke. I need the money and you're the only person who can get it for me." 

Annette sat there flabbergasted not sure what to make of all this. For starters she barely knew Gwendolyn. She had heard a classmate mention her a few months ago and then asked where she could get in touch with her. At the time she wasn't even sure what her job description was. The guy had just told her "she's a dirt digger. You need it she'll find it." Annette was unsure of her at first but then they met and she seemed normal enough. She had even been so kind to her when she found out about Sebastian's infidelity. That's why all of this came as such a shock. 

"Gwendolyn I don't have that kind of money. I'm sorry but you'll have to look someplace else." 

"Oh but you had plenty of cash when you needed info on your cheating boyfriend. Look I know you can get me the money so I think it's in your best interest to get me it by tomorrow." 

Annette couldn't be sure but it sounded like she was threatening her. "What if I don't?" 

"Well then I guess I'll be forced to go to the cops and tell them about your blackmail scheme." 

"My black mail scheme? It was your idea and you're the one who technically did the blackmailing" she reminded her. 

"Yes but you're the one who paid me. Besides I don't really think the police will see it that way especially if I got a certain dark haired debutante to go along with me." 

As soon as she mentioned Kathryn Annette began to worry because she knew Kathryn was just looking for a reason to pay her back. Well getting her arrested would sure as hell accomplish that. Still Annette had no idea where she could come up with that sort of money. "Gwen how could you do this to me? I thought we were friends." 

"Sure we are but business is business. Now Annette I suggest that if you don't want to spend the rest of your college years in prison you'll get me my money. Do we have a deal?" 

With her head in her hands Annette murmured into the phone "yeah I'll get you your money." What else could she do? 

****** 

Twenty four hours later Annette was standing in a dark parking garage in Queens wondering just where the hell Gwendolyn was. After spending the previous night thinking and worrying where to get the cash Annette did the only thing she could, drain her savings and college fund. It was the only source of cash she had and her only option. 

Although she had considered other alternatives such as asking her dad, a friend or even Sebastian she knew she had to get the money herself. If she told her dad he would insist she go to the police where he would most likely get an earful from Gwendolyn and Kathryn about her various activities over the past few weeks. None of Annette's friends had the money and she knew even if Sebastian was feeling generous there was no way he would give her the cash if only because Kathryn would cut off his balls if he did. 

So here she was standing in the dark, dank garage all by herself practically shivering with nerves about what she was about to do. Looking around the area Annette did wonder why Gwendolyn wanted to meet there of all places. True she never did tell her where she lived but for some reason Annette never thought Queens was really Gwen's style. Apparently she was wrong, about a lot of things actually. 

After about twenty minutes Annette looked once more at her watch and considered just going back to her dorm room. This was ridiculous did Gwendolyn just expect her to wait around all day? Shaking her head Annette started to head out when a gruff voice called out behind her "hey you Annette?" 

Annette spun around at the sound of her name. A tall, street kid in his early twenties started to approach her making her somewhat nervous. "Yes I am" she said in a shaky voice "where's Gwen?" 

"Gwendolyn" he said pronouncing each symbol slowly "couldn't make it. You're suppose to hand the cash over to me." 

She shook her head "yeah right. Why isn't she hear herself?" 

The guy rolled his eyes in annoyance "do you really think she'd show up herself? She thought you might bring the cops or something so she sent me to check you out. I see no cops so I assume everythings cool, where's the money?" 

Annette was very dubious of this however she really wanted to get out of there quickly and this guy did seem to know who Gwendolyn was so after a moment of reservation she took the package out of her oversized rain coat and handed it to him. "That's it are we done?" 

The guy took it and looked through the small bag in satisfaction. "Is this all of it?" 

"Yeah" 

"All right. Well then here" he said taking some sort of paper out of his jacket "Gwendolyn said to give this to you." 

Annette took the small envelop from him cautiously "what is it?" 

"Don't know just the messenger" suddenly the guy looked behind her and his eyes went wide in fright. "Oh shit! Man I thought you brought no cops with you." 

Annette looked at him confused "what? I didn't" 

However as Annette turned around she saw two uniformed police officers making their way towards them. "I'm out of here" the guy said before running off the way he came. 

"Hey!" One of the older cops called out to him before breaking into a run after him. 

Annette was so shocked and confused about what was going on she just stood there when the other cop approached her. "What's in the there miss?" he asked gesturing to the tiny envelop in Annette's hand. 

"I-I'm not sure" she stuttered. 

Before she could protest the cop yanked it out of her hand and pulled out a small baggy that contained what looked like white powder. The cop sighed "yeah right. Well this looks like heroin to me sweetheart." 

"What? No, no I don't do drugs!" 

"Yeah right" the cop scoffed "you're just holding it for a friend right?" 

Suddenly the other cop approached them dragging the street kid along with him. "Hey Joe I found this on him" he said holding up the bag of money. "Looks like we got ourselves a drug deal." 

"NO!" Annette screamed "I'm not buying drugs." 

"Right" the cop said as he grabbed Annette's wrist and slapped a pair of handcuffs on her. "I hope you have a good lawyer sweetie." 

****** 

The following morning Kathryn awoke from a restful night's sleep. She rolled over in her queen sized bed and was about to fall back asleep when she noticed she wasn't alone. "Jesus Christ Sebastian" she exclaimed as she sat up quickly. "You scared me." 

"Sorry" he replied in a flat even tone. 

Kathryn smiled slightly as she considered how good he looked dressed in one of his dark suits. Then as the sleepiness began to wear off she realized he probably shouldn't be there. "What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in the hospital." 

Sebastian said nothing at first and his strange attitude combined with the way he was looking at her began to make her nervous. Leaning forward Sebastian picked up the newspaper resting on his lap and tossed it to her. Kathryn caught it and as she looked down the small headline caught her eye. 'Private School Girls Private Habit No Longer' then underneath it read 'Daughter of headmaster at prestigious Manhattan school arrested for buying drugs.' Although it wasn't front page Kathryn was still pretty please it made the papers none the less. However as she looked up at Sebastian's cold glare she realized maybe it wasn't such a good thing after all. 

Before she could say anything Sebastian said "I was getting ready to come over hear to surprise you with news of my early release when I saw this." 

Kathryn sighed "ok so how mad are you?" 

"Oh sweetheart" Sebastian said with a cold sneer on his face as he got up from his seat. "I don't think mad is the right word." 

"Sebastian I was going to tell-" 

"You were going to tell me what?" He roared startling her "that you were going to send the women I almost married to jail? Annette hurt you so you ruin her life. That seems fair to you?" 

Kathryn was more than a little thrown by Sebastian's attitude. She thought he might be upset with her little scheme but never did she think he would be this angry. Wasn't he over Annette or did he still carry a torch for her? "Look Sebastian you know I was going to pay her back for what she did so I don't know why you're so surprised. God I thought you hated Annette for what she did to us or was I wrong?" 

The hard expression never left Sebastian's face "yes I was angry for what she did but this went way too far. Jesus I never thought you were capable of something like this. I mean this is just sick Kathryn, you're sick and completely fucked up." 

Kathryn just stared at him in shock. She couldn't understand the words that were coming out of his mouth. He didn't understand how she could do something like this? He knew her, he knew her better than anyone and he was most certainly aware of what she was capable of. "How could you...I thought you loved me." 

"Hmm well so did I but I don't know if this thing between us is going to work." 

"What?" She asked baffled as she made her way to the edge of the bed. "Why just because of this? God they're not even sending the little witch to jail. Just some bullshit rehab facility." 

"It's not just what you did to Annette. I pour my heart out to you all the time and how do you respond? You go and do some shit like this. Come to think of it I don't think you've ever told me how you felt about me." 

Kathryn leaned forward and took his hand "you know how I feel." 

Shaking his head at her he said "no, no I don't." 

"Sebastian..." she sighed. 

Snapping his hand back suddenly he snickered "yeah that's what I thought. I'm out of here." 

Kathryn started to panic as Sebastian turned his back on her and started for the door. "Sebastian wait! Please don't go. Sebastian I love you!" 

As soon as she said the words Sebastian stopped and slowly turned around. He looked at her a moment before he walked back over to the bed. As he leaned forward over her Kathryn leaned back on the bed not quite sure what he was doing. When his body was pressed against hers and his mouth was only centimeters away Sebastian smiled that usual cocky smile he used when he just got his way. "Now was that so hard?" 

Kathryn's brow wrinkled in confusion "what are you-" 

He silenced her with a kiss that took her breath away. With his body now resting on hers Kathryn began to process what just happened. It took her a moment to realize the truth. When Sebastian finally pulled away he looked at her with a lazy grin but was met with a smack across the face. "You set me up" she said somewhat amazed. "You just wanted me to say it. You don't care about poor Annette." 

Touching his cheek Sebastian laid down next to her on his back. "I don't know, define care." Kathryn hit him again in the chest and he groaned "hey stop it with the hitting. I just got out of the hospital remember?" 

Kathryn got up and straddled him. "You just" hit "said" hit "all those" hit "awful things to me" hit, hit "just so I would tell you!" 

Sebastian blocked her hits and said with a laugh "tell me what?" 

Kathryn smiled at him "I hate you." 

"No that's not it. Come on say it." 

"Or what you'll call me a sick fuck again?" 

He laughed "you are but it's ok I still love you." 

As much as she didn't want to Kathryn smiled in response and stopped hitting him. "So you're really not mad about what I did to Annette?" 

"Mmm not really. Although I am curious why you left Christian off the hook so easily. Then again all he did was SHOOT me." 

"I'm starting to think he should get rewarded for that" she said with a sly smile. "Don't worry Christian will get what's coming to him." 

"Good" pulling her down to him suddenly he asked "what about me?" 

Kathryn let her nose brush against his "I'm thinking about it." 

Sebastian pulled her down for a perfect kiss. One of those kisses that made her forget all the reasons he aggravated and infuriated her. "I love you" she whispered to him as they pulled away. 

"I knew that." 

Epilogue Coming Soon 


	17. Epilogue All's Well That Ends Well

The Affair 

****

_Epilogue_

__

_All's Well That Ends Well_

__

__

__Annette looked on from a distance as her fellow inmates smiled and celebrated their supposed new beginnings. Well maybe inmates wasn't the right word. The counselors preferred the term sisters or roommates but that was all crap. They explained to her when she arrived several months ago that the girls were all just like her, troubled but good girls in need of assistance. However Annette knew the truth. She was no drug addict just someone who crossed the wrong person. 

It was New Years Eve and everyone was counting down to the new year even though it was only ten o'clock. One of the many rules at the clinic or home if you like was that they had a curfew but they let the girls stay up an hour later that night. Annette smiled to herself at how pathetic it all was. 

Sitting in a cushioned chair away from the festivities Annette realized how different she was from all of them. They knew it too and she would sometimes hear them whisper behind her back. _What's her deal? Does she actually think she's better than us? How come she never talks?_ Annette never really gave them the satisfaction of answering their questions. She didn't want to be any one's best friend she just wanted to serve her term and get back to her, if she indeed had one to get back to. 

One of the older girls Erica was going on about how this year would be different and how lucky she was for surviving._ Lucky_, that was a word Annette had been considering a lot lately. As much as she hated to admit it she was lucky, things could have turned out a lot worse. The Crirchton home might be hard and unbearably lonely sometimes but it was better than prison. If she hadn't had a good lawyer or gotten a stricter judge god knows where she would of ended up. Yes things could of been a lot worse. 

That's not to say Annette was forgetting about everything that happened, no way. It hadn't taken her long after she got arrested to figure out who was behind her down fall. Looking back it should have been obvious from the beginning. Gwendolyn never had anything against Annette or any reason to blackmail her and set up that drug bust. There was really only one person who could want to hurt her so bad. Kathryn Merteuil. 

Annette never told anyone who that person was though. She had told her lawyer all about Gwendolyn's blackmail and he had believed her but they couldn't prove it because there was no trace of Gwen. At that point her lawyer had assured her that jail was most likely out of the question because she was a first time offender so she had kept quiet about Kathryn's involvement. She would hold on to the information until the right time. 

Meanwhile Annette spent her time doing her house chores, attending the mandatory group meetings in which she never spoke and thought about the people who put her there. Yes as much as she blamed Kathryn she knew there was someone else at fault as well, Sebastian. Up until a few months ago he had promised to love her until he died but obviously that was a promise he had no intention of keeping. He couldn't even be bothered to visit her after she got arrested. Annette knew damn well that Sebastian was aware who put her there, how could he not? He just didn't care. He didn't care that Kathryn ruined her life. 

Annette shook away the thought as she closed the paper back book in front of her and started for the door. She had enough partying for one night. As she approached her room she noticed a familiar face walking her way. "Dad" she beamed up at him "what are you doing here?" 

Dressed in a pair of jeans and sweater James Hardgrove gave his daughter a small smile "oh I just came to wish my favorite girl a happy new year and give you this like I promised." 

As he handed over a taped up brown box Annette couldn't help but notice how tired he looked. Annette's life wasn't the only one disturbed in recent months. The scandal her arrest brought about caused her father to loose his job in New York. He had to move back to Kansas where he was now at his old job as principal of the local high school. That coupled with their recent financial troubles was wearing him down but he stuck by his daughter through everything. He never once questioned her innocence. 

"Thanks dad but you didn't have to come all the way down here. I'm sure Matilda must be thrilled" she said sarcastically referring to her new step mother. 

"Oh I think she'll deal with it. I'm just glad I got here before you went to bed. How are you doing pumpkin?" 

She smiled "I'm fine dad don't worry but curfew's in a few minutes." 

"All right I should get going." He leaned over and kissed her forehead "you'll tell me if you need anything else?" 

"Yes I'll call you tomorrow" she said waving good-bye. 

As soon as he disappeared down the hall her smile fell and she wished to god she could go home with him even if she had to put up with Matilda. Sighing Annette went into her small room which was sparsely decorated. She had a few momentos and books but that was it. She really didn't want to get too cozy. 

Annette took a seat on her bed and opened the brown box. When her father was cleaning out her dorm room at Columbia he came across a box of some old books and things and told her he would bring it to her rather than throw it out. 

As her father had said there were some text books from high school, notebooks and a photo album. Tossing it on the bed an old photo came loose of her and Sebastian. She looked at it a moment almost sad before ripping it in two. 

There was one more item left in the box and she was surprised to learn what it was. A familiar brown leather journal with the initials SV on the front. Opening it up she read the first page: 

_Journal of Sebastian Valmont, _

_My Journey Into Manhood_

Flipping through it she could of sworn she got rid of it a while back. Guess not she thought to herself as she landed on that infamous picture of Kathryn. Looking down into the beautiful girls face Annette slowly smiled and murmured "hmmm..." 

****** 

Thousands of miles away Sebastian was attending a very different party. In a plush townhouse on the upper east side his friend Julian was throwing a New Years Eve party. Surrounded by a bunch of beautiful, rich, assholes Sebastian was bored out of his mind. He had been talking up a pretty blond and her fiancé who was a Ralph Lauren model until his head began to ache. It was quite possible they were the two stupidest people in Manhattan. 

Quickly he left one room and headed to another which had a bar. He ordered himself a scotch and looked down at his watch for the tenth time that night. In a few minutes the count down to the new year would begin and Kathryn still hadn't arrived. "I promise I'll be there in time to kiss you" she had purred at him seductively before getting on a plane to some unknown location. All she told him was it had to do with Christian and that she would be careful. 

"Having fun Valmont?" Blaine asked coming out of nowhere. 

"Oodles" he muttered sarcastically as he sipped his drink. 

"Kathryn hasn't showed up yet?" 

"If she had do you think I would be hanging out at the bar?" 

He smirked "point taken. When does her plane arrive?" 

"Don't know sometime before twelve. She wasn't that specific." 

Blaine looked at his watch "well don't worry if she doesn't show I'll gladly give you your first kiss of the new year." 

Sebastian raised his eye brows and was going to explain to him why hell would sooner freeze over when something of the television caught his attention. "Hey turn it up" he told the bartender who quickly obeyed. 

"Christian DeMille an alleged arms dealer was found dead this morning in his home in Belgium" a perky newscaster reported. "He was found by his maid with two bullets in his chest. Shortly thereafter the police arrested DeMille's girlfriend Gwendolyn Jeffries. Jeffries is a formal model from London who has been seeing DeMille for some months now. Although authorities are not releasing any details about the death or Ms. Jeffries arrest they are positive they have a strong case. We'll bring you more on this story as it develops." 

As Sebastian took all this information in he was surprised. Not by Christian's death or Gwendolyn's arrest but by the fact that he wasn't in the slightest surprised by the news. Finishing his drink he nodded his head and said simply "good riddance." 

"Well I take it everything went as planned then?" Blaine said casually. 

Sebastian turned back to him "apparently." 

Blaine's attention was then quickly diverted by a handsome guy standing a few feet away. Sighing Sebastian took a final look at his watch and muttered "fuck." It wasn't just that he hated being alone for New years but he missed Kathryn. She had been gone for several weeks and he had been looking forward to seeing her. 

Suddenly the lights dimmed signaling the count down. The somewhat inebriated crowed began to laugh before yelling "five...four...three...two..." 

"One" a familiar voice whispered in his ear before he felt himself being yanked backwards. Before he could protest he was slammed against a wall and a pair of warm lips met his. Sebastian didn't need to open his eyes to know who his assailant was. 

They kissed long and hard before they finally broke apart. "Welcome back baby." 

Kathryn smiled as she pressed her body into his. "Miss me?" 

Sebastian looked over her body clad in red and black dress appreciably. It was nice but it was her green eyes and wicked grin which he missed the most. Letting his hand slide around her neck he whispered "a little" before pulling her back into a kiss. 

She eagerly returned it as he closed the bedroom door giving them some privacy. When it closed Kathryn began to saunter slowly over to the bed while Sebastian followed. "So I saw the news" he said casually "you've been a busy girl." 

Kathryn laid back onto the bed letting the straps of her dress fall down. "Such a tragedy" she sighed. "It's such a sad thing when love turns ugly like that." 

Sebastian was very much aware that Kathryn most likely played some part in the incident between Gwedolyn and Christian but he really didn't care. He knew whatever she did, she did it for him and for them. He wasn't interested in the details. "Well I wasn't really making any plans to cry over that." 

Kathryn smiled faintly "I thought as much. Anyway while I was gone I picked you up a belated Christmas gift." She took a pair of keys out of her purse and tossed them to him. 

Sebastian recognized them as being for a boat of some kind. Immediately he knew who they belonged to. "Christian's yacht?" 

She shrugged "he won't be needing it anymore." Titling her head back in thought she said "I'm thinking we should take a nice, long vacation." 

"We could do that." 

Kathryn sat up and pulled him down so he was resting on top of her. "So you got the boat and Christian six feet under, anything else?" 

"I'll take the girl" he told her before they met for a fiery kiss. 

* ~ _The End_ ~ * 


End file.
